Chiyoko ::The Child of A Thousand Generations::
by Nanniko
Summary: The child of a demon succubus and a ninja has been trained at the Ninja Academy in Konoha. Slowly, she discovers the secrets of her past as she tries to track down her mother and face her everyday trials of being a half-demon. R&R please!
1. Prologue I

Prologue I

Haro took Sachi's hands with his own. This was the moment. He knew that she knew that this was going to happen sooner or later. Her brown eyes were already shining with tears. Her face was that of an angel. How a mediocre ninja such as him could have captured the eyes of this talented, beautiful lady was a mystery to him, but he felt like the luckiest man on earth to have found her. She looked away in embarrassment and moved her hand to wipe her eyes. Haro knelt down on one knee, his wavy dark hair flowing in the wind, giving the scene a romantic effect. His speech was at the tip of his tongue, he was prepared. The wind also blew Sachi's long black hair.

"Sachi, my beautiful blossom, I ask you of this. Will you - "

Suddenly, a gust of wind threw her off balance. She was carried away a few feet but then stopped and floated. Haro, still kneeling, stared up at her in complete shock. Her eyes were still tearful and her expression sorrowful. She reached her arms out and as their eyes made contact, she smiled. Her smile stretched across her face as her eyes gleamed not with tears, but with madness. Haro's arms fell to his sides as he stared up at his beautiful goddess. Sachi bared her teeth in a wider smile and cackled.

"Ah, my dear Haro," she floated down to him, touching his face with her hands, her dress flowing behind her, "my dear little ninja, how foolish of you. I do enjoy playing with someone like you. Your intellect makes everything so much more challenging, but with me," her eyes glared at him, almost seeing through him, "you just can't resist."

Haro was completely dumbfounded. He had been caught in the Widow's gaze, unable to escape those mesmerizing eyes. He stood up, following Sachi's movements with his eyes, unable to tear his gaze away. Sachi's smile softened. She looked at him lovingly as she began to disappear from his vision and blackness took her place.

When Haro woke up next from his blackout, he found himself not in Hadofuki Park. He was in a bare room with one window lying on a futon. He looked around and spotted a woman sitting in front of a candle from across the room. Sachi turned around and looked at Haro. Haro realized who it was and relaxed.

"Sachi, you're here. Where are we? I do recall that - "

Haro's eyes widened as memories from Hadofuki Park came rushing back to him. He took his head in his hand and stared at his feet. He couldn't believe it. It was impossible. Not his Sachi. The kind Sachi who helped the poor, gave food to the hungry and made an honest living as a dancer. The woman in the park could not have been Sachi.

A part of the wall opened up. The room had no distinguishing door; it was the wall. A handsome man walked in, his eyes glazed over as if he was daydreaming. He walked over to Sachi and offered the tea he had brought. Sachi thanked him and he left; his expression unchanging.

"Do you like him? He is oh so kind, I nearly felt bad for taking him. He was one of my first little pets you know. He was just a little boy then. He's grown up so much now, hasn't he?"

Sachi smiled at Haro. Haro stared back.

"You had slept all night," Sachi put her tea down, "come sit, have some tea. You must be hungry."

Haro didn't move.

"Haro hunny, why are you being so cold, please don't make me sad. Have some tea, please."

Haro moved slowly and sat across from Sachi. He took no tea.

"Who are you? You are not Sachi."

"Me? Of course I'm Sachi! How could you say that Haro. I'm so offended."

"You are not! The woman last night, and you, now, you are not my beloved Sachi!"

In anger, Haro had stood up. Sachi looked down at her hands in her lap. Tears streamed down her face.

"I... I am not your beloved?" Sachi looked up at Haro, "You do not treasure me? I have no worth to you? Was I not the woman you were about to propose to the other night? How can you push me away after something like that?"

"The woman, the woman I was with last night was not a monster like you. The expressions you made, the things you said, Sachi would not say that."

"Then you don't know me. You don't know Sachi," she looked up at him, "You don't deserve Sachi. You don't like Sachi. If you don't like Sachi then why did you treat her so kindly? Why did you give Sachi false hopes and dreams, showering her with promises that you would never keep? You are the worst that Sachi has ever met."

Sachi displayed a terrible expression of anger and rose up. She stood face to face with Haro, staring right into his eyes. Haro tried to back away, but his muscles would not move. Sachi smiled.

"But ones like you are the easiest to capture. How infatuated and confused you are, I can't help but smile. This makes me so happy."

Sachi walked away and looked out of the window. Haro was still stuck standing, unable to move.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Sachi spun around and faced Haro, "How the sun shines in my hair, makes my skin glow. You noticed so many other things other than how Sachi looked. Sachi took her time with you. You were special to Sachi. But, I've had enough. I want another one. My hunger grows more and more each day, I must feed."

At this, Haro flinched. Feed? She couldn't possibly mean him, could she?

"Oh, Haro, please don't fret," she swooped down to him, caressing his face with her hands, "all will be well. You will be the happiest man on earth, just like you were last night. Do you remember? Sachi was so happy. Sachi had tears in her eyes before you even proposed. Sachi wanted to hug you and hold you forever so much. Do you remember?"

And Haro did remember. He remembered their moments together before his proposal. He remembered her happy expression when he knelt in front of her. It brought back memories, of when they were always together, alone, intimate moments and fun moments. He remembered it all. He wanted that Sachi. Not this strange woman, who seemed to act more like a girl. He wanted Sachi. All he wanted to see was Sachi. Sachi, his beloved.

Haro stood there. A smile on his lips and his eyes glazed over, replaying memories of the past over and over. Sachi sighed and knelt down. Her tears had not run out yet. Looking up at Haro, she felt sorry. It was a strange feeling. As if undoing time would make things better. But why? Sachi had what she wanted. Sachi was hungry. This thought brought her out of her misery.

"Haro, hunny. Come down here. Sachi wants to give you something."

Haro obeyed without hesitation. Sachi took his face in her hands and kissed him. She drew back a little and sucked in. His chakra flowed from his lips into her. She sighed with relief. New pets always taste better and are more filling than older ones. She would have to have him slowly erase himself from his own life. His life was hers now.

"Nagataka! Please escort Haro out of the building, he knows what to do."

Nagataka, the man who brought in the tea, stepped through the wall-door and gently guided Haro out of the room. Sachi sighed. Haro, the handsome man, he has mesmerized Sachi. What will Sachi do? Sachi is a demon; Sachi can do whatever she wants. There are no rules for those that are born a criminal. Sachi will continue her search, her search for the perfect man who will never leave her. Who will say 'I love you' with all truth.

Sachi lay down on the floor. Another man had entered the room when Nagataka left and placed a pillow under her head before it hit the floor. She sighed once more. Out of all the men she had now, none of them were _the_ one. Sachi will keep searching, Sachi will never give up.

Nagataka let Haro find his own way home. Haro walked slowly away from the mansion that was Sachi's home. It was deathly quiet as he continued down the long lane to the main road. Slowly he remembered where he was, what he was doing. Soon, he walked with purpose and valour. Haro needed to get home very fast. He needed to tell everyone that he and Sachi had decided to take off on their dream journey around the world. Sachi had always wanted to see the world. Haro would have to pack as soon as possible and meet Sachi at her mansion. There was no time for explanations, Haro wanted to see Sachi again as soon as possible.

When Haro had reached his home, there was a letter on the floor at the front door. It was addressed to him.

Haro! This is your beloved Sachi. (Haro did not notice that it had gotten to his house before he had even gotten there)

I have great news for you! I am to have a child! Please do not fret over this. I know that we were supposed to go on our journey to see the world, but I just can't with the baby. Please, you can live at my place for the time being. And please don't tell anyone, I want to surprise everyone who you want to know! Hurry to your new home.

Love, Sachi

Haro, beaming with delight, ran to his room to start packing.

* * *

:D Thank you for reading!


	2. Prologue II

Prologue II

Sachi was lounging outside. Three of her pets were with her, along with Haro. She rubbed her swollen belly. It was nearly time, she could feel it. Haro caressed her hair and kissed her forehead. The baby will be strong. The baby will be hers. Sachi has a child. Perhaps Sachi will attract different men, perhaps _the _man will be attracted by her motherliness. Yes, this is a good turn of events.

Despite this, Sachi did not know who the real father was. Even though Sachi was with Haro, Sachi would seek comfort in her pets whenever Haro wasn't around. The father could be anyone that she had slept with when she was with Haro. Sachi never kept track. She lived in the moment. She can't remember who the others are. It most definitely would not be the younger ones. Or the older ones. That still leaves many. All of them agree to having been with her, but none can remember when. The pets can be so useless sometimes.

Sachi sighed.

That night, Sachi's water broke. Going to the hospital would be very risky for Sachi. Instead, she had one of her pets, a former doctor, deliver the baby. The delivery was a success. The doctor absentmindedly gave Sachi the baby.

"It's a girl," the doctor said with a monotone voice.

"Oh, my baby girl. Sachi will take good care of you. Sachi will have Haro to help her. Haro will be the perfect father."

Haro walked in and smiled at Sachi and 'their' new baby. Of course he thinks it's his. He wasn't fully in the lull of Sachi's spell when he read the letter. He still remembers. He remembers more than he needs to. Sachi could have gotten herself into more than she could handle.

"She's beautiful. What shall you name her?"

"I thought long and hard over this. If the baby were a boy, Mareo. Since it's a girl, I chose Chiyoko. What do you think Haro? Does she look like a Chiyoko?"

"Yes, that name suits her very well. She will grow strong under your care."

"Yes, she most definitely will. Haro will help, yes?"

"Of course, I am obligated to and I want to with all my heart."

"... Thank you, Haro."

Sachi looked down at her child with tearfully happy and sad eyes.

A few months later, the Nine-Tailed Fox came rampaging through, heading for Konoha. The village that Sachi was in was on the outskirts of Konoha. The Fox destroyed it on its way to Konoha. Nothing could be done. There were no ninja strong enough to fight it. It tore houses apart and killed everything in sight. Sachi was also completely helpless against the Fox. It being a much stronger demon, the only thing she could do was flee. She cut off her links to all her pets except for Haro to make sure that they would all die and fled the village with her child.

After Konoha had rid themselves of the Fox, Sachi, Haro and their child headed for the next village. Distraught and weak, Sachi took refuge in a motel while Haro sat useless in a chair, still under her spell. She could not let him go but she needed him to be a competent person, able to work and do things on his own. Without all of her pets, her strength will slowly deteriorate until she dies. Perhaps she could flee and leave Chiyoko with Haro... The thought sent immense pain through her. How could she leave her child? How could she leave Haro? Has she actually developed feelings for the stupid ninja? Looking up at Haro, she saw nothing. The man he used to be was gone. His existence was unknown for she had taken him away from the world. She had done the same to all of her other pets. Tears streamed down her face. There was no way that she could forgive herself for her misdeeds. But Sachi needs to do this. If not, Sachi will die. What will Sachi do?

She looked down at her child, sleeping soundly in her arms. She looked up at Haro, gazing with empty eyes at the wall. To free herself, her beloved and her child from harm and her imprisonment, she will have to disappear from this world.

* * *

:D Thank you for reading!


	3. Continuing to the Beginning

Continuing to the Beginning

Haro was nervous. This was the day he decided to do it. He stood outside a flower shop, staring at the sign. He took a huge breath and walked in. Just as he suspected. The beautiful girl was working today. He walked up to the counter. She noticed and smiled at Haro.

"Hello, Sachi."

"Hello, Haro, what can I do for you today?"

"Well, I was just walking by and I was wondering if, when you have time that is, if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat?"

"Are you asking me out, Haro?" she giggled.

"Well, you could say that. We could just be having a snack together, too."

"I think I'd prefer it if you asked me out."

"Then I am asking you out. Would you like to?"

"I most definitely do. Thank you Haro!"

The image began to fade. _No!_ Haro thought. He didn't want it to fade. He was just about to go on a date with his soon to be wife Sachi. He couldn't leave at this crucial moment. His vision became blurry and started to clear up. His thoughts shifted from worrying about Sachi to wondering where he was. He was in the flower shop a moment ago. He wanted to see the part where Sachi got her debut as a dancer. Maybe he is there now? At the dance studio?

The image started to clear and he found himself in a room. A bedroom to be exact. There was a woman in the bed and a child playing with some toys at the foot of the bed. Haro looked at the woman. It was Sachi. He choked. His eyes watered. He began to remember what happened while he was under her spell. He stared at his child. He stared at Sachi. Sachi coughed.

"Haro, come here a moment, please."

"No! You demon, you – you horrible – thing!"

"Please, Haro, I am about to die."

At that, he stopped. He slowly walked to the bed, avoiding eye contact.

"Although you may not believe me, I am truly sorry for putting you through all this. For controlling you against your will, making you relive memories that were never real. I know I have done so much, but I need you to do one more thing for me. You are free now, but I need you to help me. Will you help me, Haro?"

Haro said nothing.

"The child," Sachi continued, "she is our child. She is very precious to me. Please take good care of her. I can no longer live this way. I... I have succumbed to human feelings of grief, despair, sorrow. I can no longer go on. Please, take the child. Take the child to – to – to Konoha! Go to Konoha and raise her well. Please, you don't have to do this out of love for me, you don't have to do it at all, but I beg of you to. Will you Haro?"

He stared at the child. She seemed completely unaware of what was happening. The child looked up and stared. Her eyes were the same. The same as Sachi's. He looked at Sachi.

"Yes... But I'm not doing this for you!" Haro said, "I'm doing this for myself." He looked back at the child.

He had no possessions. He had only what Sachi had and he took all of it. He had left her in her small house. She no longer had her life of luxury. How would she fade away? Did she plan on staying there until she died or finding an abandoned region in the forest? What would she do with the rest of her life? For those last moments that he had with her, she was Sachi, the Sachi he had known. He hoped that she would rest in peace as that Sachi.

As he walked, carrying Chiyoko, he began to remember his time with the demon. He remembered when the baby was born. She's a spring baby. He remembered when the Nin-Tailed Fox attacked. He remembered fleeing with her and watching her fret over the child. He remembered watching her grow weaker in all of her actions, moving about that small house. He looked at Chiyoko. He would take care of her. He would keep Sachi alive and let the world know her through her child.

Haro stepped through the gates of Konoha. The guards stopped him.

"What is your business here?"

"I – my wife passed away recently, I have come here in search of a new home and to take care of our child."

The guards looked at the child, at his little belongings, then at each other and let him pass. Haro walked through, now facing a whole new problem.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a small house within a small village, a beautiful woman rose up from her bed and took a stroll down the road. As she walked by a house, she noticed a man walk out of the front door and around to the back. The woman followed him, careful not to make any noise. He put his load down and turned to go back when he noticed the woman. The woman smiled.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you. I saw you working so hard, you looked awfully tired. I was wondering if you would care for a refreshment?" The woman questioned.

"Thank you kindly, miss. I've been working out back all day long."

He stretched back as the woman withdrew a drink from the folds of her dress.

"You've got a stash up your sleeve? That'd be a nice magic trick." He took a swig of the drink.

"Oh, no. I just conveniently had what you needed," she stepped forward, "is there anything else that I can help you with?" She stepped forward once more.

"Er, no, I'm fine now."

"But you've been working all day. Aren't you in need of comfort?"

"Really, I do this all the time, I'm fine - "

"Perhaps I should have phrased it differently," the woman whispered, "I have come to feed. You are my meal. Please be a good gentleman and cooperate, won't you?"

The man stood dumbfounded. He moved to grab the axe he was using to chop wood but the woman swooped down and gracefully grabbed his neck. A cracking sound was heard and the man moved no more. The woman quickly drank her fill until the man's body ran dry of chakra. She threw her head back and cackled.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUNNN!

:D Thank you for reading!


	4. Ambition and Determination

Ambition and Determination

"Have fun, now, okay?"

"But, I don't know anyone."

"This is your chance to make new friends. I can't always be there for you, Chiyoko."

"But, Haro - "

"I have to go now. Be safe!"

Chiyoko watched her father jump over buildings to the administrative building. He was a qualified ninja. He had just stopped practicing his ninja skills for some time and now they were a little lacking. He took another job within the ninja field. He deals with the ninja files of missing-nin, ANBU and regular ninjas of Konoha. Chiyoko felt bad. He was taking care of her when he could have been brushing up on his ninja skills. Haro never told her why he stopped being a ninja. Haro's never told her where her mother is either.

Chiyoko turned to the intimidating building in front of her. She brushed back her long black hair as her brown eyes shone with determination.

* * *

When Chiyoko stepped into the class, she looked around. There were other kids like her, talking to each other, laughing and having _fun_. Will Chiyoko fit in with these kids? She walked down the first aisle to find an empty seat. She sat in an empty row.

"Hey, these seats are taken. You're not allowed to sit in them."

Chiyoko looked up at the boy who had said it. He had a dog on his head. She turned away and walked across the front of the class. She noticed a dark haired boy sitting alone with his elbows on the table and his fingers interlaced. The row was empty so she went to seat on the other end, one seat away from him. No one complained when she sat down, so she hung her bag off of the chair and took out a book to read. She took a peek behind her at a group of girls who were talking loudly beforehand. They were giving her dirty looks. If they had wanted to sit where she was sitting, they would have said something like the dog-boy did. It wasn't her problem.

There was a loud commotion at the back. A boy dressed in orange had run in and ran into a few other boys. They acted disgustingly towards the boy. When Chiyoko saw him, her head began to hurt. She felt an odd sensation in her right eye. _Oh no_, she thought, _why is it acting up now? Haro won't even tell me. I know he knows. I could stop it if he told me._ She covered her eye. Along with the strange sensation, her eye would change from the regular brown to a bright red. Chiyoko didn't want anyone to see that. Her other eye began to get itchy. She scratched it. She turned back to look at the strange orange-boy when she saw the dark haired boy looking at her. She quickly returned to her book, still covering her right eye.

Just then, their sensei came in and settled down the commotion.

"Hello everyone, I am Iruka-sensei. I will be your teacher for your Academy years."

He continued talking and eventually split the class into two groups of male and female. Iruka-sensei took the males elsewhere while the girls were taken to a field full of flowers. For the whole day, we were taught the acts of ladyship and being a good girl. The world of the shinobi is a dark and tough one, Chiyoko was told, and so they must be the pretty flower that brings beauty to the world of the shinobi. Chiyoko didn't believe a word of what they said.

For the next few days, all that the girls did was pick flowers, learn about chakra and how to be a lady. Chiyoko was bored. Chiyoko wanted to do ninja things. One day, she decided to see what the boys were doing. They couldn't possibly be picking flowers. She remembered the direction they headed off to and when no one was looking, she slipped into the bush. She wasn't sure where exactly the boys were, so she had to double back and find the road again. After she had found them, she slipped back into the bush to get a closer look. As she was traveling through, there was movement in front of her but she was moving too fast to stop in time. She ended up running into two boys. Shikamaru and Chouji, Chiyoko was sure. Right behind them, Kiba, the dog-boy, ran into them.

"Why'd you guys stop?"

Kiba looked at Chiyoko. More movement in the bush was seen and heard. Shikamaru and Kiba got out of the way in time, but Chouji got bowled over by Naruto, the orange-boy. Chiyoko's eye started to act up. Out of sheer frustration and embarrassment, she stopped the strange sensation and it receded. She looked at the four boys, wondering what they were all doing.

"What're you guys doing?" Naruto asked.

"Does it really matter to you?" Shikamaru answered.

"Yeah, it's none of your business, Naruto." Kiba said.

Chouji grunted.

"What have we here?"

Iruka stood over the bushes with his hands on his hips.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Naruto," Kiba said accusingly, "It's all your fault, you're too loud!"

"No it's not! You're the one that stopped. It's because of her!" Naruto yelled.

Chiyoko flinched. She didn't want to be a part of this.

"Chiyoko, what are you doing here?" Iruka asked, "Aren't you supposed to be with the other girls?"

"I don't want to be. All they do is pick flowers. I'm here to be a ninja, not a housewife!"

"You may not like the classes now, but they will get better. You have to learn the basics first. So go back to the others okay?"

"NO!"

Chiyoko took off towards where the boys were. She ran towards the bushes on the other side and continued until she hit a road. Once she knew where she was, she headed home. If the Academy wasn't going to teach her anything, then her father would. He's a ninja.

Chiyoko waited at home for her father. When he got home, he was very annoyed.

"Chiyoko, I heard from the Academy that you refused to stay in class?"

"I'm not learning anything."

"Chiyoko, it may seem like you're not learning anything, but you need the basics first. It's always boring at first. I remember my first day in class. I think I slept through it." Haro smiled.

Chiyoko liked to see her father happy, but the classes were ridiculous.

"Trust me," Haro continued, "It'll get better, just you wait."

"... Okay. I trust you, but," Chiyoko hesitated, "I want to know, did the first day make you quit being a ninja?"

Haro looked at Chiyoko for a moment and then laughed.

"Oh, I wish it were that simple Chiyoko. I know that you're an intelligent little girl but explanations are going to have to wait until later."

"But - "

"No buts. Now don't miss out on class again or you'll have to work on your homework _all _night."

Chiyoko huffed, "Fine."

Someday Chiyoko would find out all the answers to her questions. She was determined. She would also find a better way to become a ninja.

Chiyoko would also make sure to never run into those boys again. Especially Naruto. Is her reaction because of the Fox? What could it be that connects Chiyoko to the Fox? [Oh, I wonder. :P]

* * *

I know, it's kind of boring. I'm not stalling, it just takes a while to start from the very beginning. THE very beginning. Just wait a couple more chapters. Pretty please? :D

Arigato gozaimasu!


	5. Explanations Hidden, Hidden Feelings

Explanations Hidden, Hidden Feelings

From that troublemaking day on, Chiyoko concentrated very hard on teaching herself how to be a ninja. She studied from her father's books and from those in the library. She studied chakra flow and control, and ninja techniques. She would prove that the Academy's methods were ineffective.

She was not the only one working hard. Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular in the class (Chiyoko didn't know why) was also very determined. Both he and Chiyoko were top in the class. Many parents would joke about Chiyoko and Sasuke being a perfect match. Chiyoko thought otherwise. Sasuke appeared to be a very dull person to her. They had never greeted each other in the past, even though they still sit two seats down from each other. They had only ever worked together briefly and made only as much contact as what was needed. Despite them being the best in their generation of shinobi, they were also the most anti-social. Especially after the Uchiha clan's annihilation. Although, the day that she had found out, Chiyoko attempted to talk to him.

Sasuke was sitting in his usual seat. There weren't many people in the class. Chiyoko got there early so that she could talk with Sasuke. She went and sat beside Sasuke. He gave her a glance.

"I heard. Probably along with everyone else."

He said nothing.

"Um, I offer my condolences... I do hope that you er, recover from your losses and um - "

"What do you want?"

"To talk. If you are in the mood to."

He didn't respond.

"Um, Okay then, well, it's one thing to withdraw yourself from society, but um, there could be something that could er, help you. I mean, acting out in frustration, rage or anger or... revenge - "

He flinched.

"Is something I think is, well, unhealthy, so – okay, I'll shut up now."

Sasuke glared at Chiyoko after he had flinched. Chiyoko quickly moved away to her seat and looked out the window to avoid looking at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't know what to do. It's as if he was an open book. She read him right. He did want to act out on revenge. He also knew that he had to concentrate completely on his training and getting stronger in order to exact his revenge. And the way she spoke. It's as if he was staring into the eyes of an adult. He always thought that she was strange. What was she talking about anyways? Was she suggesting something other than taking part in revenge? How would she know how he felt?

Later that day, Haro returned home in frustration.

"This is absolutely terrible. It's one thing that the Uchiha clan was betrayed, but that nearly every single one was killed? It's unbelievable! Do you know how many ninja files I have to go through? I need to help remove the bodies too. It's such gruesome - Chiyoko?"

Chiyoko wasn't listening. She was staring at her homework, unable to concentrate.

"Chiyoko, is something wrong? Sasuke is in your class isn't he? Did the Uchiha tragedy affect you? I'm sorry that I've been saying all of this, I should have taken into account that you would know."

"It's okay Haro. I talked to Uchiha about it."

Haro looked surprise. His forehead creased with concern. She never used his name when she talked about Sasuke. Was it out of respect?

"And?"

"He's mad. He wants revenge. I tried to approach him softly, but I just couldn't keep going. He was too hurt."

Chiyoko paused and then looked up at Haro.

"Haro, why do I know this? Those feelings of his, they were so strong. I couldn't just leave him like that. His expression and everything else though, was all calm. You never seem surprised whenever I know what you're really feeling. I know something's up. How do I know these things, about people that I don't even know!"

Haro sighed.

"Chiyoko, you're still too young - "

"I may be too young, I know I'm only seven, but I'm not stupid! I felt it myself. I was concentrating hard on Uchiha. He was surprised by how I talked to him. You feel it too don't you? I've got a better intellect than most seven-year-olds, don't I?"

Haro paused for a long time.

"I guess it can't be helped. Chiyoko, you might hate me after this. You might think that I'm lying. But this is the... truth. I don't want to hurt you with it, but if you insist... If you can feel that I'm lying about how I feel about this situation, then it can't be helped."

Chiyoko had a hard expression on her face. She was ready. Haro sat down beside her.

"Get comfortable, this will be a long story."

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D


	6. Of Legends

Of Legends

_A long time ago, in a village not far from here, Haro was leading a successful life as a ninja. He enjoyed being able to protect the lives of those in his village and always prayed for those he had killed, for he had a soft heart and disapproved of meaningless slaughter. There was a flower shop down the street from his house that he passed nearly every day. Occasionally he would go in to chat with the owners, whom he was close to and to admire their collection. Eventually, he began to visit the flower shop to talk with their new beautiful employee, Sachi. Sachi and Haro became good friends and Haro found himself buying flowers for no reason except to talk with Sachi._

_Eventually, Sachi and Haro started seeing each other until their relationship became serious. On the night of his proposal, Sachi suggested that instead of them getting married, Haro could live at her place. Wondering about the strange turn of events but still pleased that he could be with Sachi, he moved in with her. Soon after, Sachi told him about their baby growing inside of her. Haro was very happy. All he wanted to do now was take care of Sachi and the child. He had become so infatuated, so in love, that he quit his job of being a ninja._

_Not long after Chiyoko was born, the Nine-Tailed Fox pillaged the village on its way to Konoha. Haro fled with Sachi and Chiyoko from their home to the forest, where the Fox would not go. Their home and belongings were destroyed. They went to the nearest village and took refuge there._

_After they had recovered from their losses, Sachi became ill. Her strength started to leave her and she became bed-ridden. Haro did all that he could for her, but she ended up passing away. After that, Haro went to Konoha, for it was Sachi's last dying wish to raise Chiyoko properly in Konoha. He searched for a place to stay and joined the ninja force again._

"The End."

"What? That's it? That doesn't answer any of my questions!"

Haro laughed, "I told you, this stuff is too much for you. Much of what I told you is true though, so don't go thinking that everything is a lie. I'm trying my best, Chiyoko, to keep you out of harm's way."

"But, I can take it. I know I can! I want to know what's so different about me. And my eye! Do I have an infection or something?"

"No, no. You're eye is fine. I suppose... you could call it... a special kind of kekkai genkai."

"What? Is it hereditary? Did I get it from mom?"

"Yes, you did get it from your mother."

"I still don't believe you," Chiyoko stuck her tongue out at her father, "and that story wasn't long at all."

"Well, I can't have you staying up all night worrying about this. We've got to eat dinner at some point, too. You hungry, kiddo?"

"... Starving!" With a smile, Chiyoko bounced up and followed her father to the kitchen. He _was_ trying hard. Trying to keep her away from the truth. Chiyoko decided not to stress her father out anymore. Behind that everyday smile of his, he harbours feelings of sorrow and sometimes, sometimes Chiyoko could feel hate whenever he smiled at her.

* * *

By now Chiyoko knew. She knew everything that everyone else knew. It has been twelve years since the Fox attacked the village, yet everyone still lies in fear of the boy who saved them all. Chiyoko turned around to look at the lonely boy on the swing. Along with being the village monster, he was a very incompetent ninja. He had failed the graduation test for the Academy. Chiyoko felt very sorry for him. She looked back at her father, there for the celebration. He was engaged in conversation with other happy fathers. She quietly made her way over to the boy on the swing.

"Hi." She stood in front of him.

He looked up sadly and shifted his position.

"Now that's not very nice," Chiyoko put her hands behind her back and leaned over, trying to see his face, "You're supposed to say 'hi' back."

"Leave me alone."

"But I don't want to."

"Well, I want you to leave."

"Oh, come on Naruto. It's not the end of the world."

"It's the end of my life! I need to become Hokage!"

"You've got your whole life to become Hokage. Practice makes perfect! Practice, practice, practice and you'll be able to pass the test fine!"

Naruto said nothing.

"You know it's true. You just don't want to admit that you've given up."

"Shut up! Leave me alone!"

"Hmph, fine."

Chiyoko walked back to Haro. Haro pretended not to notice that she had gone. Haro never disapproved of her speaking and interacting with Naruto, but he was always uneasy whenever he saw how freely she talked with him. It reminded him of how she wasn't completely human.

"Haro," Chiyoko tugged on his shirt, "are you done yet?"

"Just a few more minutes Chiyoko. Then we'll leave."

Chiyoko huffed and looked back at the swing. Naruto wasn't there anymore. Boy, he sure recovers fast. She looked back at the people whom Haro was speaking to. Haro had migrated to where the bulk of all the fathers were. She saw many boys being unwantedly patted on the head. She looked around and saw all the girls with their mothers. Chiyoko felt very out of place. She was never close friends with any of the girls. She didn't have a mother to pamper her. She tugged on Haro's shirt again.

"Haro..."

"Just hold on Chiyoko, we haven't been here for very long."

"So this is your daughter, Chiyoko?" A man addressed Haro with Sasuke by his side, "I have heard many good things about her."

"Yes," Haro replied, "I am very proud of her. She's going to be the best little ninja ever."

"Not if Sasuke beats her!" They both laughed.

Chiyoko stared at Sasuke who was avoiding any eye contact. _He has grown up to be quite handsome_, Chiyoko thought. _But he's still as cold and solitary as ever_.

"Hi."

Sasuke glanced at her, "Hi..."

"It's very exciting isn't it? Graduating from the academy. We're officially genins now!"

"Hmph."

"You don't seem very happy about this, Uchiha."

He stared at her. Why does she call him that? Even Naruto, his supposed 'rival', called him Sasuke.

"I'm just saying. _I'm_ very happy. Now I don't have to sit in class all day long. It's a relief." Chiyoko stretched her arms up into the air. Sasuke just looked away.

"As untalkative as ever." He glanced sharply at her.

"You're intimidating looks won't work on me. You should say something if you don't like what I say."

Haro patted Chiyoko on the head.

"It was very nice chatting with you. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Haro said

"Yes, perhaps we can communicate more often, for old time's sake." Sasuke's escort replied.

"I would very much enjoy that."

"Maybe Sasuke and your little Chiyoko will become better acquainted."

"NO!" Both Sasuke and Chiyoko yelled. They both glared at each other.

Haro laughed.

"Now, now. We don't want any early rivalries, do we?"

"No, Haro. He's not my enemy, I just don't like him."

"Chiyoko! Don't be so rude."

"But, it's true for him too!"

"That's enough. I'm sorry. I'll see you around."

"Yes, Haro, have a good day."

"Chiyoko, watch what you say in front of your elders." Haro scolded as they walked away.

"You heard him, he said no, too." Chiyoko retaliated.

"And that's as far as it should have gone. I don't want to hear you talk like that again. Now, where do you want to eat to celebrate?"

Later that day, Chiyoko decided to go to the Konoha Library. He father had to go back to work. Before he had left though, Chiyoko had asked for his permission and signature to access certain sections of the library; sections where the books there could not be taken out. Her excuse was to start immediately on self-training herself. She wanted to know all there was to know. What she was really looking for were books on supernatural phenomena. She had been waiting for this day for her whole life. In order to access these sections, one had to be a qualified ninja as well. She was now an official ninja.

Chiyoko looked through many books all day long. There was no such kekkai genkai like hers. There was the sharingan, the Uchiha specialty that could predict movements of one's opponent. There was also the byakugan which could locate chakra points and gave the user farsightedness and a 360 degree view. There was no kekkai genkai listed that allowed the user to feel what others felt or make the user able to hypnotize those that looked into the user's eyes.

Chiyoko started to look at books that weren't related to each other at all. Her ideas were getting more farfetched as she went. She eventually found a book on demon legends. Out of curiosity and now boredom, she flipped through the book. There were stories on demons that haunted mountains, demons who stole little children, demons who destroyed villages in one foul swoop, demons who were demon succubus that drained chakra from their victims; one famous succubus who went by many names such as Maria, Kimiko, Michiko, Sachi and Suki. Demons that ate only the insides of – hold on.

Chiyoko flipped back a few pages. A demon succubus? One of the names was Sachi... Chiyoko couldn't believe it. It was just a coincidence. Sachi is a pretty common name. Despite that, she continued to read about the demon succubus. The apparently famous legend of Sachi...

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D


	7. The Legend of Sachi

The Legend of Sachi

_In a frozen land far away, there lived a most beautiful girl named Maria. Her heart was pure, her movements graceful, her actions gentle. She grew up with very close friends and many proposals. Despite her cozy happiness, she felt very alone. All of the men she had ever met could only comment on her beauty. Was there not one that would take the time to get to know her? In her sadness, she ran away from her winter land to find a better life. She traveled and witnessed the changes in weather. The ground turned from white to green. The trees grew fuller and held the colours of nature, red and yellow, green and brown. The blue sky broke through the sheet of white clouds. She came upon a village where the buildings were not covered in snow and the streets were a rich colour of brown. She was delighted to see such life. The villagers were very kind. Especially the men._

Especially the men.

_She realized that her fate had been decided long ago. There was no way that she could escape this destiny of hers. She had found a new home, new friends, but still not the pure love that she wanted, that she once harboured. Filled with grief, she stumbled away to a waterfall that she regularly visited. There, she wept and called out for someone to help her. No one answered her calls._

_When she returned to the village, she was distraught and angry at the world. In all her anger, she killed nearly everyone in the village. When there was no one in sight, she did not stop. She continued to the next village and when nightfall had arrived, she stealthily slit the throats of all the men she could find. Her hatred was grand. Her hatred was overwhelming. She became entranced in her search for the perfect man but deemed all men unacceptable. This contradiction put her at a standstill and turned her into a monster. She would not eat, she would not rest. She drank the blood of all her victims. _

_Her activity was noticed by a village head and he sent his men to try and kill her. The men never came back. Maria had seduced them and took them for her own. She fed off of their 'love' for her, taking energy whenever she felt weak. Eventually, she isolated herself from society and fled the village with her men, whom she called 'pets'._

_In some twisted way, she had become a demon. Her once human, warm-hearted and kind self had vanished. She never ate or drank any food or water and starved her human self until it died away. She had complete control over her evil actions and took no heed to how she might have felt for taking men away from their own families, their own lives. She, the demon known as the lonely Widow, even though she never married, continues to haunt the lives of men._

A foot note at the bottom of the story read that the creation of a demon succubus was more complicated and that the above legend is as the story was told. Not all details were presents and not all information was correct.

Chiyoko stared at it. She slowly flipped the page. There, there was information on how a demon succubus mesmerizes her victims. She identifies their feelings, brings them into a state of insecurity and puts a 'spell' over them with her eyes. She then makes them remain in a blissful state while she sucks out there energy through the mouth.

Chiyoko brushed her eye. Is that what she does? When men are kind to her, after she looks at them with pleading eyes to get the plushie that she wants? How she knows that they feel sad, lonely, or angry, even if they smile? She is a demon succubus?

Chiyoko scanned the whole book. There must be something else. She can't be a succubus. What is Chiyoko looking for? Is she trying to find out if she is a different kind of demon? Maybe her mother isn't a succubus, but one of the terrible demons that rip the spine out of their victims before they are devoured? Would Chiyoko rather be _that_ kind of demon? She slowly closed the book and stared at it.

Haro would have some explaining to do when she got home. Chiyoko crammed the book into her bag, not caring if she wasn't supposed to take it, and ran out of the library.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D


	8. The Truth and All of Its Pain

The Truth and All of Its Pain

Haro was already home when Chiyoko got there. He was at his work desk, reading a paper.

"Chiyoko! Have you made progress in your studies?"

"Yes. Tonnes. I learned lots of stuff. Stuff like this."

Chiyoko slammed the book down on his desk. She was very mad.

"I thought you were reading up on how to improve your shinobi skills? Why would you be looking at something like this?"

"Haro," Chiyoko's expression changed to sadness, "please tell me that what I've found is wrong. In that book, it spoke of a woman, a woman who went by many names. One of the names was Sachi. What Sachi could do... It sounds like the stuff that I can do. It's the same. It's – it's - ," Chiyoko took a big breath, "Is my mother a demon?"

Haro stood up and looked out of the one window in the room, "Suddenly, I feel like a very old man. All of that, it was so long ago." Haro turned around and picked up the book.

"If you read what I think you read, then yes. Your mother... She is a demon."

Chiyoko was paralyzed with anger, with fear. Her expression became violent. It reminded Haro of the terrible expression that Sachi had made. He flinched back and looked away.

"My mother's a DEMON?! And you NEVER TOLD ME?! I can't believe you Haro, you're terrible! You – you're a terrible father!"

"I'm sorry Chiyoko, I didn't want you to find out this way - "

"Then when? When were you going to tell me? And what other way would it have made it easier on me?"

"Chiyoko, I – I don't know. There never seemed to be a good time."

"Of course not. Telling your daughter that she's a half-demon isn't exactly the easiest thing to say. But still..."

Haro sighed, "Calm down Chiyoko. Will you let me explain? Explain everything?"

"And tell the truth?"

"Yes, I will tell the truth this time."

Chiyoko looked at her father. He was a good man. He was nothing but hurt right now. He lost his family, he lost his free will and then he lost his beloved. How much would it hurt him if he lost his only child?

"Fine," Chiyoko crossed her arms, "I'm listening."

"Let's go get some tea first. This time, it will take a while."

Chiyoko sat in silence as she listened to her father explain all about her mother. He told her how good of a person she was and how he still believed that the kind Sachi still existed. He stumbled over the time when she put him under her spell. He told her of remembering how wonderful it was to stay in those memories with Sachi. His tone changed when he spoke of what happened afterwards. And then there came another shocking truth to Chiyoko.

"Chiyoko... There is a possibility... That I am not your father."

"... Sachi, she... I am an illegitimate child?"

Haro breathed a sigh, "I'm afraid so. Now that I think back, I cannot think of how Sachi and I could have... Conceived you. There wasn't any time that – that we had ever - "

"I get it Haro."

Haro coughed, "Yes, so, any of Sachi's... Pets could be your father."

"Any of them..."

"Chiyoko..."

Chiyoko looked away from her father. She had heard, she had listened. She just couldn't take it all at once. In the past, Haro had always told Chiyoko to wait. She understands why now. This would take some time to sink in. On the day of her graduation, too. Chiyoko is so stupid, why does she do these things to herself?

"I need to be alone." Chiyoko walked towards the front door.

"Come home safely... Please, come home."

"... I will, father."

Haro stared after his daughter as she walked away. It was the first time since he had left Sachi that she had called him her father.

Chiyoko didn't know what to do, what to think, or where to go. She stared at the ground and swung her arms back and forth, brushing her long, wide sleeves against her shorts. Too much had happened today. Too much has happened in Chiyoko's life. Chiyoko is part-demon. Is that why chakra control is easy for Chiyoko? Is that why Chiyoko has such good senses? If Chiyoko wasn't a half-demon, would Chiyoko still be the same ninja?

Somehow, Chiyoko had wandered into a clearing in a forest on the outskirts of Konoha. Unable to continue, she plopped herself down and lay back in the long grass. She closed her eyes, letting the long weeds tickle her skin. The sun had sunk into the horizon when she heard footsteps. She held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to move. She didn't want anyone to find her, she wanted to be alone.

She heard the footsteps pick up speed and soon heard another set, faster that the first. Heavy breathing could be heard as well. Curious, Chiyoko sat up. She caught a glimpse of silhouettes moving fast through the trees and then they were gone. She quickly stood up and moved to the edge of the clearing in the direction the black figures had gone.

A voice called out, in both anger and excitement –

* * *

Continues in the next chapter!!

Thanks for reading! :D


	9. Confrontation, Pownage and a Phone Call

Confrontation, Pownage and a Phone Call

She heard the footsteps pick up speed and soon heard another set, faster that the first. Heavy breathing could be heard as well. Curious, Chiyoko sat up. She caught a glimpse of silhouettes moving fast through the trees and then they were gone. She quickly stood up and moved to the edge of the clearing in the direction the black figures had gone.

A voice called out, in both anger and excitement –

* * *

"NARUTO!"

Chiyoko gasped. Naruto? Was he being chased? Why?

"Naruto! You can't run forever. Give me the scroll!"

So he was being chased. Chiyoko quickly sped off in the direction of the voices. She didn't know why she was running after them, but she needed a distraction. She couldn't concentrate on who she was or what she was or what she was doing with her life. She put all her focus on pursuing Naruto's pursuer. The faint foot-on-wood tapping stopped so Chiyoko stopped, too and hid behind some brush and a tree.

"Not running anymore? Come on Naruto, I helped you with your problem, now give me the scroll like a good boy."

There was no response from Naruto. And then, "NO! Y – you tricked me. I'm never giving this to you!"

"Naruto, don't make any rash decisions - "

"Naruto, don't listen to him!" Chiyoko recognized Iruka sensei's voice.

She chanced a peek around her tree. She saw the back of Naruto's pursuer, facing Naruto whose back was to a tree across the clearing. Iruka was to the right, from her vantage point.

"Mizuki," Iruka-sensei said, "I was hoping that it wouldn't be you."

"Iruka!"

"Mizuki, why are you doing this?! You're a better man than this, a better shinobi! What you're doing right now, it's not right and you know it!"

"Cut the crap, Iruka. I know I'm not 'good' anymore. Actually, I've never been good! You're blind Iruka, I used you right in front of your eyes and you never even noticed!"

"Don't say those things! Those are not things that the Mizuki I know would say."

"Heh, you don't know me. Iruka, you have never known me. Now, Naruto, hand over the scroll."

"Don't do it Naruto!"

"Iruka, go dig yourself a grave! You haven't done anything for Naruto, he doesn't even know who he is!" Mizuki smiled at Naruto, "He doesn't even know _what_ he is."

"Naruto, don't listen to him, give the scroll to me. You have to return it."

"Haven't you always wondered Naruto? Why people in the village purposely avoid you, why they whisper bad things about you behind your back? Wouldn't you like to know the source of all your suffering?"

"Mizuki... Don't say it."

"Iruka," Naruto said with surprise, "you know?"

Mizuki barked a laugh, "It's because you have a demon inside of you! You were the little baby that the 4th Hokage sealed the Nine-Tailed Fox inside. You carry around a monster within the village. You _are_ a monster!"

Naruto sat frozen with shock. Mizuki took this chance and withdrew a giant shuriken and swung it at Naruto. Chiyoko nearly cried out, but stopped herself. She did not want to be seen. Not yet. Iruka managed to get in front of Naruto before the shuriken hit him. It protruded from his back.

"No! Naruto isn't a monster. Naruto is Uzumaki Naruto of the Hidden Leaf Village!"

Chiyoko decided that she needed to stop this Mizuki. Iruka has a very large wound and Naruto had just been told that he harbours a monster. Chiyoko could relate to that. She quickly appeared in front of Mizuki. Mizuki stepped back in surprise.

"Mizuki, right? I think that you've done enough damage for tonight."

Naruto peeked around Iruka, "Chiyoko?!"

Iruka collapsed over Naruto.

"Sensei!" Naruto yelled, "Sensei, wake up! Don't leave me now. Sensei!"

Chiyoko glared at Mizuki. _Why won't it work? _She thought. _Why won't my succubus abilities work?_ She furrowed her eyebrows in frustration and walked closer to Mizuki. He scowled and stood his ground, trying to look intimidating. What is with this girl? She had to show up _now_?

Chiyoko stopped, looking him straight in the eye.

"Do you really need that scroll, Mizuki? What use is it to you? Sooner or later you will be caught. What's the point of going to such lengths to get a useless item like that? You could be spending your time doing more useful things."

"Girl, get out of my way!" His anger flared up like a volcano, but, underneath that volcano, there was panic. So, Mizuki needs this scroll desperately. So much that he is afraid of losing it now. Something must be at stake for him.

Chiyoko decided that there was only one way to deal with this.

Mizuki swung a punch at Chiyoko, but she leaned back and easily avoided it. He threw another punch with his other hand which Chiyoko side-stepped. She ducked under the third punch and brought her leg back for a kick. BAM! She got him right in the ribs. He stumbled back, but didn't recover quickly enough. Chiyoko was in his face with a punch and then she elbowed him in the neck. This time though, Mizuki blocked her punch and grabbed her arm. He flipped her and then threw her into a tree. Chiyoko ignored the pain and landed on her feet, ready to attack.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A massive amount of clones appeared and proceeded to beat the shit out of Mizuki. After only a few minutes, a purple and black Mizuki was lying on the ground with a tired Naruto panting beside him. Naruto smiled up at Chiyoko.

"I did it! In your face, Chiyoko!"

Both Chiyoko and Iruka smiled. Despite the fact that he knows about the Nine-Tailed Fox, he's already smiling so soon after? Has it not sunk in yet?

Iruka called Naruto over as Chiyoko walked over to him. Naruto went over and sat in front of Iruka.

"Close your eyes."

Naruto closed his eyes. Iruka took off his headband and tied it onto Naruto's head. When Naruto opened his eyes, he ecstatically jumped and cheered and glomped Iruka.

"Ah, Naruto, Iruka-sensei is hurt!" Chiyoko protested.

After Naruto calmed down, Iruka decided to treat Naruto to ramen to celebrate his graduation. Naruto invited Chiyoko to come along but she declined and said that her father was expecting her to come home soon.

So, Iruka and Naruto headed to Ichiraku Ramen while Chiyoko returned home. As Chiyoko was walking home, she contemplated about Naruto's reaction. There were many good things that happened to him tonight. Unlike Chiyoko. Even though they had both suddenly found out their true identities, Naruto seemed ten times happier. Perhaps Chiyoko should try to be happy, too. Tomorrow are the group assignments. Perhaps she should congratulate him properly and explain her sudden appearance when she sees him.

"Chiyoko, you're home!" Chiyoko ignored Haro as she walked into the house. She continued straight to her bedroom, leaving a depressed Haro behind her. She closed her door and flopped down on her bed. Chiyoko was tired, oh so very tired. But, it seemed as if the world would not let her sleep. The phone rang twice before Haro answered it. Since the house was quiet, Chiyoko could hear every word that Haro said.

"Hello?"

"..."

"Yes, I did arrange for that."

"..."

"I want Chiyoko to have the best training possible. She is very passionate about becoming a shinobi."

"..."

"Yes, I am aware of that, Hokage."

That caught Chiyoko's attention. She slowly got up and crept over to her door.

"..."

"Yes, I know that, too, but - "

"..."

"There is no other reason."

"..."

Haro sighed, "I don't want to take any risks. Having a personal sensei for her is what I think would be best."

_What?_ Chiyoko thought. _A personal sensei? Is Haro planning on not letting me go to the group selection tomorrow? What is he planning?_

"..."

"But - "

"..."

"If this isn't suitable, then what could be better?"

"..."

"That's exactly what I don't want."

"..."

Haro sighed. "Fine."

"..."

"Goodbye, Hokage."

Chiyoko crawled back into her bed. What is Haro planning with the Hokage about Chiyoko?

Thanks for reading! :D


	10. A Never Ending Stream of Troubles

A Never Ending Stream of Troubles

"Haro," Chiyoko said, "I'm heading off to the Academy now. We're going to be put into groups!"

"Hm, have fun." Haro distractedly continued scanning his papers.

"I think we'll be separated into groups of three. I wonder who my sensei will be."

"You'll find out soon, won't you?"

"I wonder who my teammates will be, too. I really hope Maki isn't in my group. You know how annoying she is."

"Won't you be late if you keep on chatting?"

"Oh... I suppose you're right. Okay, I'm going now! I'll introduce you to my teammates later!"

"Okay."

"..."

Was Chiyoko dreaming last night? She was sure that she heard him talking about a _personal sensei_. Perhaps the Hokage disagreed? Was this really a matter that needed to be discussed with the Hokage? The Hokage has many other things to attend to, Chiyoko was sure. Whether or not she got a personal sensei was no immediate concern of his. It's not like Chiyoko needs any special attention. Now, if it were someone special like Naruto –

Chiyoko stopped dead in her tracks. But she _was_ special. She _was_ like Naruto. She was a half-demon. Chiyoko had completely forgotten. The event with the Mizuki man and Naruto last night had distracted her. And now the news had hit her again. Everything she had read and everything Haro had told her came rushing to the front of her mind. What was she supposed to do now? How will she act, now that she knows that she is exposing people to a demon? Is Haro the only one that knows?

* * *

Shikamaru and Chouji were walking to the Academy. Today was the day they were going to be split into groups. As per usual, Chouji was snacking on his favourite chips and Shikamaru let out a yawn.

"It's ridiculous how early we have to get up for this." Shikamaru complained.

"Shikamaru, you say that for everything. Including times when you _don't_ need to wake up _at all_, you complain about waking up 'too early'."

"Any time is too early. I'd prefer to go when I wanted to."

"Yeah, but when would you ever want to go?"

Shikamaru grunted. Chouji dug to the bottom of his chip bag but looked with sadness at the empty bag. He proceeded to take another chip bag out from his bag.

While Chouji rummaged for another bag, Shikamaru spotted a girl a few blocks down from them and a building or two away from the Academy. He recognized her as Chiyoko. She ruined their first day of hooky, cursing all of their later attempts because the senseis were keeping a close eye on them. For an unknown reason, she randomly stopped. Shikamaru stared at her, wondering what she was doing. He looked around, seeing if there was anything of extreme interest and when he found nothing, he looked back at the girl. She continued to stare at nothing with the most ridiculous expression. Not watching where he was going, he ran into a pole. Chouji took a few more steps before he realized that Shikamaru wasn't beside him. He turned around to see an annoyed Shikamaru rubbing his forehead.

"How did you do that?"

"Troublesome woman..." First, she takes away their hooky time, and then she distracts him and makes him run into a pole. _This_ is why he doesn't like woman. They are nothing but trouble.

Chouji followed Shikamaru's gaze and saw Chiyoko, still standing still as a statue.

"What? What about Chiyoko?"

"I was watching _her_ because she's standing there like an idiot and wasn't watching where I was going."

"Do you think she's okay?" Chouji looked back at the frozen girl, cocking his head to the side.

"Does it even matter? What she does is her own business."

"But what she's doing isn't normal. Maybe we should see if she's okay?"

"We don't have to."

Chouji sighed, "Sometimes your laziness can almost be called cruelty."

"I'm just being realistic and avoiding anything that could be troublesome."

Despite Shikamaru's stubbornness, Chouji continued walking. Shikamaru sighed. Not wanting to leave his friend, he followed Chouji. He would just wait until Chouji figured out how weird and crazy this girl was.

* * *

Chiyoko needs a plan. Now that she knows _what_ she is, she must keep it a secret. Oh, the horrible things that the village would do if they found out. They could burn her. No, they would interrogate her, and _then_ burn her, even though she didn't know much. They could take out her eyes and cut off her limbs, preserve her in a tank and dissect those pieces of her body. They could put her through multiple painful tests that would extract her demon abilities. They could humiliate her in front of _all_ of konoha, kill Haro for knowing about her _right_ in front of her eyes and then execute her (after pulling out her nails, shaving her head, plucking out her eyes, cutting off her toes and who knows what else!).

Wait. Chiyoko needs to calm down. She needs to be rational. She had never known this for twelve years, and she is still alive, her identity secret. Wouldn't it be just that much easier to keep her secret a secret now that she knows? Chiyoko started to feel better. She will deal with the actuality of being a demon later. Right now, she needed to keep her composure.

Chouji walked up to Chiyoko and waved his hand in front of her eyes. Chiyoko flinched and shook her head from side to side.

"Huh?"

"You were just standing there." Chouji answered (it wasn't really a question though).

"What?"

"We – um, I saw you standing here staring at nothing. I wanted to make sure you were okay... _Are_ you okay?" Shikamaru had glanced sharply at Chouji when he said 'we'. Chiyoko didn't even notice the other boy until Chouji accidentally included him.

"Oh, um, yes. I'm fine. Sorry to worry you, I was just... fumbling with an insanely difficult riddle my father had told me this morning." Chiyoko bowed, "Sorry that you had to bother yourselves by coming all the way over here, I'll be going now." Chiyoko had only taken half a step when she was stopped.

"What's the riddle?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hm?"

"I asked, what's the riddle?"

Oh, good job Chiyoko. She was just congratulating herself on thinking of such a brilliant excuse. You just _had_ to say something like that to the guy who is rumoured to have an IQ over 200. You suck.

"Ah, it – it's rather long, I wouldn't want to keep you waiting."

"We're headed in the same direction."

Twice. Of course they're going the same way. They have only been in the same classes since they were kids. Chiyoko sweat-dropped.

"Okay, um well," _Damn it!_ Chiyoko thought, _think of something! Anything!_

"I'm pronounced as one letter, and written with three. Two letters there are, and two only in me. I'm double, I'm single, and I'm black, blue, and gray. I'm read from both ends, and the same either way. What am I?"

"That's not very long," Shikamaru remarked, "And it's simple. You're an eye." He pointed to his eyeball.

"Really? Oh, that makes sense. Thank you Shikamaru-kun! Haha." Chiyoko nervously scratched the back of her head. She already knew the answer to that riddle, but she had to say _something_. And there wasn't even a riddle in the first place. Chouji gave her a strange look. Shikamaru sighed.

"Let's go Chouji."

"Ah, right."

Chiyoko waited a few seconds before following them into the building. She felt dumber than a nail hit on the head. She couldn't believe how fast he had thought of the answer though. Maybe he had already heard of it? Nah, he would've said that he had already heard of that one. But still... Chiyoko looked at the back of Shikamaru's head. He really did have a working brain in that lazy body of his.

Shikamaru didn't like the start of his day. He runs into a poll and then wastes his time on a riddle told to him by the _same girl_ who gave him a goose-egg. This was not the best way to start off this day. Or any day for that matter.

Chouji and Shikamaru walked into the classroom. They were soon followed by Chiyoko, walking in with a slightly depressed aura. She slithered into her seat and sunk as low as she could go. Conversation flitted around the room.

"Hey! You guys are late." Kiba said.

"Yeah, well. We ran into a... problem." Shikamaru said.

"In your dreams, boar!" Sakura hissed.

"Like you've got a chance of being on his team!" Ino screamed back.

[Guess who they're talking about?] Oh, how funny it was that they are sitting _right behind_ him.

"Haha! The great Naruto, the next Hokage, is here!" I think that this is self-explanatory.

Naruto barged in with a victory pose, pointing at some non-existent thing in the air. In the next second, he noticed Sasuke, sitting calm and cool in his seat, as always. His expression scrunched up he stomped over, jumping onto the desk and glaring over Sasuke. This gave Chiyoko an unpleasantly close view of Naruto's ass. With the great entrance and sudden electricity between Naruto and Sasuke, the class was quiet and watching what would happen next. Chiyoko didn't notice this (partly because Naruto's butt was blocking her view of the class) and proceeded to get Naruto's behind away from her.

"Get your ass out of my face, baka."

Chiyoko pushed Naruto over to, what she thought was, the other end of the row. Instead, Naruto moved a little and then stopped. Gasps were heard throughout the room and one of the girls screamed. Chiyoko leaned back to see what had happened and witnessed Naruto and Sasuke's first kiss. She fell of her chair.

There was an outburst of angry girls, laughing and complete shock. While the girls were beating Naruto to a pulp, Chiyoko sat on the ground, her face exposed to another sweat-drop and lines of frustration and embarrassment. It was quite obvious that it was all her fault, and when she looked up, Sasuke was glaring at her. Unknowingly, she tapped into his feelings. A surge of anger, hatred and embarrassment assailed her. She winced and instinctively jumped up.

"I'M SORRY!" Chiyoko yelled.

Sasuke's face remained the same but he was surprised. Without waiting for a response from Sasuke, Chiyoko jumped into the fray of girls and managed to get the girls to pause their sabotage for a moment.

"Stop! STOP! Don't hit _him_." The girls stared at her with anger.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. It was an accident. Can you all just chill?"

Chiyoko turned around and picked up Naruto, plopping him down in his seat.

"Yo, Naruto. Wake up! Be a man, you're not hurt that badly."

Naruto cracked one of his eyes open.

"Good. You're fine. Thank me later."

Chiyoko walked back to her seat. Sasuke was still standing when she got there. Everyone had gone back to chatting. She slowed to a stop right in front of the Uchiha, staring at him right in the eyes. His angry expression remained as they continued their staring contest. She sighed, whispered 'I'm sorry' and continued to her seat. Underneath all the anger and hatred, he was afraid. That Uchiha had some good intuition. She would need to be more careful around him in the future.

Their sensei came in soon after and started his introduction. Everyone had their own hopes for the group assignments.

Naruto, "Not with Sasuke. I can't work with him. He's my rival!"

Sasuke, "I would rather work alone..."

Sakura, "Oh, I really hope I'm with Sasuke!"

Ino, "Heh, Sakura, she's so hopeful. There's a one in a million chance that she'll be with him. And even if she is, _I'll_ be the one to win his heart no matter what."

Hinata, "I really hope Naruto does well. It would be nice to be on the same team."

Shino, "..."

Kiba, "Time to show the world what Akamaru and I are made of. YEAH!"

Shikamaru, "This is such a drag..." [What did you expect? I really want to go swimming in chocolate with purple beanbags filled with shoelaces and have giant salamis as lawn chairs? :P]

Chouji, "It would suck if Shikamaru and I aren't on the same team."

Chiyoko, "I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life. Is it just me, or is everything going downhill? I wouldn't be surprised if my teammates are..."

The rest of Chiyoko's thought continues... in the next chapter (of course!)!

* * *

A/N: In case ya'll have forgotten, Neji, Lee and Tenten are not included in the grouping because they're a year ahead. I nearly wrote them into this chapter -.-" I know, noob mistake :P

^.^ Thank you for reading!


	11. Chiyoko's Goal

Chiyoko's Goal

"I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life. Is it just me, or is everything going downhill? I wouldn't be surprised if my teammates are...

Naruto and Sasuke." Who are proceeding to stare each other into oblivion. Well, at least _Naruto _is trying to make Sasuke disappear with the sheer willpower of the mind. Sasuke has resumed his stoic position, fingers interlaced.

The instructor called for silence and began tallying off names into groups of three.

"Team one... Team two... Team three..." And so on.

Then he got to Team seven.

"Team seven. Uzamaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke - " Naruto groaned. "and Kuro Chiyoko."

Damn. I guess if Naruto can have staring powers, Chiyoko can somehow predict the future. Chiyoko lowered her head to her desk, covering her head with her arms. Naruto was switching back his angry glance from Sasuke and Chiyoko while Sasuke had closed his eyes and set his eyebrows in an angry V. Naruto had considered both Chiyoko and Sasuke a threat, considering that they were both exceptional ninja compared to the rest of the class. Naruto stood up in anger.

"I have to be with _him_?! I don't want to be on the same team as _him_!" Naruto yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke. Sasuke merely opened his eyes and gave Naruto a disgusting look before returning to his former position.

As the instructor calmed Naruto down and told him that the teams could not be rearranged, Chiyoko was cursing herself, again.

_I hate my life, I hate my life!_ Chiyoko screamed in her mind. _The stupid, bone-headed, colour-blind, retarded, incompetent ninja Naruto and the anti-social, 'I'm all that', emo, egoistic, unemotional Uchiha. WHY?!_ It was bad enough that Chiyoko didn't appreciate anyone in this graduating class, but why did she have to be lumped in with the people she detested most? And those two people absolutely hate each other! Chiyoko just wanted to become a puddle and piddle underneath the door. Her life could not get any worse.

Oh, nevermind. Another thing to make Chiyoko's life worse. ALL the girls in the class were administering death glares in her direction. Really, think about it. Just a second ago, Chiyoko was the cause of Sasuke's lips being claimed by Naruto, and now she has also taken a spot on his team, which all the girls were desperate for. When this was over, she was going to dig herself a hole and die in it.

"We decided," the instructor explained to Naruto, "that it would be interesting and beneficial for you to be on the team with the two best shinobi in class. Perhaps you'll actually learn something from them." He continued to reel out names.

After everyone had been assigned their teammates, the senseis were to come in and take them elsewhere for introductions and such. Chiyoko, Sasuke and Naruto were the last ones waiting and they were still waiting a good half hour later.

"He's late! Our sensei's late!" Naruto complained.

"Oh, really? I never noticed." Chiyoko said sarcastically.

"This isn't right; he's a Jonin so he shouldn't be late. I'll show him."

Naruto took a chalkboard eraser and wedged it in between the door frame and the door itself at the very top [A Japanese style sliding door, in case you forgot :P]. He snickered and proceeded to wait, sitting on a desk.

"He's a Jonin, he would never fall for that." Sasuke said. He was annoyed as hell about their sensei's lateness, but he didn't show it.

"We don't want him hating us. Haven't you ever heard of the saying 'first impressions stick'? And that's such a childish thing to do." Chiyoko said as she got up and removed the eraser from the door. She stood in front of it, hand on her hip and was about to speak when there was a voice from behind her.

"I believe you are in my way."

Chiyoko skidded away from the door, startled, and span around to see who the voice belonged to. At the same time, the man walked in and as Chiyoko span, she wacked him in the face with the eraser.

_Oh damn_.

One cheek slightly paler than the other, the man said in a cheery voice, "I've decided that... I hate you all." All three of them were instantly downcast. Chiyoko felt absolutely terrible. She wasn't sure how long she could keep this up. Her composure was falling apart.

As they walked out of the building, following their sensei, Naruto and Sasuke were emanating very dark auras. Chiyoko was being mentally attacked by their emotions. Thinking about emotions, she decided to get a head start on knowing their sensei. His name was Hatake Kakashi and all of his face was covered except for his right eye. But Chiyoko had seen that eye when he had walked in, so she quickly tapped into his feelings.

He was half-amused, part-bored and part-annoyed. He didn't seem very enthusiastic about being a sensei. Or at least, he wasn't enthusiastic about being _their_ sensei. There were no actually feelings of dislike though, which confused Chiyoko. Was he lying then, when he said that he hated us? His light and aloof mood passed over to Chiyoko like a contagious disease and her mood lightened. Perhaps, if Kakashi-sensei doesn't actually hate them, they have a chance at making good first impressions?

They arrived at their destination. A circular balcony atop a building with a canopy.

"For starters," Kakashi-sensei said, "Tell me your likes and dislikes. Let's start with you Sasuke."

Sasuke paused for a moment. "I dislike many things and there aren't many things that I like."

"Okay then. Naruto?"

Naruto sat up straight. "I like ramen! And I don't like _him_." He pointed at Sasuke.

"Interesting. Chiyoko, what about you?"

"There are tonnes of things that I like. What I don't like... is incompetence, and arrogance." Chiyoko replied, subtly implying about her teammates weaknesses.

"All right then. Next, tell me your number one goal in life."

"My goal," Naruto jumped in, "Is to become HOKAGE!"

Kakashi-sensei made no comment and looked at Sasuke.

"My goal," Sasuke said ominously, "Is to kill a certain man."

A pallor of doom descended on them, except for Chiyoko who was concentrating on Kakashi-sensei's still enlightened mood.

"My goal," Chiyoko began, "Is to..."

Now that Chiyoko had thought about it, she had already accomplished her goal. She had found out about her mother (even though the answer wasn't what she expected it to be). She _was_ going to search for her mother by becoming a strong ninja so she could survive through the many trials she envisioned that she would face when she was a child, but that seemed ridiculous. Although now, since her mother is a demon, she _would _be facing many difficulties trying to find her. And she still wanted to find her.

"Is to find a special someone."

"Hm, do you two care to enlighten us on who it is you search for?" Kakashi-sensei addressed Sasuke and Chiyoko.

"No," Sasuke replied and at the same time, "absolutely not," was Chiyoko's reply.

"Okay then. As for me, I don't like you, I like to read and I'm not going to tell you my goal in life."

The three genin sweat-dropped. What is with their sensei?

After Kakashi-sensei explained their first training session (at 5:00 a.m. and no breakfast), he dismissed the genin.

"Be sure not to be late!" The three of them obtained an angry vein on their heads, "And..." He stepped up behind the three before they walked down the stairs, "I do hope that you don't plan on leaving any time soon to complete your goals, especially if the people you are looking for are very strong. Say, for example, a missing-nin - " Sasuke flinched, "Or a demon - " Chiyoko winced, "going after them would be reckless and suicidal, right Chiyoko?"

Chiyoko jumped a little in surprise.

"Uh, yeah! Of course. It would be pretty, um, I mean, very stupid and uh, kind of... ridiculous..." She nervously scratched the back of her head with a fake smile. Chiyoko was still sensing his emotions. Kakashi-sensei had a feeling of satisfaction and a feeling almost like dread. Chiyoko felt the same kind of dread and not because she could sense his emotions.

_He knows, he knows!_

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D


	12. Can You Take It?

Can You Take It?

Chiyoko was still sensing his emotions. Kakashi-sensei had a feeling of satisfaction and a feeling almost like dread. Chiyoko felt the same kind of dread and not because she could sense his emotions.

_He knows, he knows!_

* * *

"Chiyoko, you're home. How did the group selection go?"

"Haro! You usually don't come home until later."

"Yeah well, I wanted to be here when you got back so I brought some of my work home with me. So, how was it, who are your teammates?"

"Oh. It was horrible."

Haro's face fell. There are times in a father's life where he feels powerless to improve the life of his child. This was one of those times for Haro. There was so much that had happened and nothing seemed to be getting better for Chiyoko.

"What happened? What, is it your teammates, your new sensei?"

"_Both_."

That wasn't exactly the answer Haro was hoping for.

Chiyoko began to pace. "How _lucky_ am I that I get to have the two people that are the most annoying and incompetent. It's not _fair_. I would have wanted anyone but them but I thought that the odds were pretty good. What are the chances? Apparently one hundred _percent_."

"Who's on your team?"

"Naruto and Sasuke! Naruto. _And_. Sasuke."

Haro couldn't help but feel slightly relieved that Chiyoko didn't want Naruto on her team. Although, this feeling of relief was immediately cancelled out by the fact that Naruto and Chiyoko were so alike that dislike for one meant dislike for the other. He did not hate his daughter but he did not like Naruto. Yet the reason he hated Naruto could be applied to Chiyoko as well, they are both demons. They are both monsters. Either the container for a demon or the next generation of a demon, they have that connection that Haro could not pass with the excuse that Chiyoko is his daughter. His hatred of demons could not be ignored with Chiyoko just because she is his daughter.

And so, he felt guilt, relief and disgust. He also felt disappointed that Chiyoko would dislike Sasuke being on her team. Sasuke was a good boy. One who had a future ahead of him [Oh, but we all know what really happens :P]. He had talent, a calm and cool personality and was very skilled as a shinobi.

"And you know what else?" Chiyoko continued, "My sensei is crazy. Well, not really. I'm exaggerating. He's a little weird, strange in the head, out of the loop, whatever you want to call it. He expects us to be at our designated training ground at _5:00 a.m._ I don't even wake up at the time, how am I supposed to be ready to train and without _breakfast_ too? What kind of training method is _that_? And another thing," Chiyoko placed her hands flat on the kitchen table in front of Haro, "I think he _knows_."

Haro looked blankly at Chiyoko. "He knows...?"

"He knows about _me_. I only found out _yesterday_ and he _knows_."

"Chiyoko, he would obviously be told who his students are before he meets them - "

"No! He knows that I'm a demon! Part-demon! Whatever, he knows!" Chiyoko hissed.

Haro looked at his daughter. She seemed like a completely different person since yesterday. She was now serious, mostly expressionless and he could tell that any smile she threw on was forced and not natural. He recognized this behaviour though. Kids, as they grow older (for they are not 'children' anymore) use such tactics to hide what they would really express. For example, if they have broken some rule or plan to, a different behaviour can be examined as a defence so the parent does not find out. As a father, Haro would know this. But Chiyoko could have been using this method all day, to hide from others.

So, Chiyoko was still a little bit like herself. This made Haro feel a little better.

"Well, Chiyoko. I hate to break it to you, but he's supposed to know."

"What?"

"You see, I hope you don't get mad at me for this, but at first, I had planned for you to get a personal sensei for... extenuating circumstances. I had discussed this with the Hokage and he had asked for an explanation. I'm not close with the Third but he is a very understanding man so I explained the situation to him. I said that it was what I thought would be... best for you because of... your... background. Now - " Haro held up a finger, stopping Chiyoko's rebuttal, "The Third examined the situation thoroughly. So he said, I have no idea what he did, but I trust him, and he said that a personal sensei was unnecessary and he would not allow me to have one. He said that other measures could be taken if anything were to... happen. Instead, he suggested that you go through with the group selection and that whoever your sensei is will be... informed of the situation. And so, that explains why your sensei has such great insight. No one else has been told and your teammates should be unaware of this."

"Other measures? What are these other measures? Why didn't you tell me about this? What would have been your reason then? When did you tell the Hokage and why am I still alive if you did? I'm a demon, a threat for god's sake wouldn't someone have had the brains to – to dispose of me or something? Wouldn't - "

"I don't know what the other measures are, I didn't tell you because you didn't know at the time, my reasoning would have been that I wanted the best training possible to be given to you and the Hokage was told... he was told the day you enrolled into the Academy. The reason why you weren't... disposed of, as you say, is that you weren't a threat. You were just a child, a naive little girl."

"Oh god." Chiyoko's head sunk onto the table and slowly took a seat in a chair. She took very deep breaths for a while. Haro looked with concern at her. If only it was a day or two later. If only it was a year later. Maybe she didn't even have to know. She could have died a human rather than a contaminated being. Why did all of these things have to happen? This was too much drama, too much trauma for a young girl like her.

"It's been one day. _One_ day." Chiyoko mumbled from her arms which had wrapped themselves around her head. "So much has happened in _one_ day. That's only _24_ hours. Only one day..."

"I know this is a lot to take in, especially all at once, but don't think that the world has ended or turned its back on you. And your life has definitely not ended either. Rather, you've been given many opportunities to continue living and here you are, healthy, trustworthy and not like a bloodthirsty demon. You're Chiyoko."

Chiyoko had heard words like that before. _"No! Naruto isn't a monster. Naruto is Uzumaki Naruto of the Hidden Leaf Village!"_ Naruto had been frozen with awe and by his amazing epiphany brought on by Iruka. Why didn't it have the same affect on Chiyoko? But still, Chiyoko needed to make things easy for Haro to deal with. He was a very sympathetic father, but never a very strong one.

"Thanks Haro. I still need to think about this a little... probably a while... maybe a little longer... Just, give me a few days... possibly a week... maybe a month... hopefully not a year..." Chiyoko went on as slowly dragged herself to her room. Haro sighed and decided to do as her daughter asked. She would know what is best for her betterment more than he would.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was having a conversation with the Hokage in his office.

"She is well, I presume?" The Hokage questioned as he swept his brush across a canvas.

"She did not appear ill or in poor spirits." Kakashi replied.

"Very good. What sort of impression did you get of her?"

"To be honest, she seemed very much like Naruto when I first met her."

"Oh?"

"Yes, she hit me in the face with a chalk eraser."

The Hokage stopped his painting and turned to Kakashi. "Did she now?"

"Yes, purely by accident though, or so it seemed."

"Perhaps she has developed a humorous side."

"Is that a good thing for her?"

"Humour," The Hokage said, dipping his brush in more paint, "is a very powerful tool."

"Should something so powerful really be in her hands?"

"I highly doubt that laughing to death is very common."

"Yes, you have a point... Third, what exactly are you looking for in this girl?"

"Oh, there is nothing to look for with the girl. It is more of her past that I am concerned about."

"Then are you waiting for something to happen?"

"If you are thinking that I wait for this girl to bring disaster, then no, I am not waiting for the disaster will not come."

"Are you hoping of preventing anything from happening by creating restrictions when out of bounds behaviour is reported?"

"No such thing will be required." The Hokage paused. "If you must know, I do not expect anything from this girl except for results."

"Results? Results of what kind?"

"Your job is to monitor her and report anything unusual. Just tell me the results of your observations. That is all that I have asked of you, Kakashi."

"Are we talking about the same results?"

"Please stay within _your_ limits. There is nothing else that you must know except for what your orders are. You may leave."

Kakashi stood still for a moment and then let himself out of the door to the Hokage's office. Kakashi wondered whether or not the Hokage's intentions were to protect Chiyoko or to just keep her alive for a different, less humane purpose.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D


	13. First Training Day And First Victim

First Training Day And First Victim

Chiyoko was exhausted. Her team had given her such a hard time with their morning training. It was such a simple exercise too.

"_When I say 'start' you will attempt to take one of these two bells away from me. Attack me as if you were to kill me. Whoever gets a bell by dark passes the test and whoever does not is sent back to the Academy. Also, whoever gets a bell can eat a bento box which will be at that tower." Kakashi explained, pointing at the peak of a tower in the ditance. _

Is that why we couldn't have breakfast? _Chiyoko thought._

_"But, you've only got two bells," Naruto protested, "There are three of us!"_

_"That's the point. Only two of you will pass, and one of you will fail."_

Well_, Chiyoko thought,_ that's impossible. If one of three ninja were sent back to the Academy every time they became a genin, then the Academy would be packed. There must be a way for all three of us to pass... Is there a hidden bell?

_While Chiyoko thought, so did Naruto and Sasuke. The silence continued._

And anyways, will any of us be able to get a bell? He's an experienced jonin who knows many more techniques, is faster, smarter and more skilled. Unless we work together, we aren't even going to get close to those bells. Even if we do work together, it will be very difficult. Not to mention these two can't stand each other. They'll be at each other's throats, since there are only two bells. If there were three bells, we might've had a chance at working together.

_And then it hit her._

_"Start."_

_Naruto and Sasuke disappeared into the bush leaving Chiyoko standing in the middle of the clearing all alone. Kakashi had disappeared._

_"Hey! Wait, what are you doing? Where are you guys?" Chiyoko huffed. To be expected of the greatest rivals of the century. She was at a loss as to what to do or where any of them were. But she did know one thing. She needed them._

She picked up her chopsticks and began to eat hungrily. Naruto and Sasuke were concentrationg on eating too.

_The first one she found was Sasuke. She had sniffed him out. Chakra, to Chiyoko, has a scent that she can track. A demon attribute. She figured that Sasuke would be a better candidate for stealth, expertise and team work. In order for him to remain quiet and for him to not attack her or flee, she snuck up on him and tackled him to the ground, pinning his arm (which was holding a kunai) and covering his mouth._

_"Don't move, don't speak. I'm not here to eliminate you."_

_Sasuke's face was its usual expression of anger whenever she confronted him._

_"If you think that you're good enough to get one of those bells from _him_, you're way too far ahead of yourself. I highly doubt that he'll be caught off guard by anything you or I do. Unlike us, he's experienced. What I'm saying here is that we should work together rather than alone. Not to mention, we'll both get a bell if we do work together."_

_Sasuke relaxed but his expression remained the same. At least she had gotten him to see reason. She stayed low but got off of him. He sat up and gave her a wary eye._

_"I work alone."_

_"I don't give a shit." _

_Sasuke snarled._

_"This isn't about what you want, what you do or what you want to do. This is about passing the test. I don't want to work with you as much as you do, but if we don't work together, you won't pass even if you do get a bell, I promise you that. You're set for failure if you work alone."_

_Sasuke stared at her._

_"Why do think there are only two bells? Why do you think there are groups of three and not individual tests to get one bell? It's called team work. Why do you think they might have set us three up together? They probably chose people who rarely worked together or had poor team work skills with each other. Do you get my drift here? Even if two of us 'pass' and one doesn't, we have to work as a team or else none of us are going to pass."_

_"Only us?"_

_"No, _all_ of us. Including Naruto. We have to find him."_

_He immediately became uninterested._

_"I'm not working with him of all people. Nothing will get done with that failure." Sasuke turned to look out at the clearing in front of him._

_"You idiot! Did you listen to a word I said?" Chiyoko grabbed the front of his shirt, forcing him to look at her. "It doesn't matter if we get the freaking bells, as long as we work together. This is about team work, not accomplishing the objective. After this, you can ignore him as much as you want, but I want to pass and I can't without you or Naruto."_

Chiyoko was pretty sure that Sasuke hated her now. And not the kind of dislike that Sasuke and Naruto had with each other but pure hatred, as if she had done something morally wrong to him. Well, she kind of had. She really shouldn't have, because he could be even more suspicious of her now.

_Chiyoko got an idea as she finished her little speech with Sasuke. She was still holding him, staring right into his eyes, trying to get her message across._

_"You don't want to lose do you? Especially to _Naruto_. Part of this is luck too, you know. If we work together Sasuke, we've got a better chance. _You've_ got a better chance at passing this test. If you work with me, then your efforts will be rewarded, you'll be given one of those bells, you won't have to physically take it. You'll pass the test with ease and you can say bye-bye to working with Naruto ever again. You'll be free from his stupidity and lack of skills. Wouldn't it be nice to not have that buffoon around when you are being praised for your amazing skills?"_

_Chiyoko slowly let go as the sensation in her eye faded away. Sasuke had become more relaxed as she spoke and he stared at a point slightly to the left of Chiyoko. As the sensation in her right eye disappeared, her left eye was given a new light. She could see the fiery chakra he had within him slow down to the smoothness of a stream. She was marvelled by what she had done. She was hoping that the words would convince him if her strange power wouldn't, but everything had gone according to plan. She had seduced Sasuke by giving him visions of victory. This was definitely a once in a lifetime moment._

_"Yes," Sasuke whispered, "Working together..."_

_Or his brain has been turned to zombie mush._

_"Okay, Sasuke, we have to go look for Naruto now. Come one, follow me. Be quiet, very quiet."_

_It was like telling a robot what to do. On top of being able to order him around, she felt a strange connection to him. She knew exactly where he was, his position and his emotions. She knew exactly how he was walking right behind her, slightly to the left. This wasn't just because of her senses; it was like she was in two bodies at once. With her senses now, she began to search for Naruto._

She took a look at Naruto, hungrily eating his bento and back up at Kakashi, reading his book. Naruto finished his bento and flopped onto the ground.

"Ah, that was good. That was the easiest thing in the world, too!" Naruto exclaimed.

Chiyoko really wanted to punch him. Sasuke was right in saying he was useless. There was nothing that he did that helped except to show how much he needed us to save his sorry ass.

_Chiyoko found Naruto hanging upside down from a tree. He was attempting to undo the rope around his ankles. She looked back at Sasuke, the glazed look no longer there and replaced by determination. So, he doesn't look like a blind, stupid follower anymore. She stepped out and threw a kunai at the rope, making Naruto fall down and land on his head._

_"Hey! What the – It's you!" Naruto yelled._

_"Shut up. Of course it's me." Chiyoko replied._

_Sasuke walked out of the bushes as well, assuming his cool, hands-in-pockets position. _

_"What's he doing here?"_

_"I told you to shut up! Or at least be quiet." Chiyoko punched him on the head, giving him another goose egg on top of the one from his fall._

_Sasuke sighed, "We need to work together. Chiyoko told me it was the actual purpose of this test and it makes sense. So," Sasuke grimaced, "we need to work as a team."_

_"What?! I'm not doing anything with you, I won't cooperate with you!" _

_"Then you'll fail," Chiyoko said, "and by the looks of it, you won't be getting a bell on your own. Can't even get yourself out of a tree."_

_Naruto glared at Chiyoko and Sasuke. Sasuke glared back at him. Chiyoko was so surprised how _normal_ he acted while still 'attached' to her. Although, his emotions seemed to be elsewhere and weren't matching the situation. He was feeling smug, accomplished and powerful. All we were doing was having a little chat. Chiyoko had a feeling that his real thoughts were elsewhere as well._

_"Fine." Naruto said._

They had worked together to get a bell. One bell. Kakashi had swiped the other bell from Sasuke's hand before he got a real grip on it. After that, Sasuke and Naruto had gotten in an argument on who should get the bell. Chiyoko snatched the bell from them and said that right now, the bell belonged to no one, not even her. She would just hold onto it so that they would stop arguing. They needed to concentrate on getting the next bell.

There were many failed attempts when they came across the bento boxes at the tower.

"_I'm sooo hungry." Naruto whined._

"_Save it Naruto. Now's not the time." Chiyoko said. She was very annoyed at this point and sunset was coming soon. There time was almost up. The fact the she was starving and tired didn't help her mood._

"_I've decided," All three of them turned towards the voice. Kakashi-sensei had magically appeared. "that whoever has the bell right now can eat their bento, but the other two will have to be tied up and cannot eat." Kakashi finished._

_Naruto and Sasuke looked at Chiyoko. Chiyoko was very hungry, but she didn't want either of them hating her. Sasuke was still attached to her so he wouldn't actually care, so she could just say that Naruto has the bell. He would be the one whining the most anyways._

"_So, who has the bell?" Kakashi asked._

"_Naruto has the bell."_

_Both Naruto and Sasuke gave her bewildered looks. Chiyoko walked up as she said this and stealthily placed it into his pocket. She doubted that this would work, but it was worth a shot. She was sure that Kakashi-sensei would notice. Naruto caught her drift and rummaged in his pocket for the bell, pulling it out and showing Kakashi-sensei. _

"_Naruto has the bell?"_

_Chiyoko nodded._

_So then, Naruto took a seat and began opening his bento, a smile on his face. Chiyoko was feeling very tired. She might collapse once the training was over, from lack of food. Her head lolled as she thought about her condition. Perhaps a little sleep will help..._

"_You just had to give it to him." Chiyoko's head snapped up. Sasuke was glaring at her. She also didn't feel the connection with him anymore. She tapped into his feelings. He was enraged. He was no longer under her 'spell'._

"_How could he deserve it?" Sasuke said._

"_I, he. I didn't want to take it for myself. And I didn't want to listen to him whining."_

"_So you gave it to _him._"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I was the one who got the bell."_

"_You couldn't have done it without our help, Sasuke!" Naruto said. Sasuke 'Hmphed'. Naruto hadn't touched his food. Naruto looked around._

"_Thanks Chiyoko. I really appreciate you giving me the bell." He looked around again. _

"_You want some food.?"_

"_I can't Naruto, you heard what Kakashi-sensei said. No food for us."_

"_Oh, come on. He's not here."_

"_Just because you can't see him doesn't mean he isn't here."_

"_This is cruel. You need some food."_

"_You know what, I don't want it. Keep it."_

"_Come on, just a little."_

"_A little won't help me at this point."_

"_Then I'll open one up for you."_

"_You can't! You idiot, you can't! This test, I need to pass this test. Drop that bento Naruto, or I'll kill you when these ropes are cut!"_

_Sasuke was staring at her. Is she crazy? Is she desperate? He was also wondering what possibly made him change his mind to work together with them. He remembered going along with Chiyoko and Naruto to try and take down Kakashi, but he couldn't think of any reason why he would do that._

_Naruto was also staring at Chiyoko._

"_Fine. Starve... Sasuke, do you want some food?"_

"_What?" Both Chiyoko and Sasuke said._

"_Well, I can't just eat it myself. Someone's got to eat with me. I still don't like you, but you've got to be hungry too, right?"_

_Sasuke stared. "No."_

"_What? What is it with you two? I'm giving you guys something and you won't take it at all. That's it."_

_Naruto got up and shoved the bento box into Sasuke face. When Naruto pulled it off, Sasuke had a mouthful of rice. There was still a lot of food left in the bento (somehow. From some weird defying of gravity trick). Sasuke chewed reluctantly and swallowed. Chiyoko groaned._

"_Now we're finished." She mumbled._

_There was a puff of smoke and Kakashi-sensei appeared. _

"_Naruto."_

_Naruto looked around with a bit of terror._

"_I told you that they could not have any food. I see that Sasuke has a mouthful of rice. This isn't your doing, is it?"_

"_K-Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto stuttered._

"_Your actions come with consequences, Naruto. You, Chiyoko and Sasuke have all... Passed!"_

So that's how they passed the test. Kakashi-sensei had in fact noticed that Chiyoko had given Naruto the bell and he had also seen Chiyoko and Sasuke walking through the trees, evidently not looking for Kakashi-sensei or waiting for him to walk into a trap. He also obviously saw and heard Naruto attempting to give food to Chiyoko and force-feeding Sasuke (in a weird kind of way). Apparently, these were elements of team work.

Chiyoko wondered if these were really elements of team work. First of all, if Chiyoko hadn't taken control of Sasuke, this would have never happened. The only reason why Chiyoko had given Naruto the bell was for her own sanity and so that she wouldn't have any guilt on her shoulders because she had taken it from them. Naruto shoving the food in Sasuke's face was probably the main, only truthful thing that allowed them to pass the test.

Their day of training was over, but the day itself had not ended yet.

"Ah, I keep on forgetting. Naruto! Wait, I need to talk to you!"

Chiyoko ran after Naruto from the training grounds, leaving behind Sasuke who watched her catch up to him. He turned away with feelings of suspicion and hatred and possibly... jealousy? [Ha, not... Maybe :3 kekeke, just keep reading!]

**

* * *

A/N:** Okay, from this point on, it's kind of like a Chiyoko/Sasuke arc. I only realised this after about three or four more chapters of a lot of Sasuke. It's still got some other stuff, but just a warning in case you're wondering where all the other characters went. Everybody loves Sasuke anyways, right? Rofl. And it's not going to be a billion chapters long, but he's a pretty impo – I'll stop there before I tell you the whole entire plot =.= Just a heads up :P

Thanks for reading! :D


	14. Second Victim?

Second Victim?

Their day of training was over, but the day itself had not ended yet.

"Ah, I keep on forgetting. Naruto! Wait, I need to talk to you!"

Chiyoko ran after Naruto from the training grounds, leaving behind Sasuke who watched her catch up to him. He turned away with feelings of suspicion and hatred and possibly... jealousy?

* * *

"Naruto! Naruto, Naruto, Naruto." Chiyoko huffed as she finally caught up with him. The stupid training day had worn her out.

"I keep on – forgetting – to talk to you." She took a deep breath. "I should have – said something – the other day. – About the night of graduation. – When you had that scroll, and Iruka and that guy – Mizuki, was there."

"Oh yeah! You were there. I forgot about that, I was so happy that Iruka gave me his headband."

"Yeah. I just thought that I should explain my sudden appearance."

"Oh yeah, how come you were there?"

"Well, I just happened to be out and about when I saw some figures in the trees and your name being called. I decided to see what was up and found you in a clearing and then I stepped in. But I'm wondering," Chiyoko leaned in a little, "What was that scroll you were carrying? It seemed awfully important."

"Ah," Naruto scratched his head and turned away, "It was nothing. I – I stole it from the guy and he wanted it back."

"It didn't sound like that. Unless it happened to be Iruka's scroll. He seemed keen on having that Mizuki guy _not_ get it back."

Chiyoko could feel that he was nervous, slightly panicked.

"Come on Naruto, you can tell me. Did you steal it from Konoha? It was a really big scroll. Is that where you learned the little trick to pass the test?"

Naruto stuttered and was avoiding any eye contact. He was being difficult with Chiyoko. Not only did Naruto use that technique on the night Chiyoko followed Mizuki, but he used it when they were trying to get the bells from Kakashi. He had lost his temper and had only ended up confusing Sasuke and Chiyoko as to where Kakashi-sensei had disappeared to. Chiyoko was curious. She also wanted to explain about her showing up and the technique that Naruto had portrayed only gave her more reason to question him.

"NO! No way, I did it by myself!"

"Sure you did. Of course you executed it by yourself. But you're not the one who wrote that scroll, are you." Naruto looked at Chiyoko. Chiyoko smiled.

"I'm sure that you two have better things to do than stand around here all day. Since I've starved you with the training, you must be hungry." Kakashi-sensei said out of the blue. He was just suddenly there, standing between them.

"Yes, but I thought that I'd have a nice chat with Naruto before I went home." Chiyoko said with a smile.

"Are you going to treat us to ramen sensei?" Naruto said hopefully.

"No, but I wouldn't mind going with you to Ichiraku Ramen."

"All right! RAMEN!"

"Don't do it," Chiyoko warned, "He's trying to get a free meal out of you."

"Huh?"

"He's going to eat his food but leave you there to pay for both."

"I never said such a thing," Kakashi-sensei said, "I said that I would join him for some ramen, it's my choice whether or not to pay for it." He smiled.

"Sensei! Forget it, I'll go by myself. I need two bowls anyways." Naruto stormed off.

"So," Chiyoko said, "That was on purpose, yeah? You didn't just happen to come by us, right?"

"You're a bright girl."

"Oh, I'm a lot smarter than you take me for."

"Is that so?"

"It is so. Why did you interrupt us?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

"I want to confirm it."

"You should hold back on your activities if you want to remain safe. Don't think I didn't notice what you did to Sasuke."

"What I do is none of your business."

"That depends. If what you do affects others, then it is my business. Especially if it affects my students."

"...Then I will refrain."

"Wise choice."

"But," Chiyoko said to Kakashi-sensei's retreating back. Kakashi-sensei turned around, "that doesn't change anything about me."

"Of course not. They say that people are made up of their decisions and actions, but there is always an exception to every rule. It could be that the type of person will dictate that person's actions."

Chiyoko thought as well, that maybe she should cool it down a little. Two days. Ever since she had been told about her true identity. It has only been two days and she has already made use of her abilities. Will she get carried away?

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D


	15. Courses of Action and Contemplating

Courses of Action And Contemplating

"But," Chiyoko said. Kakashi-sensei turned around, "that doesn't change anything about me."

"Of course not. They say that people are made up of their decisions and actions, but there is always an exception to every rule. It could be that the type of person will dictate that person's actions."

Chiyoko thought as well, that maybe she should cool it down a little. Two days. Ever since she had been told about her true identity. It has only been two days and she has already made use of her abilities. Will she get carried away?

* * *

Sasuke didn't have the time for this. He didn't have the time for anything. Every single achievement he ever got, he was always overshadowed by his brother. Even now, his brother would have already been a chuunin at his age, probably nearly into the ANBU ranks. He didn't want to remember though. What his brother did, it was unforgiveable. He's a different Itachi from when Sasuke was with him.

He kicked a pebble on the ground and continued walking.

And now he faces another obstacle. That _girl_. She had never been flashy, never been strange. She was just quiet and skilled. She did what she was told, but nothing more. She rarely went out of bounds with any sort of action or behaviour. She was probably more emotionless than he was. And along with the girl, there is what she can do. He had no idea what it was. Some strange twisted form of hypnosis? That made little sense. Would he have had such a clear head, consciousness of movement and memory of what he was doing if it were hypnosis? Did she use some kind of genjutsu? He had never seen her excel in that field. Then again, he never saw her training at any point and she never showed an affinity for any one jutsu. Her taijutsu was above average, her ninjutsu skills were polished but her genjutsu... Has she ever practiced with genjutsu? If he was going to work with this girl, he needed to know about her.

With a goal in mind, he switched directions.

* * *

Chiyoko returned home totally exhausted. She grabbed all the food she could find and ate as much as she could. Haro stared in wonder at her and decided that now was not the time to question her about her first training day. Right after she was done eating, she went to her room, closed the door, flopped on the bed and fell asleep, not bothering to get changed or ready for bed.

She woke up a few hours later. She had a few aches and pains from her irregular sleeping position and clothes, but other than that, she felt better. She looked at her clock. It read 11:07 p.m. Wow, it was mighty late. She got up to get a drink of water when she saw a note at the foot of her door. She picked it up and read it.

_Chiyoko, it looks like your first training day was a success. I don't think you even noticed that I was home; you were so tired and hungry! I hope you're well when you get up and I hope you didn't forget to shut your window. I'll probably be asleep when you read this. See you in the morning, little ninja._

Just like Haro to not disturb her. He knew her too well. Of course she would get up sometime in the night. She turned around to look at her window. It was indeed open, a light breeze moving the curtains. She retrieved a glass of water and went back to her room. Instead of shutting the window, she sat on the windowsill, legs resting on the outside wall. She sighed and breathed in the night air.

She's still a demon. Forgetting about it for a little while won't make it go away. No it won't. She won't wake up one day and magically be... fully human. She will have to live with this burden for her whole life. Well, not if she could help it. If she couldn't live being a demon, a part-demon, she could always kill herself. But that would be a coward's move. At this crucial point in her life, she will just have to keep living. She also has a new goal in life. She will find her mother. She will find her and get some divine retribution. Well, maybe. Who knows what she will be like when she can actually go out and find her mother? Who knows...

Chiyoko sighed and stepped back into her room. She went back to the kitchen to put her glass away and then returned to her room. She shut her window and drew the curtains. All was quiet and she breathed a sigh of relief. Sleepy once again, she turned around and crawled into her bed.

Haro, awake in his bed in the other room, stared at his ceiling. He was conflicted. The Hokage had given him an opportunity. He could restart his shinobi career. He wouldn't be stuck in an office anymore. The Hokage had asked him if he would like to participate in an information gathering mission with an intelligence team. It was the most perfect opportunity. But the goal of the mission, he couldn't comply with that. The Hokage knows about his situation, so why would he come to him for such a mission? It is linked to him, to his past. The Hokage is aware of this connection and yet he still asked him? Isn't he aware that he could also tamper with the information gathered, for his own protection? For Chiyoko's protection? Maybe that's what the Hokage wants. Maybe he wants Haro to keep certain things unknown. But, can he really take this on with Chiyoko knowing now? Things are changing so fast, is he going to flip his and Chiyoko's world upside down with this choice?

* * *

:O What is Sasuke planning to do?  
How devastating is Haro's mission?  
How far will Chiyoko go with her newly discovered abilities?

Thanks for reading! :D


	16. Encounters and More

Encounters And More

Chiyoko sighed and stepped back into her room. She went back to the kitchen to put her glass away and then returned to her room. She shut her window and drew the curtains. All was quiet and she breathed a sigh of relief. Sleepy once again, she turned around and crawled into her bed.

* * *

Chiyoko was out grocery shopping for today. She had offered to get the groceries and even cook dinner. That morning, Haro seemed stressed and Chiyoko couldn't help but feel that it was her fault. She decided to pick up a few extra things to make the dinner special. When she got home, she still had some time before she needed to start cooking. Still drawn to finding out more about her other half, she wanted to go to the Konoha library once more, but she felt afraid of what she might find and she didn't want to dig any deeper so soon. Leaning on the kitchen table, conflicted, there was a knock on the door. Curious as to who would come by at this time, she opened the door.

"Uchiha?"

"Kuro."

"What are you doing here?"

"Are you busy?"

"Uh, I – I was just putting away some groceries. Can I… help you with anything?"

"When you have a moment, I'd like to train."

"A moment?" Chiyoko cocked her head. "Doesn't it take more than a moment to train?"

"It's more like a duel. When you're finished, can you come with me?"

"… Sure. Just – Come on in for a second. I'll be done soon."

Sasuke walked in and Chiyoko closed the door.

"Have a seat. I'll just be a minute."

Chiyoko returned to the kitchen. She began taking goods out of bags and putting them away. Sasuke watched her back. A few minutes later, she finished and stashed the bags in a cupboard. She walked back to the main room.

"So, a duel, right? What brought this on?"

"Training."

"Just for training? I thought you would've had enough of me already because of yesterday." Chiyoko smiled.

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

Chiyoko held her hands up defensively. "Just making a joke. Sorry if it offended you or something."

"Tch."

Sasuke let himself out. His suspicions were only rising. He just didn't know what he was suspicious _of_. He just knew that there was something off. He'll have to bluff his way through.

Chiyoko followed him out, closing and locking the door. She followed him to an empty training ground. They said not a word to each other all the way there.

"All right, this is it, yeah?" Chiyoko said. "I'm good to go. Whenever you're ready."

Sasuke stood still, looking at Chiyoko. She stood confidently, hands on hips and leaning on one leg. There's never a flag that starts a fight. It's whoever moves first and it looked like Chiyoko wasn't planning on making any moves first. He stepped to the right. Chiyoko didn't move; she just followed him with her eyes. He continued to the right then stopped and started backing up. She arched an eyebrow, crossed her arms but still didn't move. Did she plan on countering whatever attack Sasuke tried to hit her with? There's only one way to find out. He made a sudden movement forward and their fight began.

Elsewhere, Team Guy was heading out for a group training session. They were to meet their sensei at a designated training area. On their way there, they encountered Sasuke and Chiyoko fighting. They're duel had escalated and they were running through the trees, stopping here and there to trade a few blows when they hurtled into the clearing that Neji, Tenten and Lee were waiting in. Sasuke and Chiyoko slashed at each other with their kunai and then they jumped to opposite sides of the clearing. Panting, Sasuke finally noticed his surroundings. He saw the other three ninja, but as he looked over, Chiyoko took his distraction to her advantage and charged. Their fight continued in the clearing as Team Guy watched in confusion. Both Sasuke and Chiyoko were quite beaten up and in poor condition. Chiyoko had cuts along her arms and legs from when Sasuke had wrapped wires around her. Sasuke's left wrist was fractured and he suffered from two deep wounds; one in his gut and one in his left leg. Both, after they were injured, refused to stop fighting.

"Well, what have we here?" Guy-sensei walked up to his students. "A little scuffle?"

"Scuffle?" Tenten said.

"I think it's a little more than a scuffle." Neji said.

"But, they are both so passionate! Despite their injuries, they persevere." Lee exclaimed.

"Injuries? How severe?" Guy said a little worried.

"They _should_ be slow of movement at the very least, but…" Neji trailed off.

Chiyoko and Sasuke paused again, panting hard. Gritting his teeth, Sasuke charged for the umpteenth time, when he was suddenly stopped. Chiyoko too, had run towards him when she was stopped in her tracks. Guy had grabbed the backs of their shirts before they collided once more.

"I think you kids have played enough. This has gotten too serious."

Sasuke shook himself out of Guy's grip. He glared at Guy, panting heavily. Chiyoko was also breathing heavily, but her expression was calm. Figures, she only came out for training. Out of all of this fighting, Sasuke still didn't have his answer. It didn't help that he didn't know what he was looking for in the first place. Everything about her fighting style was normal. Very creative and flexible, but nothing really unusual. Nothing compared to what happened in the bells exercise.

"Care to enlighten me as to why you two are fighting so aggressively?" Guy asked, hands on hips.

"Training." Sasuke said.

"Training?" Guy said with surprise.

"It's a passion." Chiyoko answered. "We take it pretty seriously."

"Training? Training. Training is to improve your skills, strength and defenses. Not to see who will give up first. This isn't training, this is bloodshed."

"Who are you to say, anyway?" Chiyoko said.

"Who am I?" Guy flashed a wide smile. "Why, I am Konoha's Prideful Green Beast, The amazing Might Guy!" He spun around fashionably and made a thumbs-up with a shining white smile.

Lee smiled jubilantly while the rest of the genin sweat-dropped. This 'guy' cannot be for real.

Chiyoko sighed. "I suppose I'm done. I'm pretty tired. I have to go make dinner, too. Sorry about those wounds, are you going to be okay?"

Sasuke put his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Hang on, you two can't be doing this every time. You need to train safely." Guy said.

"Hey… um, Guy-san, we'll be fine all right? See? We're not bleeding all over the ground."

"That is not the point. Your injuries are too severe for just training."

"We can handle ourselves." Sasuke said.

Guy looked at them for a moment. "Hey, I know you two. You're Kakashi's students."

Sasuke and Chiyoko looked at each other. "Yeah, we are. How'd you know?" Chiyoko said.

"Ah, well. Kakashi is a good friend and rival of mine. He just told me the other day."

"But Guy-sensei is better than Kakashi!" Lee yelled.

"Yes, my record of 50 to 49 still stands."

"Go, guy-sensei!"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. He didn't even know what to think about this guy much less what to say. Same went for the other… 'mini-guy'. Chiyoko had a confused look on her face.

"I should introduce you to my students! This is Neji, he was top of his class last year, this is Tenten and _this_ is Lee. I heard that you two were top of your class. A fight with Neji would leave you awed!" Guy said with pride.

"Hi." Chiyoko said. Sasuke nodded. "Nice to meet you, but I really need to go now." Chiyoko bowed a little and walked away as fast as possible. Sasuke looked after her a little surprised. That was a quick escape.

"I need to treat my wounds." Sasuke also walked away as fast as possible.

"Hm," Guy said, "He did say that they were rather unusual."

"They didn't even introduce themselves." Neji said haughtily.

"That was a little rude." Tenten agreed.

"Ah, we'll meet them again eventually." Guy said.

Chiyoko sighed. That was a strange encounter. But Neji, those eyes. They kind of creeped her out. Ah well, she'll think about it later. She probably won't meet him again. Same for Lee. She was seeing double. Another creepy person. She leaned against a wall and sighed. She was pretty ruffed up. A shower before cooking would do her some good. Barking could be heard down the street. Chiyoko opened her eyes and sighed once more. She should probably get going. She saw a small white dog growling at her a few feet away.

"Hey, Akamaru. Stop that! Oh, woah. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Got carried away with training."

"Maybe you should go to the hospital for that."

"It's not as bad as it looks."

Akamaru barked. "Oh, geez Akamaru, calm down. It's just Chiyoko. Sorry."

"It's all right, Kiba. I'll see you around." Chiyoko headed off down the street.

Akamaru struggled in Kiba's arms. "Stop that, what is up with you?" He looked at Chiyoko, turning the corner. Was Akamaru acting up because of her? She _was_ in an unusual condition.

"You need to be taught better manners, Akamaru. Let's go home." Akamaru barked happily.

Chiyoko finally got home and had a shower. She sighed. And she was looking forward to making dinner earlier. The day's events kind of dampened her mood. How did it end up like this? Huh, Chiyoko seemed to be asking herself that a lot lately. Okay, in the past three days. Three days. What is this, a count-up? _No_, Chiyoko thought,_ just concentrate on making the dinner. I can think about this later. Later…_ Later never arrives. It just turns into Now. And by then, you've already said, "Later…"

Sasuke's mood was quite dampened as well. He decided to make a visit to the only other person he knew that seemed to know something about Chiyoko. This girl was sending him all around Konoha. Why did he even bother? Because his gut instinct told him to? What if his instinct was wrong? Maybe he's just paranoid. But no, Sasuke is not a paranoid person. Sasuke was right about this, he knew it. He would prove it because… because. Sasuke paused. He had reached his front door. Because? Why? Because… Sasuke shook his head and opened his door. Because he felt that Chiyoko was hiding something even deeper than his hate for Itachi. Sasuke thought that only he knew about how he felt. His gut instinct suddenly told him otherwise.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D


	17. A Series of Random Events

A Series of Random Events

**Re-cap:** [This is more like a teaser. I would recommend reading it though… That means if you don't read it, you might be a little confused later on :P] Chiyoko has discovered her identity and found a new goal and many new potential victims – I mean, friends. Potential friends :D But, who knows? Will Chiyoko be able to dig deep past these individual's social barriers and befriend them or will she draw them in and use them to her advantage, becoming a demon succubus like her mother? How will she see Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru? Friends, Food or… more than friends? :O And who will fall for Chiyoko? Things to look out for in the upcoming chapters! (Although, the story is far from over :P)

**WARNING:** This chapter jumps around a lot, so keep up! The majority of events happen in the order that it is written. Those separated by [**;**] happen simultaneously. [I do not own Naruto, etc. etc.]

* * *

Today was a day of action. Chiyoko and her team were off training with Kakashi-sensei. They were working on chakra control. Naruto fell asleep constantly, but other than that, there was nothing else of great interest that transpired.

Earlier that day, Haro had left very early for work. He left a note saying that he would return home late today and another thank you for the dinner Chiyoko had made. If she wouldn't mind, could she make dinner once more? He wouldn't have time when he got home and Chiyoko was a surprisingly excellent cook. Chiyoko had smiled at Haro's naivety. Of course she can cook, he taught her! The things he forgets.

While Team 7 was training, so were Team Asuma and Team Kurenai. They too were working on charkra control and some group tactics. When they were done, the genin headed off back to their separate lives. Team Guy was also training vigorously, but on their terms, without their sensei. Tenten was helping Neji while Lee worked on his taijutsu. Once done their training, the members of Team Guy also departed their training grounds and practices.

Tenten returned home to help her mother with housework; Chouji went out to the Yakiniku restaurant [Japanese Barbeque] beside Ichiraku Ramen with Shikamaru; Ino went to her parent's flower shop to help out there; Sakura was out looking for Sasuke; Neji returned to the Hyuuga compound; Lee… was still training (he never stops…); Kiba returned home to his mother and sister; Hinata was already at the Hyuuga compound, training with Hiashi; Shino returned to his ant farm – I mean, home. Sasuke hung around at the training grounds with Kakashi-sensei and Naruto headed off to Ichiraku ramen. Chiyoko headed home to prepare dinner. She would store what she made for Haro to find later. She wanted to go back to the library.

And so, after she had finished the dinner, she took some with her and headed towards the library. There, she sat herself down and grabbed as many books related to demons and legends as possible. She was surrounded by stacks of books.

And throughout her cooking preparations, the other genin moved on to other things. Tenten was chillin' at home; Chouji had returned home; Shikamaru was out and about; Ino was still in the flower shop; Sakura gave up on Sasuke and returned home; Neji had gone out for a walk; Lee… was still training (he _did_ take a short break); Kiba was out running with his sister; Hinata was walking back home from the Hokage's office; Shino was still at his… home; Sasuke had returned home and Naruto was off doing something mischievous; Chiyoko began eating her dinner.

While Chiyoko was rushing to the library, she took many shortcuts over buildings and making a scene of running there. Neji, out on his walk, saw Chiyoko rush out her door and spring onto the first building. Dropping down to the street, Chiyoko ran down it, passing by Sasuke's apartment. He too, noticed her sprinting down the street. Chiyoko jumped down from another building and nearly ran into Hinata. Apologizing profusely, she continued running. Chiyoko cut through the park where Kiba and his sister were play-fighting around. Why is the library so far away? Hopping onto more buildings, she was noticed by Naruto, who was also leaping onto rooftops. He was about to yell a greeting when he jumped too short of a building and fell into the alleyway and landed on top of Sakura. Chiyoko had finally reached the library. She jumped down from the last building and flung open the door. Shikamaru was coincidentally about to find some quiet time inside of the library and was just down the street when he saw Chiyoko dash inside.

And so, Neji and Sasuke, full of curiosity, headed in Chiyoko's direction and met each other on the street. They gave each other intimidating looks and confronted each other, asking for each other's names but refusing to give their own. Hinata stopped by at the park where she talked to Kiba about her run in with Chiyoko. Naruto was trying his best to calm Sakura down and explain his landing. Sakura gave him one good punch, huffed and walked away, saying that she was just going to go home. Shikamaru went into the library and spotted Chiyoko at a table with a mountain of books around her. How did she get so many books in so little time? Shikamaru found himself wondering about what she was reading. Then he decided that he didn't really care and found a spot in the library, taking a random book off the shelves on his way there to pretend to read.

Continuing with the little time line, Neji and Sasuke exchanged a few curt words before departing and deciding that the other was now a rival. Both had forgotten about their original plans. Instead, Sasuke went for a walk and Neji decided to detour back to the Hyuuga compound. Hinata, having finished her conversation with Kiba, continued home. Kiba abandoned his sister and went to find a place to eat. Sakura had returned home, Naruto following her and pleading for her forgiveness. She slammed the door in his face. Downhearted, Naruto headed off to Ichiraku Ramen to console himself. Chiyoko had discarded half of her books and began to put the unwanted ones away. With three books left, she headed over to where Shikamaru was 'reading' to look for the spots of the remaining books. When she noticed him, she panicked a little. He can't see her here. He can't know what she's reading about. She hesitated, wondering if she should look at the shelves around him to find the books' places. She leaned over to see if he was paying attention to anything around him when she saw that his eyes were closed. He's sleeping? That calmed her down. With a sigh, she walked to the shelves and began looking for the right category. Just as she put the last book in its place, she heard a yawn behind her. _Okay, run away really fast and he won't notice you_, Chiyoko pleaded.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was nearing the Konoha library and considered calming himself down by reading a book. Neji found himself walking a few feet away from Hinata, both walking back to the Hyuuga compound. He scowled at her, his temper rising from its already high point because of Sasuke. Kiba joined Naruto at Ichiraku ramen and Kiba questioned Naruto's poor condition. Naruto explained his accident with Sakura and how it was Chiyoko's fault because she distracted him. Kiba mentioned how he saw her run across the park and about Hinata's meeting with Chiyoko. They began a conversation about Chiyoko's 'running marathon'.

Chiyoko ended up making some (not so good and really stupid) excuses about her sudden fetish for demon legends to Shikamaru ("Many legends have actually been proven true and there are really, _really_ big bounties on some of these demon's heads, so… I'm… investing in being a bounty hunter! Heh, heh…"). She had decided to check out the books still on her table. There were about 17 books on her table.

"You want to take _all_ of those books with you?"

"Yeah, it really is a lot… I didn't think I'd find so many."

"Tch, geez, you're troublesome."

"Me? I've only caused trouble for myself. What are you complaining about?"

He gave her a strange look and sighed. "I'll help you carry them."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. You don't seem to want to."

"I would feel guilty if I just left you without helping."

"No really, I could just make a couple trips back; you don't have to do anything. I live really, _really_ far away, too."

"Won't that make it all the harder for you?"

"I'm trying to discourage you."

"Will you just shut up and accept my help? Why do you women have to be so difficult?"

He grabbed half of the pile and looked at Chiyoko.

"Fine. If you insist."

"Stop that, I might change my mind."

"Good, just put your pile on mine."

"No, I'm still going to help you."

"Pff, then stop changing your mind!"

"It's your fault."

With a sigh, Chiyoko and Shikamaru headed towards the check out desk.

As Chiyoko and Shikamaru were heading for the exit, Sasuke's hand was on the door to the library. As Neji passed Hinata on the street, Hinata called out to him. He gave her a dirty look and insulted her. She insisted on having a proper conversation with him in her shy manner. He looked at her in disgust but paused when she said how much she looked up to him and admired him. Kiba and Naruto decided to see if they could find Chiyoko to play a prank on her to get revenge for putting Naruto on the spot. And just for the fun of it, too.

* * *

What will become of Sasuke's run in with Shikamaru and Chiyoko?  
What will Hinata say and how will Neji treat her?  
Will Naruto and Kiba pull off their prank and what are they planning?  
And most important of all, do these events have a connection? (No, shit. I just like to make you guys wait :P)

Find out in the next chapter!  
Thanks for reading! :D


	18. A Series of Random Events Part II

A Series of Random Events Part II

As Chiyoko and Shikamaru were heading for the exit, Sasuke's hand was on the door to the library. As Neji passed Hinata on the street, Hinata called out to him. He gave her a dirty look and insulted her. She insisted on having a proper conversation with him in her shy manner. He looked at her in disgust but paused when she said how much she looked up to him and admired him. Kiba and Naruto decided to see if they could find Chiyoko to play a prank on her to get revenge for putting Naruto on the spot.

What will become of Sasuke's run in with Shikamaru and Chiyoko?  
What will Hinata say and how will Neji treat her?  
Will Naruto and Kiba pull off their prank and what are they planning?  
And most important of all, how will all of these events be connected?

* * *

Chiyoko backed out of the library, opening the door with her back. As she turned around, she came face to face with Sasuke.

"Ah, Uchiha."

"Kuro."

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"Sasuke." Shikamaru nodded, acknowledging him.

Sasuke merely nodded towards Shikamaru.

"Why do you have so many books?" Sasuke asked.

"She's thinking of being a bounty hunter of demons." Shikamaru answered while rolling his eyes. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and gave Chiyoko a suspicious look.

"Demons? That's a little… strange."

"Oh, you know. Spur of the moment decision. It's always good to get a head start on life, right?"

"Busy body." Shikamaru commented. Chiyoko shot him a look.

"What drew you to demons?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well, there's a lot of them, isn't there?"

"Not all demons have bounties. Most of them are sealed." Chiyoko just shrugged. "Meh," was her reply. "I need to get going home. It might take a while walking _all the way there_." She stared at Shikamaru, still trying to make him change his mind.

"Hmph." Sasuke walked into the library.

In all her nervousness, she had accidentally tapped into Sasuke's emotions. As he left, he felt very smug. Chiyoko couldn't help but feel that she was in danger. Shikamaru and Chiyoko continued walking.

In another street, Hinata was confronting Neji.

"N-Neji-kun. I don't want you to hate me. You don't have to like me, but I'd like a better bond with you. I want to make amends. You're an amazing shinobi, I won't doubt that, but – but just because of a difference of a few seconds," Neji turned away, "I don't want you to keep a grudge against me. Please, I've thought long and hard over this." [She's talking about their fathers there, just in case you got confuzzled]

"I'll never deal with the likes of you. You're not even qualified to be the heir of the main branch. You bring shame to the Hyuuga name." [Haha, that last part rhymed :P Anywho]

"I know, I'm not very good. But I – I try my best and even though it may not be enough - "

"Trying your best won't cut it. If it isn't good enough, then you're just a failure."

"Even though I'm weak, I have a stronger heart than you!" Neji halted. "The Hokage told me that. I went to see him. You may be better than me, but you can't even accept me, the weaker one, as a family member!" Hinata stood quivering, her hands gripped together, staring at the ground. Neji scowled and turned away.

"I accept that you are my cousin. I accept that you are part of the main family. I only deny my own position."

"Neji…"

His expression turned angry. "If you're going to say something, then say it!"

Hinata flinched. "Uh, um. I – I'm sorry - "

"Shut up. Just shut up! I don't want to listen to your sorry voice anymore." Neji began to walk away.

"I think we should have gone a long time ago. At least gone to a different street!" Chiyoko hissed.

"You said that you had to go down this street." Shikamaru whispered back.

"Because it's the shortest way! It's kind of like a shortcut, but it doesn't work if we just stand here!"

"Move! Move, move, he's coming!"

"If we had just walked out before they started talking."

"I don't think that was a conversation we could just walk into."

"Would it be better if they knew we were eavesdropping?!" Shikamaru and Chiyoko took refuge in the shadows of the building they were hiding behind.

Chiyoko told Shikamaru to follow her down an alleyway instead of taking the main roads. When they had reached the end of it, they heard voices to the left of them and saw Neji and Hinata talking. Chiyoko was about to walk out and say hi when Shikamaru grabbed her and pulled her back. After some argumentative whispering, they stood still and listened. They were intrigued but they also felt intrusive. Struck with surprise, they were frozen to the spot.

And now, they had heard something that was most likely a private matter. They were so screwed.

"What are we going to do?" Chiyoko whispered more calmly.

"Wait?"

"For…?"

"An opportunity to escape."

Chiyoko sighed. "You don't need to make it sound like we're going to die."

"That guy sounded pretty serious."

"Who, Neji? I think that's who it was."

"You know him?"

"Met him once. He's part of the Hyuuga clan, huh? That explains his eyes. They look the same as Hinata's."

"Shh! He's walking by."

At the end of the alleyway, they saw Neji walk by. And just then, a sticky substance fell on top of their heads. In surprise, Chiyoko squealed and jumped out from her hiding spot. White fluff floated around her. She twirled around in surprise, which only stuck more feathers on her. She had just gotten tarred and feathered.

She looked up in time to see Kiba and Naruto jump down from the roof of the building beside her. Shikamaru had also gotten the sticky substance on him but not much and he avoided the stupid feathers too.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!!" Kiba and Naruto rolled around laughing.

Chiyoko swung her arms down and gave them death glares. Then she attempted to take the feathers off. Neji, at the other end of the alleyway, looked in with a confused look but decided against getting involved and continued walking. Thank the Gods.

Shikamaru went up to Naruto, lying on his back laughing, and pushed his foot down on his face.

"You are so troublesome. You just have to make things worse, hm?"

"Mmmm! Mm ffmmnuhfn." Naruto mumbled from underneath Shikamaru's foot.

"Chiyoko!" Hinata had entered the alleyway and ran over to Chiyoko. She started helping her take the feathers off.

"What?" Kiba said to Shikamaru. "Just a prank. Don't you think it's funny? Look at her!"

"I'll kill you the next time I see you, dog!" Chiyoko threatened.

Kiba snickered. Shikamaru took Kiba's advice and took a look at Chiyoko. She had feathers on her shoulders, arms, head and hair, and some on her back and legs. She truly did look like a mess. And a joke. He snickered.

"Hey!" Chiyoko yelled. "Don't you start laughing!"

"Ah, it won't come off. I'm sorry Chiyoko." Hinata said.

"It's not your fault. It's _their_ fault." Chiyoko glared at Kiba and Naruto. "I'm fine Hinata, I'll go clean up at home." She grabbed her books (whom the librarian so kindly put into bags for her) and started walking away.

"Hey, I was carrying that." Shikamaru said.

"And now you're not. I'm just going to run home. This won't kill me."

"No seriously." Shikamaru took one of the two bags from Chiyoko. "I'm still going to help you."

"Chiyoko." Hinata said. "My house isn't far from here. I could help you clean your clothes."

"Thanks Hinata, but I think I'll be fine."

"Oh, okay…"

Shikamaru took the other bag as well.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping."

"See ya, Chiyoko!" Naruto yelled. The two pranksters jumped onto a building and disappeared.

"Ugh, I hate them so much right now."

"Can we go now?" Shikamaru said impatiently.

"Geez, all right. I'll see you later Hinata."

"Bye Chiyoko. I hope you get your clothes clean."

Chiyoko received many stares, points and giggles on her way back to her house with Shikamaru. When they got there, Chiyoko paused.

"Uh oh…"

"Uh oh?"

"Uh, my key is in my pocket."

"Okay then, get it."

"My hands are covered in – in this sticky stuff. I'll get it everywhere if I grab the keys."

He sighed. "Which pocket?"

"Back right."

"Back?"

"… Yeah, hence the 'uh oh'."

"I'm not getting your keys. It's not that big of a deal. Just clean it up later."

"Oh, come on. It's just a pocket."

"It's also your _ass_."

"It'll only take a couple seconds. Please? It'll be hell to clean everything!"

"I'm not doing it."

"God, girl-a-phobe much?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Fine. I'll try." He put the bags down and took a quick peek around. Then he lifted the part of her shirt over her back pocket.

"It's buttoned?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"Yes. Ugh, no. Nevermind." He quickly unbuttoned it and put his hand in the pocket. He found the keys and was about to pull them out.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru and Chiyoko turned around to look at the man.

"Haro!" Chiyoko said happily. Instantly, Shikamaru whipped his hand out of her pocket, shoved the keys into her hands and stuck his hands into his pockets.

"Chiyoko…" Haro said. "What… How… You're a mess! How did this happen?!" He turned to Shikamaru. "And what were you doing?"

"Haro, Haro. I can explain."

"Oh, please do. This definitely needs a good explanation." Haro crossed his arms.

Chiyoko sighed.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D


	19. All the Answers Without the Questions

All the Answers Without the Questions

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru and Chiyoko turned around to look at the man.

"Haro!" Chiyoko said happily. Instantly, Shikamaru whipped his hand out of her pocket, shoved the keys into her hands and stuck his hands into his pockets.

"Chiyoko…" Haro said. "What… How… You're a mess! How did this happen?!" He turned to Shikamaru. "And what were you doing?"

"Haro, Haro. I can explain."

"Oh, please do. This definitely needs a good explanation."

Chiyoko sighed.

* * *

Chiyoko had explained her situation to Haro. She got her clothes clean. Haro had a spasm, but he calmed down by the time he went to bed. Shikamaru got away scot free. All was well.

* * *

Sasuke was at the library. He went up to the librarian and asked about any books on demons or legends that were recently taken out. He 'wanted to take out a certain book that wasn't on the shelves'.

"Well." The librarian said. "There was a young lady the other day that checked out many books. Let's see, I have a list of them. Are these one of the books you're looking for?"

Sasuke quickly scanned the titles. There were titles like _Demon Wives_, _100 Demon Legends_, _Demon Lore_ and so were many that were specific to demon succubus. "No, but thank you."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I'll just keep looking."

"Have a nice day."

Was Sasuke a genius, or was he out of his mind? He had all the facts. He had seen the evidence. Heck, he _was_ the evidence. But how was he to believe what he had found? He thought back to his conversation with Kakashi yesterday.

_"You can go home now. Training's over." Kakashi said._

_"All right. I have to go make dinner again, too. Glad we're off so early. I think I might going to go to the library first, though. I'll see you guys later. Bye Kakashi-sensei." Chiyoko said._

_"Bye Chiyoko! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said. He glared at Sasuke and walked away. Chiyoko looked strangely at Naruto and followed him out of the training area. Sasuke stayed behind. Kakashi-sensei was waving good-bye at Chiyoko and Naruto as they left._

_"Sasuke? You're not leaving?" Kakashi said._

_"No. I want to talk to you."_

_"All right then. What is it?"_

_"It's about Chiyoko… Since you're our sensei, I thought that you might know a little about your students. Am I right?"_

_"Yes, you are right. What do you want to know about her?"_

_"Is she special?"_

_"In what way?"_

_"… What connection does she have with demons?"_

_"Hm, that's pretty straightforward."_

_"…"_

_"Well, I can't tell you about her associations. In fact, I'm not allowed to tell you anything private about her."_

_"Why didn't you tell me that?"_

_"I wanted to see what question you would ask."_

_Sasuke scowled. "You're not going to let up on anything."_

_"I've got nothing to let up on."_

_"She's different. I know that much."_

_"Everyone's unique."_

_"You know she's different, too. I know you know."_

_"Well, let's put it this way. To whatever you ask, I will not lie."_

_"Huh." He didn't think Kakashi-sensei would tell him anything. Even if he went a roundabout way of asking, Kakashi-sensei would figure out what he wanted to know before Sasuke could finish his question. Direct wasn't exactly helping him though. But now Kakashi-sensei says something like this?_

_"Does she have a kekkai genkai?"_

_"Not that I know of."_

_"Hm… What's her blood type?"_

_"I can't remember."_

_"Have you ever looked into her eyes?"_

_"Yes. They're quite pretty eyes."_

_Sasuke was getting nowhere. Kakashi-sensei wasn't going to let up. That fight with Chiyoko revealed nothing, too. This was a lost cause. Sasuke was officially out of his mind._

_"Don't you find anything strange about her?"_

_"Yes."_

_Sasuke waited for him to continue, but he didn't._

_"What do you find strange about her?"_

_"Well, she happens to know many things that most don't."_

_"Is that it?"_

_"That's one thing I find strange about her."_

_"What else?"_

_"Oh, I need to do grocery shopping."_

_Sasuke looked dumbfounded. Grocery shopping? What?_

_"I couldn't remember what I was supposed to do after this. Thank you for the conversation Sasuke, I'll see you tomorrow for training. Be sure to be on time!"_

_With that, Kakashi-sensei disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke punched a tree. Now he's getting all worked up over this. If Kakashi-sensei thinks that it isn't a big deal, then maybe it really isn't. But there's still something fishy in the air. He headed home… Grocery shopping?! What the hell!_

Even during training today, he watched Chiyoko. Other than the fact that she was vehemently violent towards Naruto today, there was nothing strange. Okay, so Sasuke was crazy. Sasuke was insane.

He looked up at the sky outside of the library. He's not crazy, he's not insane. He is _right_. And he will prove himself right.

* * *

"What?"

"I know, I haven't ever been gone for so long - "

"No, I actually didn't hear you Haro. What did you say?"

Chiyoko and Haro were eating dinner. Chiyoko had to make dinner again because Haro was staying late at work. Chiyoko didn't mind though, she liked to cook.

"Oh." Haro said. "Well, I said that, I've been given an opportunity to take on a mission. "

"Really?! That's great! Are you going to take it?"

"Well, I don't know. That's why I'm asking you. It's not very risky, but I'm going to be gone for a long time. I don't want to just leave you here."

"Oh, it can't be that long. And I can survive. I just made dinner three nights in a row. I'm responsible enough. And come on, this is your big break, isn't it? I think you should take it!"

Haro smiled. "I'm so happy that you're so supportive. I'm still uneasy about this though."

"Seriously Haro. I think you need a break from me anyways. You should go, you won't need to worry about me."

Haro sighed. "If only I had someone to just check in on you. I mean, if your - " Haro stopped himself. He was about to say, "If your mother were here, she could look after you." But her mom wasn't exactly the type to do that. And she wasn't here.

"If – if I could get a friend of mine just to look in and make sure everything is fine - "

"Haro." Haro looked at Chiyoko. "You don't need to worry. I'll be _fine_."

Haro sighed. "You're right. I know you're responsible. But if I get back, and everything's a mess, you're in big trouble."

"Oh, come on. I wouldn't do anything like throw a party or something. Pf, I'm not that kind of person." Haro and Chiyoko laughed.

That night, Chiyoko was asleep and Haro was preparing for his mission tomorrow. He would be leaving before Chiyoko woke up, so they said their good-byes before she went to bed. As he packed his weapons and some clothes, he thought of his mission.

They would be investigating strange disappearances in a group of villages. Strangely all men. And these men were never presumed dead because their bodies were never found. He wondered about the disappearances. He hoped that he was just cautious and not right.

Tomorrow and the days following would be a huge risk. Not just for his life, but for Chiyoko's as well. This could be amazingly empowering or a devastating tragedy.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D


	20. This Is What the Library Says

**A/N:** This is more of an information blurb on succubus. I didn't research stuff up on them, so this is sort of my 'own version' of what a succubus would be (in Naruto). Not much of a cliffhanger, I can tell you that. Plus it's short. But that's why there's another chapter! :D So, yeah. Just read through this stupid, painful, kind of useless but important chapter, and you'll be back into the full swing of the story :)

* * *

This Is What the Library Says

They would be investigating strange disappearances in a group of villages. Strangely all men. And these men were never presumed dead because their bodies were never found. He wondered about the disappearances. He hoped that he was just cautious and not right.

Tomorrow and the days following would be a huge risk. Not just for his life, but for Chiyoko's as well. This could be amazingly empowering or a devastating tragedy.

* * *

Haro had left for his mission yesterday. He hugged Chiyoko, reluctantly peeled himself off of her and walked to the Hokage's office. Chiyoko watched him until she couldn't see him anymore and then ran into the house and jumped around excitedly. She was excited to be alone for a while, but kind of sad that Haro was gone. Still, she was excited. She had gone to training, ate leftovers for dinner and had a relaxing night in front of the T.V. with a bowl of popcorn. A bowl of popcorn and the books she had taken out of the library. She had a hard time keeping them away from Haro. She didn't want him knowing what she was doing. Despite the fact that she knew the basics on how to use her abilities, she wanted to know more. There were tonnes that she had found out in the books.

In the book _Demon Wives: The men tend to not be aware that their spouse has strange demon-like antics. This behavior is most noticeable with succubus. The succubus' ability to hypnotize its victims can make the man completely unaware of any immoral or strange actions. The man is under a 'spell' cast by the succubus. It gives complete control to the succubus._

The book _100 Demon Legends_ had this to say on succubus: _The most famous legend of a succubus is The Legend of Chiyo _(Chiyoko found this name ironic)._ She was known as the strongest succubus. Many people tried to hunt her. Some even used men as bait to bring her into a trap. She was caught and presumed dead on many occasions, but she was very powerful. Her trick? If ever the body she had died, she could transport herself to another body (female of course). There, she shared the body with whomever else it was that was there. Because she was so powerful, she could take complete control, but the person's presence would still be there. In order to take the body as her own, she would eat no human food and starve the human spirit/soul. Eventually, it would disappear (in a sense, it would die). _

_Demon, Succubus, or Demon Succubus?_ Had this to say: _A succubus is a demon that takes a human form. It has no 'demonic' form. Its appearance is always human. But it is very demonic in its mind, diet and actions. The succubus has two abilities. The ability to seduce/hypnotize its victims and the ability to control its victims. With this control comes the ability to feel what the victim feels. In this way, the succubus is warned of when its victim is injured or dead, even. A succubus gains energy by sucking the chakra out of its victims through the mouth. It has been known as the 'Kiss of Death'. Most succubus suck all of its victims dry but other, more skilled succubus, keep their victims in their hypnotized state and continuously feed off of many victims. So the question is, is it its own label, a type of demon, or both? _

_The Making of the Stuff of Legends_ says:_ The creation of a demon succubus is quite complicated. Succubuses don't merely 'exist'. They are created by humans. This is the reason why there are so little. If anyone were to make a succubus, their intent would be evil or the person itself would be evil. There is a certain technique that creates a succubus, but it has been safely hidden. Although, in the time that it was discovered, the succubus had started to turn up. _

_In order to make a succubus, you need a woman. Usually, the woman has strong negative emotions. Emotions that intend to kill or that are angry, extremely sad, crazily mad and so on. This makes the process shorter. A perfectly happy and sane woman won't attract a demonic presence. Once there is a demonic presence, the technique is used and the body is fused with the presence. Some people think that this presence is an actual demon while others think that the woman has accumulated so much evil that the energy inverts and creates a demon. The answers to these unresolved questions have been lost in history._

With this information, many of Chiyoko's questions were answered. Unfortunately, she now had more unanswered questions as well. So a succubus has two abilities. Are they supposed to be separate? She knows that she can hypnotize with one eye and control with the other. Is it the same for succubus or is it because she's part human? If she lost an eye, would she lose one of her abilities? She can _suck energy_ out of people. How cool is that? Kind of creepy, but pretty cool. It said through the mouth… Does that mean that she has to kiss people? Chiyoko put her hands on her head and swung her head around. _EW!_ She thought. _I haven't kissed anyone yet! If my first kiss is to drain people of energy… That's terrible! Okay, I'll have my first kiss before I suck energy out of anyone._ Chiyoko sat there smiling. She wasn't that terrible. She hasn't done anything terrible. Wait, was she planning on doing something terrible? Chiyoko's smile started to fade. Was it really that terrible? It's the way the succubus acted towards the victims that upset Chiyoko the most. There are tonnes of techniques out there that suck chakra out of people. There are tonnes of techniques, mostly genjutsu that can manipulate your opponents. Is this really any different? It may not be something to be proud of, but it's nothing to be ashamed of. It's part of her, like a kekkai genkai. Just like Haro said, it's her own special kekkai genkai. She's not ashamed of her ability. She will reap the benefits. It's not that terrible. And Chiyoko was very curious.

So now, she's on a hunt for a boyfriend-ish-person.

But, she was completely unaware of the consequences her actions would bring.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D


	21. Stupid Persistent Uchiha

Stupid Persistent Uchiha

Kakashi-sensei let off Team seven today. It was a Friday, and he decided to give his students a three day weekend. Especially since he made them train on a Sunday, for the bells test. Chiyoko woke up after her good night's sleep. Now that she had read up on herself, well, half of herself, she decided that she should put her plan to action. It's time to test the demon side of her. After twelve years of being human, she wanted to exercise her demonic powers.

Okay then. Who shall be her victim?

…

Chiyoko didn't know what exactly to do. How does she pick them out, who does she pick out, when should she hypnotize them and where? It should be someone that she doesn't know. She knows that Sasuke is suspicious of her. She has to find some random guy on the street…

ARGH! Chiyoko can't do that. She's too reserved, too shy, and too awkward. Maybe she should just have fun today. This is too difficult. And so, she went off to train.

Unfortunately, Fate hates her, so a certain someone came ambling through the trees and came upon her training. Sasuke was walking through, heading towards his usual training area, when a few kunai flew out in front of him. He stopped and looked in the direction it came from. He saw someone disappear through the trees. Thinking that it was someone who had horrible aim and was trying to hurt him, he followed the person.

Chiyoko threw a few kunai at a tree. They made a perfect line down the middle of the trunk. Satisfied, she jumped backwards into the trees, finding a different angle to hit the same tree and keep the same pattern. She climbed upwards and to the left. Tying strings to three kunai, she flipped around and spotted her tree. She threw the kunai to fly around a tree and head towards the tree straight on, using the strings to control them. She wanted the kunai to hit the tree at the same angle as the other kunai. The kunai hit the tree, but the strings were detached. They floated downward from her hand.

Nearby, Sasuke was hidden behind a tree, waiting for her reaction. When he had realized that it was Chiyoko, he decided not to go in with a full frontal attack. He would wait for an opening.

Chiyoko looked around. There was no one around. She jumped down towards her tree and examined the kunai. It must have been a fluke, but the kunai are in completely straight. Mission accomplished. She heard a small creak and whoosh. She turned around quickly and blocked the attacker's weapon with a kunai she pulled out of the tree. The attacker jumped back. It was Sasuke.

"Hm. Pretty good."

"Uchiha?"

"I thought I was completely silent. I couldn't even hear myself. How'd you know I was here?"

"Uh, I don't know. Good ears? Good intuition?"

"Huh. Sure."

"So what, I knew you were around. Explains the cut strings though. Did you do that?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Mistook you as someone attacking me."

"What? How?"

"The first few kunai you threw nearly hit me."

"Really? Oh, I'm sorry."

"Hmph."

Sasuke looked at Chiyoko and walked up to her. Chiyoko leaned back a little. He could be intimidating.

"Do it."

"Huh?" Chiyoko said with surprise. Do what?

"Do what you did before, when we were alone."

"What?" Why does he have to make it sound dirty? "Do what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. I did things that I wouldn't have ever done at that time."

"Wait, what time?" Oh God, can he pick a different way to say it?

"During the bell test. I know you did something. If you don't tell me what you did, then I'll tell you. And everyone else."

"Ha, dude, I didn't do anything. Except harass you to cooperate with me. Which worked, surprisingly."

"Yeah, surprisingly. I wouldn't have done something like that. What twisted thing did you do to me?"

So Chiyoko was right not to go out and hypnotize people. They would take it like this. They would think it's wrong. But now she was in a rut. A really deep ditch. A bottomless pit. How is she supposed to get out of this one? Well, it doesn't seem like he knows _what_ she did. He just knows that she did _something_.

"I made you work with Naruto. Oh, no. It's the end of the world." Chiyoko said sarcastically.

Sasuke scowled. He grabbed the front of her shirt with both hands. "There is something wrong with you and you know I know that you know what I'm talking about."

"Wait, say that again?"

"Kuro." He said menacingly.

"Why are you getting so worked up over nothing?"

"You're stubborn."

"So are you." Sasuke stared at her for a moment then threw her against a tree behind her.

"Hey! Watch it, geez." He walked away and turned around. This girl, she was different. Was she different enough that she would go to all lengths to hide herself, or was it such a little difference that she didn't even think it was different? It was most likely the first one. He sighed angrily. He _was_ getting unusually worked up over this.

"I talked to Kakashi-sensei…" Chiyoko stopped brushing herself off. He talked to Kakashi-sensei? Kakashi-sensei wouldn't say anything. He's not allowed to.

"He said that you know things most people don't." Chiyoko stared at Sasuke. "I'm not sure what he meant, but I think I have an idea…" He paused. Chiyoko was stressed. If he interpreted that the way she thought he did… Kakashi-sensei technically didn't do anything wrong. He didn't say anything direct, but still, damn that Kakashi!... Sensei!

He grinded his teeth. This was all or nothing. "Five years ago…" Chiyoko stood still. Sasuke took a deep breath. "Five years ago, my clan was annihilated. The next day, you came up and talked to me."

"You still remember that?"

"Don't you?"

"…"

"You talked to me, and you knew exactly what I wanted… How?"

"Who wouldn't want that?" Chiyoko tapped into his emotions. She needed to say the right things. "You're family, people you loved, were killed by your brother. I would want the same thing. It's a terrible thing to go through, especially at that age. I mean - " Chiyoko's expression fell. "If that happened to me, I don't think I would even be here. I'd be out there… Searching for him." Sasuke's expression was calm and smooth, but he was insanely depressed on the inside. He was broken up over losing his family and full of hate for his brother. And then he smiled. Smugness bloomed from him.

"I never said anything about my brother." Chiyoko stiffened. "I've never said anything about killing my brother. No one knows who it is that I want to kill."

"It's not very hard to put two and two together, Uchiha." Chiyoko retaliated. He was just playing with her. "You want to kill someone; you know who killed your family, your relatives. You're skilled enough and you've got the resolve to kill your brother, even though he's family."

"And how would you know that?" All of his sorrow and hate was gone. He was eager, excited, tense and… pleased. "How would you know that I'm capable of killing my own brother, my own flesh and blood? He may be capable of killing his own family, but that doesn't mean that I can."

Chiyoko stared at him. She was caught in his crossfire. How is she supposed to get out of this one?

"Did you assume that, or did you just… _know_?"

* * *

:O Oh noes! What will Chiyoko do? How will she get herself out of this predicament?

Thanks for reading! :D


	22. Think Before You Act, Chiyoko

Think Before You Act, Chiyoko

"And how would you know that?" All of his sorrow and hate was gone. He was eager, excited, tense and… pleased. "How would you know that I'm capable of killing my own brother, my own flesh and blood? He may be capable of killing his own family, but that doesn't mean that I can."

Chiyoko stared at him. She was caught in his crossfire. How is she supposed to get out of this one?

"Did you assume that, or did you just… _know_?"

* * *

"I guess I assumed that. You did say that you wanted to kill a certain person. I assumed it would be your brother. He caused you a lot of pain, didn't he?"

"That may be true, but it's pretty bang on for someone who should know _nothing_."

"AUCK! All right, all right. Okay, so – so what if – if I can sense people's feelings to a degree. It's just something I've had all my life. Most of the time it's by accident! I just thought it was kind of weird and cool as a kid, so I never really was aware of it. It – that's all. Th – that's all." Chiyoko paused. Would he buy it?

"And?"

Damn it. He didn't buy it.

"And what? What's the and for?" Sasuke walked towards her. She tried to move back, but she soon hit the tree behind her. Sasuke went up close to her face, their noses nearly touching. He looked at her with his sexy eyes, his breath on her lips. Chiyoko looked away from him, putting her hands together in front of her. What is he doing?

"That's not the whole truth, is it?" He said seductively. Oh. So _this_ is why all the girls are infatuated with him.

"It is." Chiyoko said, trying to keep her cool. Why is Uchiha having this effect on her? He shouldn't be making her heart beat a thousand times a minute! "That's the truth, the only truth and all of the truth. There's – There is nothing more."

"Hmm." He brushed his cheek against hers and whispered in her ear, "You know that I know that you _never_ tell me _all _of the truth." This was too much. Too close. She needed to get away.

"You know what?" She pushed him away. "You are being annoying and shoving your nose into other people's business. I've got nothing else to say. Now you know my little 'secret', you can leave." Sasuke didn't move.

"Well, if you won't leave, then I will. Bye, Uchiha." Chiyoko turned around and started walking away.

"Can demons do what you do?" She stopped.

"How should I know?"

"I don't know. It just seems like something you would _know_."

"Pf, and why would I know that?"

"Didn't you take out a bunch of books on demons the other day?"

"Shikamaru already told you why I did that."

"And it sounds ridiculous."

"To you it might."

"I'm just saying." Chiyoko looked at Sasuke, narrowing her eyes. Does the Uchiha actually think that she's a part-demon? Does he think that she's a full demon? What is he thinking? Oh. There's an easy way to figure that out.

She walked up to him, catching his attention, swinging her hips and making her arms sway. The minute they made eye contact, she went in for the kill.

"I – I'm just saying that what you're thinking is ab-so-lute-ly ridiculous. Unless, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking." She smiled at him. He stared dumbfounded at her. _Yes!_ She thought._ This rocks, I'm supa-tank!_

"So, Uchiha." She put her hand on his chest and leaned in. "What are you _really_ thinking?"

"Just…" Sasuke mumbled. "About you…"

"What about me?" She made her fingers walk to his shoulders.

"Wondering… what you are."

"Aaaand what do you think I am?"

"You… you're like… you've got something to do… with demons." Chiyoko wondered why he was so choppy and dazed. Was he not completely under her control? Her skills must be a little off.

"Okay. That it?" She took her hand off.

"That's all that… I really know."

"Really?" She turned around. "Oh, thank God. That's all you know. Ha, you don't know anything! You don't know anything about me, and being part-demon!" She threw her arms into the air.

"… Now I know."

Oh. My. God. Chiyoko. There aren't even _words _for how much of an idiot you are right now.

"Oh. My. God. You're awake?"

"I'm awake? I never went to sleep. I was 'awake' the whole time."

"Shoot. I forgot that you would remember."

"Yes. I do normally remember things that have happened within the last minute."

"Ahhh…"

"So, you're a half-demon. I didn't even know that those existed."

Chiyoko clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes shut. She completely forgot that he would remember. That is such a stupid side effect of her power. "Okay. You know. I'm an idiot, and you know." She opened her eyes. "What are you going to do?"

"What am I going to do? Shouldn't you be asking yourself that?"

"Well, I don't really know what I'm going to do until I know what you are going to do. And what I really hope what you do is that you keep it a secret and tell no one. At all. Not a soul. Please?"

Sasuke looked at Chiyoko. She was a rival. She was just a girl that he knew as well. He didn't hate her. She caused him a lot of trouble in the past week, but she also just gave him the answer he was looking for. It slightly shocked him, but he wasn't about to go running to the Hokage. What benefit would he have from telling anyone? None. What benefit would he have by keeping it a secret? None. And what was she talking about being awake and remembering? Is there more to this than what he experienced? He looked up to the sky. If he kept it a secret, he could get more information out of her. She would tell him all about herself. For now, it was probably the best thing to do. If he told her that he wouldn't keep it a secret, she might try to kill him. Even thought that wouldn't help her at all, she still might try.

"I'll keep it a secret."

"Do I have your word?"

"You have my word."

"'Cause if you breathe a word of this to anyone."

"I'm done for?"

"Basically."

He nodded. "Right."

Chiyoko sighed. "Okay. Okay, okay, okay. I'm still not cool with this."

"Then calm down."

"HOW?!"

"… Come on."

Chiyoko looked strangely at Sasuke and then followed him out of the training area. How can he be so cool about this? He was actually calm. He wasn't hiding anything. Does he take stuff like this so easily all the time? Maybe he'll freak out later, kind of like Chiyoko did. Who knows?

Chiyoko and Sasuke sat on a roof while Sasuke asked questions and Chiyoko answered them. All the while, Chiyoko kept track of Sasuke's emotions. Throughout the questioning, Chiyoko slowly started to calm down and return to her normal self. At the end of it, Sasuke sat with his fingers interlaced, supporting his chin. Chiyoko sat with her legs crossed, her hands holding her knees and pursing her lips.

"So, now you know everything. About how I'm a part-demon succubus. Yup."

"Have you ever actually used your abilities?"

"What? Yeah, I told you I did. I used them first, with you actually."

"No, I mean, have you actually… sucked chakra out of someone before?"

"Oh, no. No, I haven't."

"Huh."

"So, yeah. Secret right?"

"Just between us?"

"Well… Sort of. My father, Haro, knows. Obviously. But, uh, Kakashi-sensei knows too. But that doesn't mean you can talk to them about it! Kakashi-sensei and my father cannot know. You can't talk to them about me."

"Why not?"

"Think about it Sasuke. I'm a _part-demon_. I'm like Naruto, only no one knows. I'm supposed to be a secret. If they find out that you know, they'll think that I'm in danger. Or that you're in danger. It won't be good, trust me."

"… You just called me Sasuke."

"Well, yeah. That's your name, isn't it?"

"But you never call me Sasuke. You always call me Uchiha."

"… Oh." Chiyoko turned away from Sasuke. "I suppose you're right. Slip of the tongue, I guess. Haha." She smiled at him, scratching the back of her head. "Uh, well. I should probably get going…"

"Hn."

"…"

"Aren't you going to get going?"

"Well, yeah. No. No, I'm not leaving you. I don't trust you."

"What?"

"I have to make sure you don't run away and tell someone! I'm following you."

"You're insane."

"You're right. You're right, I am crazy. Okay then, fine. I'll just… see you at training on Monday! Bye-bye!" And with that, Chiyoko left awkwardly. She's lucky she didn't start laughing manically.

Sasuke sat on the roof after Chiyoko had left. So, she was no ordinary girl anymore. She's not the above-average normal girl anymore. In fact, she isn't even a girl. She's a demon. Part-demon. She has some demonic attributes to her. Shouldn't the Hokage know? Wait. If Kakashi-sensei knows, he would have told the Hokage. Which means that the Hokage _does_ know. So, the Hokage is housing a half-demon.

_I'm supposed to be a secret. If they find out that you know, they'll think that I'm in danger. Or that you're in danger. It won't be good, trust me._

She's another Konoha secret. Why would they keep a half-demon safe? Isn't she dangerous? Wouldn't they have gotten rid of her when they had discovered what she really was? What is the Hokage planning for Chiyoko? Do they need her for something?

But, now that he knows about Chiyoko, keeping it a secret won't cause him much trouble. He will return to his normal self. Now that he kind of thought about it, he didn't think about what he would do after he had discovered Chiyoko's secret. He didn't think this through very well. Ah well, everything turned out fine. For Sasuke anyway.

* * *

When she got home, Chiyoko walked to the couch and sat down. She just stared at whatever was in front of her. She couldn't believe what had happened. She flopped her head down onto the couch. And Haro wasn't even here to confide in. She could go and talk to Kakashi-sensei, but he isn't exactly someone that she's close to. And she just spoke to Sasuke. She's not very close to him either. Oh, wait, Uchiha. She just spoke to Uchiha. She sighed. She's just going to have to trust him. There is nothing she can do. She's not powerful enough to keep him under her control without looking into his eyes. How can she get more powerful? How would a demon succubus get more powerful? Oh, right. Chiyoko knows how to do that.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D


	23. Crappy Oppurtunities

Crappy Opportunities and Confusing Conclusions

But, now that he knows about Chiyoko, keeping it a secret won't cause him much trouble. He will return to his normal self. Now that he kind of thought about it, he didn't think about what he would do after he had discovered Chiyoko's secret. He didn't think this through very well. Ah well, everything turned out fine. For Sasuke anyway.

* * *

Chiyoko woke up with a start. She breathed heavily. What had just happened? She was asleep. Then she woke up. Okay then, nothing had happened. Except that her secret had been leaked. She started hyperventilating. No one can know that he knows. Her life had just been turned upside down. She had some strange connection with Sasuke now. This was _not _happening.

Well, it was happening and she was overreacting. She needed to calm down. She needed to live her life like a normal person. As normal as normal could ever get. She needed to be so normal, that people wouldn't look twice at her on the streets. She needed to be a chameleon and blend in with the walls. She needed to be… _invisible_. Ha, yeah right.

Today, she was going back to the library. She was going to return most of her books on demons. She also wanted to find a book to read for leisure time. She was going to go about her day like she normally would on a Saturday. After she had returned her books and found another one for a good read, she decided to go to a spot that she went to quite often. It was an open field with long grass, wildflowers and one lonely tree in the middle that Chiyoko liked to sit under. And so, she walked over, sat down and leaned against the tree, opening her book to the first page.

Little did she know that on the other side of the tree, Shikamaru was sitting on a branch with his back against the trunk, looking up at the sky filled with white fluffy clouds. The wind moved the branches beside him, leaves blinking in and out of his vision. The whoosh of the leaves tickling each other and the wind passing through the branches was pleasant and tranquil. A rustling like parchment paper being flipped could also be heard. Paper? Shikamaru looked at the ground around him. There was no paper flying around. He sat himself up, listening carefully. The paper sound came again. Confused, Shikamaru thought that a piece of paper could be stuck in the tree. He got up and looked at the branches above him. There was no paper. He climbed higher to get a better vantage point. The sound was starting to annoy him, it was disturbing his peace. It couldn't be far, the sound was so close. He heard it again. He looked all around the field. Nothing but grass and flowers.

Sighing, he stepped down. Just then, another rush of air blew past and made his foot miss the branch. He started to fall, but grabbed a branch before he went any further. Looking down, he heard the paper noise again, and also the source of the noise. A girl was sitting under the tree, right under him, reading a book. Huh, from here, Shikamaru could see that she had just gotten to Chapter 3. Another gust of wind came by, shaking the branches. He heard a creak and looked up just in time to see the branch he was holding break. Stealthily, he landed on a branch below him, steadied himself, and returned to the other side of the tree.

A gust of wind rushed past Chiyoko, ruffling the pages in her book. It had gotten really windy all of a sudden. Then a branch fell right beside her. Startled, she moved over and looked up. A branch had randomly broken off of the tree. She was lucky it didn't hit her. Still looking up at the tree, she started walking around, looking for other loose branches that might fall on her. As long as the wind calmed down, she would stay and read. She made a full circle of the thick tree, decided to take her chances and returned to her spot.

Shikamaru, on the other side of the tree from Chiyoko, wondered if she got hit by the branch. He looked around the tree, circling it the same way that Chiyoko was. After making a full circle and seeing the branch on the ground and not in her head, he assumed that she hadn't been hit and had left. So, they both returned to their positions, one reading and the other looking at the clouds. Only, Shikamaru was still being bugged by the consistent paper noise. That only meant one thing. That girl was still here. But he didn't see her, how can that be? Is he hallucinating? Then he heard a sigh. The girl was _definitely_ still here. He growled.

Chiyoko sighed. The wind was bugging her. Then she heard a growl. Was that bark against bark? Or the wind? That sounded like an animal or something. Confused, she looked around. There was no animal nearby, but the _sound_ was close by. Chiyoko shrugged and continued reading. The breeze moved her hair against her face. She breathed deeply. Outside was so nice, so calm and peaceful. She started randomly humming as she read.

Shikamaru didn't want to deal with this. He was also too lazy to move. He also didn't want to talk to the girl. He just wanted to look at the clouds in peace, by himself. A strange tune reached his ears. Great. Now she's humming. In a strange way, it was kind of nice. Music _is_ nice to listen to. He closed his eyes.

"Shi… ru… Shik… ma…u…? SHIKAMARU!"

With a start, Shikamaru sat up. "Guh, what?"

"I've never seen anyone sleep in a tree. Do you do that often?"

"Wha…? No." Shikamaru rubbed his eyes and ran his hand over his head. He looked up at whoever spoke to him. It was Chiyoko. What was she doing here? Was she the girl that was reading? She did have a book in her arms.

"You looked like you were going to fall out of the tree. And then you did, but no worries, I caught you." Chiyoko smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hm? I was reading under the tree. I was just leaving when I saw you up there. By the way, when did you get here?"

"I don't know. Earlier than you."

"How do you know that?"

"I heard you flipping pages a while after I got here."

"What? But I walked around the tree." Chiyoko shifted her position to a more comfortable one. "Some branch broke off the tree and nearly hit me, so I walked around the tree to see if any more would fall. It was really windy; I wanted to choose a different spot where a branch wouldn't fall on me. But you weren't there at all. Did you leave at any time?"

"I never left. I've been here since before you have. But I didn't see you when I walked around the tree, so I thought you had left."

"… Did we walk around the tree at the same time?"

"Sounds unlikely, but I can't think of anything else so, I guess that's what happened." Shikamaru put his hands behind his head and leaned back against the tree.

"Wow. That's such a weird coincidence. Are you okay by the way? I think your head might have hit the tree when I caught you. I'm surprised it didn't wake you."

"I'm a deep sleeper."

"Huh…" Chiyoko wanted to. There was no one around, he was completely oblivious, and she was _so_ curious. But he would remember. He would remember like Uchiha did. Unless she could keep him, he would be wondering, he would be suspicious. He might not be as ambitious as Uchiha, but he's smarter, and he would figure it out a lot faster. Damn, she just can't stop thinking about it. She wants to know! She wants to get stronger!

Chiyoko stood up. "Well, I guess I'll get going. See you around Shikamaru."

"See ya."

With a yearning, she left Shikamaru under the tree. She sighed. She wouldn't be able to use her abilities unless that's all she wanted to do. It would be a demonic thing to do, so she would have to leave, or stay hidden. She would be considered a monster. But, it was what she was. She couldn't just ignore it.

Chiyoko reached the roads of Konoha and headed towards her home. Can her abilities work over a distance? As long as she can attract their attention? Or do they have to see her eyes? What if she used mirrors, would it still work? She eventually got home. It seemed strangely empty. Oh, yeah. Haro's gone on a mission. Chiyoko wondered how he was doing.

* * *

Haro had reached the village and spoken to many residences. Some villagers from the surrounding villages had come to the village they were to go to and provided their stories in their villages. They were all the same. Happy, mostly single men with good, successful lives found a reason to leave suddenly. All had some urgent business or a sudden revelation to get out in the world or something to that effect. These men were never seen or heard of again. This was not all at the same time, but in the past year, many men had disappeared from these villages.

Haro and his team went to these men's houses and searched them, looking for any signs that were consistent with the other houses. There was nothing unusual in the houses, except that they wer empty. No furniture was taken, only clothes, a few personal possessions (villagers that were close to the men pointed out what was missing) and compartments that looked like they would hold money, were empty. No essentials were taken. Everything in the bathroom was untouched, and any accessories were left in the bedroom. It was as if these people needed to suddenly leave. Or were forced to.

They asked the villagers if any of them saw the men leave. None had seen them leave, only realized that they were missing. A few had left letters as to why they left, but no one ever saw them leave the village. No one ever saw what state of mind they were in before they left. Except for one. A little girl had seen her father come home. He busted the door open. She was afraid that he was mad, so she stayed hidden. He went up to his room, and she followed him, peeking in from behind the doorframe. He packed all his clothes and anything in reach very fast, checked himself in the mirror, and with a very large smile walked out. He paid no attention to his little girl, waiting by the door. Confused, the little girl followed him to the front door, where he looked around before opening the door. The little girl stepped into the room and called out to her father. He turned around, looking at her as if she were a stranger, told her to go to the neighbors and left without closing the door. She ran out to the door to see her father running down the street towards an inn just down the street. She didn't know what to do, so she went to the neighbors just like her father said. The neighbors found nothing strange. The girl said that her father ran off to somewhere important and that she was to stay at the neighbor's until he came back. He never came back.

This was their only document of what could have happened to all the other men. The only one different with this case is that the man had a child. All the other men were single or had a girlfriend. None of them were married. This was a strange case indeed. They needed to find whoever, or whatever, was taking these men.

Haro had an idea of who it might be. It was a ridiculous idea, that he knew was possible, but he knew that his teammates would never believe him. He would have to just try and lead them in the right direction. Or, what he thought was the right direction.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D


	24. A Day at the Hyuuga Compound

A Day at the Hyuuga Compound

Haro had an idea of who it might be. It was a ridiculous idea, that he knew was possible, but he knew that his teammates would never believe him. He would have to just try and lead them in the right direction. Or, what he thought was the right direction.

* * *

Chiyoko put her book away in her room. She was waiting for the night time. Locking her front door behind her, she walked down the moonlit road towards her favourite training area. Was she going to train? Nope. She sat down in the middle of a clearing. She closed her eyes and made the most basic hand sign. Opening her right eye, she concentrated her chakra. Even though there was no target, she wanted to get used to the feeling. She could feel the strange sensation sweep through her eye. If there was a target, her view of the target would change to reveal their emotional weaknesses. It was difficult to keep the chakra concentrated. Also, for such a small act, it took a lot out of her. She closed her eye and breathed deeply. Opening her other eye, she did the same thing.

* * *

Sunday morning. With a yawn, Chiyoko sat up and stretched her arms. She was still so tired. She fell back onto her bed and snoozed, arms spread out. Despite her attempt to fall asleep again, the sun shining through her window annoyed her and she wanted to go say hi to Hinata today. Grumbling, she got up and started to get ready to go out. She donned her usual long-sleeved shirt, shorts and ninja sandals. She tied her ninja headband on her right leg underneath her shuriken holder.

Chiyoko reached the Hyuuga compound and knocked on the door. It's such huge house. Chiyoko was surprised by how kind and sweet Hinata was surrounded by all this luxury. Chiyoko was sure that she'd be a conceited bitch if she was this spoiled. When the door opened, she came face to face with Neji instead of, oh, I don't know, a butler?

A voice floated out from behind Neji. "You didn't have to get the door Neji-san. That's what I'm here for. Please, continue on your way." A woman appeared behind Neji and peered over at Chiyoko. So, here's the butler. Well, maid. Meh, same thing.

"No, I want to speak with her." Both the woman and Chiyoko looked surprisingly at Neji.

"Oh, um. Please, come in." The woman said. She ushered Chiyoko in as Neji closed the door behind her. "Please, follow me to the main room. You can wait in there for Hinata-sama, and Neji-san can speak with you there."

"Um, thank you." Chiyoko bowed.

"That's not necessary." Neji said to Chiyoko.

"Huh?" Chiyoko looked up in surprise. The woman left the room hurriedly.

"You don't need to be so formal."

"Oh. Okay then."

"Sit."

"Okay." Chiyoko said quickly. She took a seat on a cushion at a table as Neji sat across from her.

"You know my name. What's yours?"

"Me?" _Oh yeah._ Chiyoko thought._ I never properly introduced myself at those times that I met him. And eavesdropped on him._ "I'm Chiyoko. Kuro, Chiyoko. I'm sorry that I didn't ever properly introduce myself, but it was uh, kind of an inappropriate time for me."

"Hm. Uchiha, Sasuke's your teammate, right?"

"Ah, yes. So, you've seen him since we ran into you?"

"Yes. What kind of person is he?"

"Huh? Oh, um. He's pretty, uh. Oh, no, he's not pretty, well, he is. I mean, I meant to say that he's pretty reserved and kind of arrogant, but those are kind of negative things…" Chiyoko had no idea what to say. To Chiyoko, he was a child with serious social problems. But could she really tell someone that she thought so ill of someone else? Funny, she could totally say all this stuff to Uchiha's face, but not to anyone else. Defeated, Chiyoko just said, "He's quiet, skilled, slightly intimidating, attractive, anti-social, mean, depressed and arrogant. That about sums it up."

While Chiyoko was rambling on, Neji had raised an eyebrow and was giving Chiyoko a funny look. At the end of it, he sighed. "That's all I wanted to know." He got up and left. Chiyoko watched him walk out in confusion. What the hell was that? What kind of person is Neji? Maybe she can go find that out. She ran towards the door he went out of. Looking left and right, she spotted Neji walking down the hall.

"Neji-kun!" He stopped and turned around. "Just a question. What kind of person are you?" Neji stared at her. He closed his eyes. Chiyoko wondered if he was going to answer at all. She stepped out into the hallway a little to face him. He opened his eyes.

"Chiyoko?" A voice came from behind her. "Chiyoko, what are you doing?" Chiyoko looked behind her. It was Hinata.

"Ah, I was just." She looked back into the hallway. Neji was gone. "I was just… looking for you!"

"Oh, well. I told you that you could wait for me. I'm sorry if I kept you waiting, I was just in the kitchen."

"Hm? Kitchen? Don't you have other people to cook for you and stuff?"

"Well, yes, but I do enjoy cooking."

"I do too! At first, it was because I had to, but then my father taught me a few tricks, and now I love to cook!"

"Yeah, cooking is fun, but baking is what I like best."

"Oh yeah. Baking is a big ball of fun. I just can't quite get it, though. I make a mess when I bake."

"Haha, I do too. I probably put more on the walls than in the oven to bake!" Hinata and Chiyoko laughed. Chiyoko was never really close to Hinata, but she could hang out with her every now and then and have a fun time. Most of the other time, she would be training. Her lack of close friends was partly due to training and partly due to her awkwardness in social situations. Now she knew why she was so awkward, so now she can work on her weaknesses with people.

* * *

"Neji-kun!" Neji heard someone call from behind him. He turned around. It was Chiyoko. "Just a question. What kind of person are you?" He just stared at her. Why would she want to know? He closed his eyes. He better not have started something with this girl. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She had stepped out into the hallway. What should he say? Chiyoko looked behind her into the room.

"Ah, I was just." She said to someone in the room. Thinking quickly, Neji ducked into the closest room. "I was just… looking for you!" Then he heard Hinata's muffled voice. Looking out into the hallway, Chiyoko was gone. _Strange girl,_ he thought. Relieved from thinking of an answer to that question, he continued walking down the hallway. Although, even as he walked, he thought about the question. What kind of person _is_ he? He's not like that stuck-up _boy_ Sasuke. He's much better than him. He's got one year seniority over him. He's _not_ like Uchiha, Sasuke.

* * *

Neji was heading to the kitchen for some tea. As he was walking towards it, he heard the main room door open to the grassy area in the middle of the compound. He saw Chiyoko and Hinata walk onto the walkway and sit on the edge. He went into the kitchen to get his cup of tea.

"Do you know where the kitchen is?" Hinata asked Chiyoko.

"Yup. It's… it's that door over there, right?" Chiyoko said, pointing at a door.

"Yes. I'll be in there in a minute. I have to go talk to Hiashi for a moment."

"Okay then. I need to leave soon, though."

"Okay. Do you have time for a cup of tea?"

"Oh, yeah, I just can't stay after that, is what I'm saying."

"All right, I'll be there in a minute."

"Yup!" Chiyoko headed towards the kitchen. When she got there, she saw Neji sitting at a counter attached to the wall. Surprised, she sat down across from him at the counter (it was the only place to sit) and looked around her.

"Tea?" Neji said suddenly.

"What? Uh, sure. I mean, I'm going to have some when Hinata gets here, so I'll pass. Well, wait." Neji had gotten up anyway and poured her a cup of tea. He slid it across the counter to her.

"Thanks…" She said slowly. She said no. Did he hear her?

They sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"I'm the kind of person who's very sure of himself."

"Sorry?" Chiyoko looked at Neji who was looking at her.

"You're question from before, what kind of person I am?"

"Oh yeah. So, you're sure of yourself?"

"Yes. I'm very sure about my abilities, skills and talents."

"Huh… Are you sure about that?" Chiyoko said with a little smile.

Neji smirked. "I'm positive."

"Okay then." Chiyoko took a sip of her tea. "If you say so."

"You don't believe me?"

"I never said that."

"But you implied it."

"Are you sure?" Chiyoko took another sip and looked questioningly at Neji.

Neji got up and walked towards the door. "No." He said. "I had a hunch."

"I thought you said that you were very sure of yourself."

"I am." He answered. "I'm just not so sure about you."

"Ah, Neji-kun." Hinata appeared at the doorway. Neji merely looked at her and shouldered his way past her. She winced.

"Uh." Chiyoko said as she walked in. "Does he always act like that towards you?"

"Um, yes."

"Shouldn't you, or someone, put him in line or something? I mean, you're family, right?"

"Yes, but, we're cousins. He has some, um, family issues. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I was just curious. Unless he's just a naturally mean person, kind of like Uchiha. Anyways, I'll shut up now."

She thought back to the conversation she had accidentally heard. It was another reason why she wanted to see Hinata. She was a nice girl and for some reason, that guy hates her. And it sounded like it wasn't even her fault. What a rude person, too. Although, that woman did treat Hinata with more respect.

_Please, follow me to the main room. You can wait in there for Hinata-sama, and Neji-san can speak with you there._

She used different honorifics… But then, shouldn't Neji be more respectful of Hinata? None of it made sense to her, but if it was family problems, maybe she should leave it alone. It was none of her business.

* * *

Like Uchiha? Did she mean Sasuke by that? Neji had stopped near the door when he had stepped out. How is he mean, he's just practical. He is _not_ like Sasuke. It seemed like he was making enemies out of Team seven.

* * *

Chiyoko left the Hyuuga compound and decided to pick up a sweet snack on her way home. Tomorrow she would start training again. For once, she wasn't looking forward to training; she felt like she wouldn't enjoy it. She would be ex-trem-ely uncomfortable. Most of all, she didn't want to train with Uchiha. The stupid, ingenius, is-too-suspicious-for-his-own-good, unfriendly Uchiha. Chiyoko sighed. _Suck it up_, she thought, _it's just Uchiha. You can handle him._

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D


	25. A Really Stupid Chiyoko

A Really Stupid Chiyoko

Chiyoko left the Hyuuga compound and decided to pick up a sweet snack on her way home. Tomorrow she would start training again. For once, she wasn't looking forward to training; she felt like she wouldn't enjoy it. She would be ex-trem-ely uncomfortable. Most of all, she didn't want to train with Uchiha. The stupid, ingenius, is-too-suspicious-for-his-own-good, unfriendly Uchiha. Chiyoko sighed. _Suck it up_, she thought, _it's just Uchiha. You can handle him._

* * *

The training over Monday and Tuesday went fairly well. Sasuke acted no differently than he usually would. He was his usual quiet, talented, subtly snotty self. She kept a tight connection with his emotions in case any intention of going out of line to expose her arose. He was very good at hiding his emotions. And she meant literally _hiding_ them. When she was connected to him, she could sense them (sort of like a sixth sense) but she couldn't tell what emotion it was. He purposely kept it buried deeper in his subconscious, purposely blocking it out, as if he knew she was watching him. Chiyoko wondered why any emotion could be hidden from her. Although, when she had control of Sasuke, she had a deeper understanding of his emotions. Maybe she can only sense them when they have that kind of connection. But, that didn't really make any sense. When she had first tapped into someone's emotions, it was overwhelming. It was as if she was that person. Now it's as if someone is just saying what other people feel. It's not the same.

Also, throughout the two training days, she seemed to get fatigued faster than usual and her efforts got feebler. It was as if something was slowly sucking the life out of her. She thought she might be coming down with something. And so, Wednesday morning, she drank some medicinal herbal tea, hoping it would help. She arrived at the training area and plopped herself down, preparing to wait another hour or two for their always late Kakashi-sensei. Out of habit already, she tapped into Sasuke's emotions and Naruto's just for fun. Plus, she was bored. All too quickly, she acquired a headache. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sasuke move. She looked at him, but he was only changing his position. But he looked different. His emotions hadn't changed, but he seemed to _glow_. Some bizarre blue-ish, orange-ish aura was radiating from him. Staring in dismay, Chiyoko blinked and rubbed her eyes. Her right eye began to develop an itch, so she rubbed it again. A Sharp pain shot across from her right eye throughout her brain. Shocked, she fell over from her sitting position and lost her connection with Sasuke and Naruto's emotions. They both looked at her. She sat up and blinked. Things looked a little strange. She closed her left eye and everything went black.

"Oh, my God! I'm blind! I'm BLIND!" Jumping up, she panicked for a second. Then she realized that her vision in her right eye was returning. Things still had odd coloured outlines and hues, as if she had gotten up too fast and that strange feeling of dizziness and disorientation had taken over. She calmed down and sat on the ground.

"Chiyoko!" Chiyoko looked up at Naruto. "Your eye!"

"What?" Chiyoko said. How had he noticed anything about her eye?

"It's bleeding!"

"B – bleeding?"

"Are you okay? Did you actually just go blind? You need to go to the hospital!" Naruto started yelling, squatting right in front of her.

"Shut up Naruto." Sasuke walked up to Chiyoko, who had stood up now. "Don't stick stuff in your eye Chiyoko. It'll obviously bleed if you do that."

Chiyoko stared at him. What was he saying? Of course she's not stupid enough to stick stuff in her eye! She's not five! She knew better than –

Sasuke gave her a hard look, stepping in front of Naruto. "Doing something stupid like that will get you in trouble." Then he turned around and returned to his original position. Oh.

If she went to the hospital, she would need an excuse as to why her eye started 'randomly' bleeding. She knew it was probably because of excessively using her powers, but that can't be possible. She can't be that weak. She wiped her eye.

"Whatever, I'll live. I can still see." Chiyoko couldn't believe it. Not only was her ability malfunctioning, but she also felt terrible and her day had just started. Maybe this is a sign to stop? Also, since when did Sasuke help others? She was thankful that he clued her in to how abnormal her situation was, but he didn't have to. Huh, Sasuke's acting weird.

After the excruciatingly long and strenuous training session, Kakashi-sensei asked if anything were wrong. Knowing that he knew about her, Chiyoko said that she just wasn't feeling well, but she was fine and it was probably just a cold. She walked home in a daze and grabbed something to eat. After she had eaten, she felt a little better. She lay down on her bed, staring at her ceiling. Then she started to think about why her eye acted up and why her ability suddenly 'shut off'. She had been using her abilities an awful lot lately. Is there a limit to it? She knew that she was weaker because she was part-human, but it wasn't even a week! She only really started practicing and using her abilities a couple days _after_ she had controlled Uchiha. And that had taken barely anything out of her. She felt fine now too. It was only when she used her demonic abilities… Her demonic abilities… Demonic… Of course! She sat up quickly. Her abilities aren't from a human source. She needs to 'fuel' her abilities like a demon would! Like a demon succubus would. But, that means…

Chiyoko fell back down onto her bed. There was no way that she could do that. She would have to 1) banish herself from her own village and live life as an outlaw, a demon or 2) hold off on her abilities until she can think of something better or not use them at all, forever. She didn't like either of those options. She needed some energy though. But she can't! She sat up again and pulled at her hair. She can't run around and suck energy out of people. It's not _right_. Not to mention, she would have to decide who, when, where and how. Who? A random hobo on the street. When? Now. Where? Wherever the hobo is. How? Seduction, control and finally, the Kiss of Death. Ew, she would have to kiss a hobo. Okay, scratch that plan. Not a hobo. She sighed and lay back down on her bed. She had thought of this before. And she still doesn't have an answer.

Drained of ideas and motivation, she decided to get some fresh air. There was a lake that she went to every now and then that she liked. Closing the door, she yelled, "I'm going out for a bit Haro!" And when there was no response, she remembered that he was gone on a mission. _That's right, he's not here_.

* * *

Elsewhere, Haro was tracking through a wet forest, just after it had rained. He had so far tripped over three roots, slipped in mud twice, hit his head off of a branch and now he just fell face first in a mud puddle. Very graceful for a ninja. Also, there were no leads for his investigation. Haro was having a great time.

* * *

Chiyoko sat by the lake, a waterfall could be heard in the distance. She wrapped her arms around her knees and tucked her chin in between her knees. She breathed in the fresh air. The sun was still fairly high in the sky. Everything was so calm and peaceful. A light breeze in the air, soft leaves delivering the sound of nature, chirps of birds and scuffles of animals and even the clicking of bugs was pleasant.

She sighed and lay back on the grass. It was so nice to relax, not do anything except breathe, close her eyes and think of nothing. Opening her eyes, she stared at the sky, clouds and all, basking in relaxation. Her eyelids slowly slid shut.

Awhile later, she felt that she was in a strange position and being moved rhythmically, as if she were on a boat.

* * *

Shikamaru had found his favourite roof for cloud-watching taken over by a bunch of kids. It would be impossible to enjoy his time there. So, he decided to take a walk instead. Eventually, he would find a spot once he got tired and sit there until he had to go home. Despite this perfect plan of his, it shattered because of one coincidental and annoying incident.

Hearing a waterfall, he headed towards the noise until he reached a lake. Attracted by its peaceful nature, he walked along the shore. He looked up at the sky, admiring the clouds as usual. The sun was starting to set and the clouds were shaded with soft colours of red, blue and orange. His foot caught on something peculiar and he fell flat on his face in the grass. Looking behind him as he got up, he saw Chiyoko lying on the grass, right by the lake, asleep.

Why is she here? Why is she _sleeping_? Huh, ask him why he sleeps in a tree and now he catches her sleeping on the lakeshore. She's such a hypocrite. _And_ a troublesome woman. They never change. He sighed and looked out at the lake. The tide was starting to come in. He looked at Chiyoko. Her feet were being licked by the edge of the water. Shading his eyes, he looked up at the sun. It was nearly dark. He needed to head home real soon. He looked at Chiyoko. He can't just leave her here. The tide would come in and drown her and if that didn't do it, she would catch a cold from sleeping outside, half-soaked from the lake. He should wake her.

He bent down and shook her shoulder, calling her name. She mumbled and turned over, nearly hitting him in the face with her hand. He put his face close to her ear and yelled her name. Her eyes fluttered open._ Finally_, Shikamaru thought. Chiyoko's head lolled and her eyes closed again. Was she sleeping, or was she knocked out? Did she fall asleep out here or did someone dump her here? Either way, she wasn't waking up. He tried shaking her again, but there was no response. He checked her heartbeat. There was no way anyone could sleep through someone shaking them. Her heart was still beating, and she was still breathing. Well, then, what was wrong with her? It was nearly dark now; only a sliver of the sun could be seen. The waterline had nearly reached her knees. He dragged her farther up the shore. What was he supposed to do? He doesn't know where she lives. She's acting like someone knocked her out and she's not waking up. It's getting darker, and colder, and the tide could come up and drown her if he left here there. Well, he knows what his mother would tell him to do.

* * *

Chiyoko felt a strange constant buzzing in her head. Her head also felt stuffy and heavy. She couldn't see very well. She supposed it was because her eyes were closed. She never bothered to open them. Soon, a pain blossomed in her head. Oh, a headache. It began to throb. The buzzing had disappeared, but now she felt very uncomfortable.

She finally woke up, realizing that the rhythmic throbbing was because of someone carrying her; the throbbing was matching the person's walking pace. She saw a crosshatch pattern close to her face. She looked at what she thought was 'up' and saw a pair of legs walking on the ceiling. What? Oh, she must be over someone's shoulder. Her thinking capacity had reached its limit right then and she fell back into the unconsciousness of sleep.

* * *

:O Oh noes!  
Thanks for reading! :D


	26. A Night at the Nara's

A Night at the Nara's

She finally woke up, realizing that the rhythmic headache throbbing was because of someone carrying her; the throbbing was matching the person's walking pace. She saw a crosshatch pattern close to her face. She looked at what she thought was 'up' and saw a pair of legs walking on the ceiling. What? Oh, she must be over someone's shoulder. Her thinking capacity had reached its limit right then and she fell back into the unconsciousness of sleep.

* * *

"Shikamaru! I thought you were going to be late. You're really pushing it. Just because you've graduated doesn't mean you can break the rules of the house. Oh – what have you brought home?" Yoshino, Shikamaru's mother, greeted him.

He sighed. "Long story."

"What? A girl? Shikamaru!" Yoshino smacked him. "You naughty boy!"

"Mother! Let me explain!"

"This needs a good explanation." She crossed her arms. "You can't go and bring home someone else's girl or go and knock someone out - "

He sighed again. "I was out walking by the lake when I tripped over her. I tried to wake her up but she wouldn't wake up and she would probably catch a cold or something if she stayed out there."

"Catch a cold? Out by the lake, she would be in worse condition than just a cold!" She gave him a wary eye. "Well, if you're telling the truth, she can confirm that when she wakes up. Bring her in, come on, and put her on the couch." Shikamaru gently laid Chiyoko on the couch and swung his shoulder, massaging it.

"Oh, don't be so rude, Shikamaru. She can't be that heavy."

"She's asleep, she can't see me. And it was a long walk; it's not that she's heavy."

"Oh dear, Shikamaru, go get me some hot water and a cloth. Put the kettle on for tea as well. She's got a fever."

After Shikamaru had put on the kettle and gotten what his mother requested, he sat on the chair next to the couch.

"Do you know her?" Yoshino asked.

"Uh, yeah. She was a kunoichi from the Academy."

"Hm. What's her name?"

"Chiyoko."

"Why didn't you take her home?"

"I just know her; I don't know where she lives."

"A pity. Her parents must be worried sick and we can't even do anything."

Later into the night, Shikamaru's father got home. The situation was explained to him.

"Hahaha, finally brought a girl home, huh Shikamaru?" Shikaku joked.

"Shikaku!" Yoshino exclaimed. "This is no laughing matter." Shikaku shrunk back, apologized and went to his room to get out of his shinobi clothes. Shikamaru sighed. He would get no sleep tonight. What with his mother and her hospitality standards and his father with his bantering of Shikamaru's girl issues. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Chiyoko woke up. She looked up at a ceiling that she did not recognize. She was in a bed that was not hers. No, it's not a bed, it's a couch. Wait, how did she get here? Last thing she clearly remembered was being at the lake… She sat up.

"'Bout time." Shikamaru was sitting at her feet, arms outstretched on the couch, remote in one hand. He looked back at the T.V. "Nothing could wake you up." [If they can video tape stuff in the Chuunin exams, they can have cable]

"Wh – What." Her voice was hoarse. She swallowed. "What happened?"

"Mother, she's awake."

"What? Really?" A woman walked out with a cup of tea and a teapot. "Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better."

"Um, thank you." Chiyoko took the tea and took a sip. She looked at Shikamaru, casually flipping channels. "How - ?"

"Chiyoko, right?"

"Uh, yes."

"It's very late right now, your parents are probably very worried. Are they home? So we can tell them that you're safe?"

"Well, um, my father is off on a mission and my mother is… I don't have a mother."

"You have no parents at home?"

"No, Haro, my father, doesn't know when he'll be back from the mission."

"Oh. Okay. How do you feel? You had a fever when Shikamaru brought you here, but it's gone down a bit. Are you okay?"

"I feel fine. I mean, I'm a little groggy, but I just woke up." She ran her hand through her hair. "I just feel kind of weak."

"Well, it's really late, you should stay put. You're welcome to stay here. You can sleep in Shikamaru's room and he can take the couch for tonight." Shikamaru looked bewildered and surprised. "Right Shikamaru?" Yoshino looked at Shikamaru with a fake smile.

Shikamaru looked back at the T.V. "Yeah, right."

"Uh, what time is it?" Chiyoko asked.

"It's about midnight." Yoshino answered.

"Oh."

"Yes, it's quite late. It's about time you shut that off Shikamaru. We all need our sleep." Yoshino stood up. "I suppose you don't have a change of clothes. I don't think any of my nightgowns will fit you. Shikamaru?"

"Mm?" Shikamaru said absent mindedly.

"I think Chiyoko will need to borrow some clothes from you for tonight."

"Oh, no." Chiyoko said. "I'm fine sleeping in my clothes. I'll be fine. I can sleep on the couch, too."

"No, that's not necessary. Do you mind wearing a shirt and shorts? And you can't sleep on the couch. Guests don't sleep on the couch."

"Uh, okay."

"Shikamaru, go find some clothes that'll fit Chiyoko." Shikamaru left for his bedroom. Chiyoko sat up on the couch. Yoshino bustled around, clearing up the tea and folding the blanket that was on Chiyoko. Shikamaru walked out not long after and handed some clothes to Chiyoko.

"My room's the first one on the left. You can get changed in there." Chiyoko took the clothes and went to his room. She neatly folded her clothes and put them at the foot of the bed. When she had walked out, Shikamaru was trying to make the couch comfortable while Shikaku and Yoshino were in the kitchen. Chiyoko looked over at Shikamaru.

"Um." Shikamaru looked at her, pausing in his preparations. "Thank you." She bowed and then brushed her hair behind her ear. "I probably wouldn't have woken up at any point to help myself."

"No problem." Actually, it was a really big problem for Shikamaru. He didn't really like the arrangements right now.

And Chiyoko knew that. He was very annoyed. "You can take the bed, I really don't mind. I'm the one that's intruding and causing you trouble."

"No, you take the bed. I don't want to argue with my mother."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then…" Chiyoko stood there awkwardly, wondering if she should go to bed before everyone else. She rubbed her arm.

"So this is the girl." A voice came from behind Chiyoko. She turned around. Yoshino's arm was linked with a man's arm. It was the man that had spoken.

"Ah, thank you for taking care of me." She bowed.

"Hm, good etiquette. You sure know how to pick 'em, Shikamaru."

"What?" Chiyoko said in surprise. Shikamaru just shook his head and flopped onto the couch.

"Nah, just kidding. Chiyoko, right?"

"Yes." _Wow_, Chiyoko thought,_ he looks exactly like Shikamaru. Or, should I say that Shikamaru looks exactly like him?_ It was like looking at an older version of Shikamaru. He would grow up to be a rugged man with the same hairstyle as in his childhood? It amused Chiyoko.

After talking for a bit more and a few more formalities, Chiyoko finally went to bed. The room smelt different from her room. It smelled like _boy_. And the room was surprisingly neat for such a lazy person. Chiyoko slept soundly.

She was so much asleep, that she never woke up.

* * *

Dun dun duuuunn!  
Thanks for reading! :D


	27. Is It a Gift or a Curse?

Is It A Gift or A Curse?

"Yes." _Wow_, Chiyoko thought,_ he looks exactly like Shikamaru. Or, should I say that Shikamaru looks exactly like him?_ It was like looking at an older version of Shikamaru. He would grow up to be a rugged man with the same hairstyle as in his childhood? It amused Chiyoko.

After talking for a bit more and a few more formalities, Chiyoko finally went to bed. The room smelt different from her room. It smelled like _boy_. And the room was surprisingly neat for such a lazy person. Chiyoko slept soundly.

She was so much asleep, that she never woke up.

* * *

"Shikamaru, go see if Chiyoko is awake and if she wants breakfast."

"Yes, mother." Shikamaru walked to his room, a few of his muscles sore from the couch. He knocked on the door and opened it slowly. When he saw that she was still asleep, he walked over to the bed and shook her lightly.

"Oi, time to wake up."

Chiyoko didn't move.

"Chiyoko, wake up." He turned her over and opened her eye. She didn't seem to be aware of anything. "Chiyoko?" He put his hand on her forehead. Expecting it to be hot, he was surprised when it was icy cold. Shikaku walked into his room.

"How is she?"

"She won't wake up. She's cold as ice, too."

"What?"

"She needs some immediate medical attention."

Shikaku turned towards the kitchen. "Yoshino! We've got a problem."

Shikamaru looked back at Chiyoko. Her forehead was creased. It looked as if she was having a nightmare. "Chiyoko?" Shikamaru touched her shoulder.

Yoshino walked in and kneeled beside Shikamaru. "What's wrong?"

"Feel her forehead." Yoshino did as Shikamaru sad. She immediately pulled her hand back.

"Call the doctor Shikaku. I'll take care of her. Shikamaru, you're training today, you have to go meet your teammates."

Shikamaru had forgotten about training. He got up and continued getting ready for the day while his mother fussed over Chiyoko. He was slightly disturbed. Last night's events and what was happening today really put him off. Things wouldn't progress normally in his life from now on.

* * *

At the end of the training day, Shikamaru returned home. He automatically went to his room. Something felt off. Looking around, he realized that Chiyoko wasn't in his bed. Her clothes were gone as well. He walked out and looked around his living room. She wasn't on the couch either. He went into the kitchen.

"Where's Chiyoko?" He asked Yoshino who was making something.

"The doctor said that she needed to go to the hospital. Her condition was something that he could not better and he didn't know how to cure her of her illness."

"What? It's that bad?"

"It's not bad. Well, I don't know if it's bad. They aren't going to tell us either. Her father is still out as well, so no one is going to know. I do hope she gets better." She dished out whatever she was cooking into a bento. "We would know if she got better if someone visited her." She put a lid on the bento and handed it to Shikamaru. Shikamaru grumbled and headed out again. Now his mother was having him run around for this girl. It's all her fault. He would never do this for any girl. But he can't say no to his mother. Basically, life sucks for Shikamaru right now.

That girl is bad luck to any man that she finds. 

* * *

"She's in the hospital?" Naruto said loudly. "Why?"

"She has some strange symptoms. I'm not sure why." Kakashi-sensei answered.

"Hm. Not the best way to start off a shinobi career, eh?" Guy-sensei commented.

Team seven and Team Guy had run into each other and Guy had brought up Chiyoko. He noticed that a teammate was missing. Now they were having a lovely chat.

"The story is that Shikamaru found her at a lake near dark, brought her home, she got a fever and then she was stone cold the next morning."

"Shikamaru?" Naruto said. "He found her by the lake?"

"Yes. They never did get her story of why she was at the lake in the first place."

"Strange. I've never heard of that happening before." Neji said.

"When I went this morning to the hospital, she wasn't awake. It would be respectful if someone were to visit her while she was awake, since her father is out of the village." Kakashi-sensei looked over at Sasuke and Naruto.

"I'll go visit her!" Naruto said, pumping his fist into the air.

Sasuke merely turned his head and said, "Hn."

"I'll visit her, too!" Lee said with a smile.

Neji looked at him. "Why?"

"I'd like to make sure a fellow ninja is well. She was very pretty too." Lee knelt down with tears in his eyes on one knee, a sunset suddenly appearing behind him. "But not as beautiful as Sakura."

Guy knelt down in front of him, putting one hand on his shoulder. "That's good, Lee. Always diligent, even in the face of rejection." The rest of Team Guy sweat-dropped.

"Right. I guess we're all heading to the hospital."

* * *

Shikamaru opened the door. Inside the hospital room, he saw Chiyoko sitting up on the bed. She looked drawn out. There were bags under her eyes and she was slightly hunched over. She shivered when Shikamaru came in.

"Close the door, please." Even her voice sounded weak. She just looked weak in general. What had she come down with?

"Um, hi."

"Hello, Shikamaru."

"How are you feeling?" Her breathing was very shallow.

"Not too good."

"Does this happen often?"

"Does what happen?"

"You, getting sick like this."

"No. This is the first time."

"Oh." Shikamaru pulled up a stool next to the bed. "My mother made a bento for you. She said that hospital food was pretty bad, so she thought you'd appreciate this." He put it on the nightstand beside the bed.

"Thank you. I'll eat it later. I haven't had much of an appetite all day." Shikamaru sat awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

* * *

"Chiyoko!" Naruto was the first to speak. Chiyoko was lying down when they got there. Sasuke, Lee, Tenten and Naruto had all gone up to see her. Neji decided not to because he didn't really care.

"Hey, Naruto." Chiyoko said weakly.

"Woah. You look like you're going to die."

"That's not very nice to say." Tenten said.

"But it's true." Lee said. "You don't look very healthy."

"Tell me about it." Chiyoko said.

"Oh, we never really met properly." Tenten said. "I'm Tenten and this is Lee. Neji said that he already met you. You're Chiyoko, right?"

"The one and only." Chiyoko replied.

"Um, this may be a little out of line, but, it's nice to make your acquaintance."

"Formalities are never out of line. It's nice to meet you too. Personally, I never expected anyone to visit."

"Why's that?" Lee asked.

"Well, my father's out on a mission." She breathed in deeply. "And I've only met my teammates just over a week ago. So." She took another breath. "I just thought that I'd sit here until I got better."

"What? We're your friends, why wouldn't we see you?"

"Then I've got some weird friends." Chiyoko smiled. The other genin smiled back.

* * *

"Shikamaru." Chiyoko said, almost whispering. "I'm sorry." She made herself appear weaker than she actually was.

"Sorry? For what?"

"For making you come here, going out of your way to help and see me. Especially since you don't want to."

Shikamaru grimaced. "Well, it's not that I don't want to…"

"Don't lie to me. You don't have to be polite. Thanks for coming to see me, but I can tell that I'm just causing you trouble. It's kind of awkward, too, isn't it?" Chiyoko smiled. "You can leave now, if you want."

Shikamaru felt even worse now. She knew that he didn't like her and didn't want to be there. But he couldn't just leave like that. It would be on his guilty conscious for life. For as long as this girl was living.

"I can't just leave."

"… You're nice. I never really took you for that kind of person." Chiyoko loved reverse psychology. Shikamaru was definitely staying.

"Yeah, well. You'd be surprised."

"Hm… Shikamaru."

"Yeah?"

"Would you believe me if I said that you could do something that would heal me?"

"It depends on what it is."

"Could you just trust me?"

"Uh, okay." He didn't think that there would be much he could do.

"Come closer, my voice is getting weaker."

* * *

Chiyoko watched the five genin leave her room. If only Sasuke or Naruto or one of the other guys had come in alone. She knew what would help her. Her last little stretch of tapping into Shikamaru's emotions the night before had completely worn her out. Not to mention she hadn't eaten since around midday the day before. She wondered why she was so weak now. Using half of her abilities too much can't possibly be so taxing. Unless it's the result of unknowingly using her powers over her twelve years of life and the last little bit she used was too much. She is only half-human, so 'human food' wouldn't give her the energy to continue using her abilities. She wasn't going to get better until she sucked some chakra out of someone. That sounds appetizing.

* * *

Shikamaru leaned towards Chiyoko. He made eye contact.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D


	28. Suckcess! And False Promises

Suck-cess!! And False Promises

She wasn't going to get better until she sucked some chakra out of someone.

* * *

Shikamaru leaned towards Chiyoko. He made eye contact. Chiyoko swiftly went straight to controlling him. She felt that his muscles had tightened, keeping him frozen. She put her mouth close to his ear, feeling her energy decrease by the second.

"I fell asleep after you got here and so did you. What happens now is just a dream which you will soon forget. You will walk home none the wiser of what happened during your 'dream'."

Shikamaru nodded slowly. Chiyoko took his face in her hands. She hesitated, looking at the door's window. Assuming that things would happen automatically (because she had no idea how in hell to administer this so-called 'Kiss of Death'), she leaned in and kissed him softly. When she felt nothing, she started to pull away. At the same time, she started to pull chakra out of Shikamaru. She stopped, feeling the flow of it. She felt it nourishing her, giving her strength. She continued to suck the chakra out of him. It was addictive. She knew that this would make her feel better, but she didn't expect it to _taste_ good. She didn't think that there would be a taste at all. It was the most delicious thing in the world, incomparable. She tightened her grip on his face and opened his mouth more. Their lips were no longer touching, but they were very close to each other. Soon, the flow of chakra started to slow. It was like sucking that little bit of milk from at the bottom of a cup with a straw. She had to draw all the chakra from farther away from his head.

_Wait,_ she thought_, you're going to kill him. Stop. Stop!_ She involuntarily jerked away from him, closing her mouth and dropping his face. He flopped back onto the stool and his head landed on the edge of the bed on his arms. It looked as if he had fallen asleep there.

Chiyoko sat still. Her mind felt like it was traveling at the speed of light. Even though it was nearly dark, everything was very bright to her. Her muscles were shot with energy, itching to move. It felt like a major adrenaline rush. Slowly, though, it started to fade and her senses returned to normal. She also felt like herself again. Her strength was back, her abilities were back. She severed her connection with Shikamaru and he immediately began to snore. She lay down on her bed, relieved that all had gone well. Now the only thing to do was make sure that Shikamaru got up and out of here before visiting hours were over.

Much to Chiyoko's relief, Shikamaru did get up and leave, slightly confused.

* * *

Shikamaru had returned home, none the wiser about what had just transpired. He yawned, more exhausted than he thought he should be, and headed to his room.

"How was she?" Yoshino asked from the kitchen.

Shikamaru doubled back and leaned on the kitchen doorframe. "She's fine. She ate the bento, too. Said it was delicious, incomparable." He yawned again. "I fell asleep over there."

Yoshino sighed. "To be expected. So, she's going to make a full recovery?"

"Yeah, she was all happy and glowy when I saw her."

"That's good. I'll need to tell Haro when he gets back. I doubt that Chiyoko will tell him."

"You're just going to go up to him and tell him? Is he going to believe you?"

"I've worked with him and seen him around before. We're pretty good acquaintances."

"Hm. Going to bed."

"Good night, Shikamaru."

* * *

Expecting to see the doctor and nurses the next morning, Chiyoko had a half-assed alibi for her sudden recovery, so she was surprised when she saw the Hokage walk in.

"Third?" Chiyoko said in surprise.

"Good morning, Chiyoko. I hope you are doing well."

"Yes, I feel fine." There were a couple shinobi flanking the Third which intimidated Chiyoko.

"I understand that you became ill the other day?"

"Yes, that's right."

"And you are better now?"

"Yes."

"Your symptoms were very serious, are you sure you are cured now?"

"I feel normal again. I feel better. I don't have the symptoms anymore either."

"Hm. That is reason enough, then. Please, Chiyoko, if you are feeling better, would you care to join me in my office?"

"Okay… Now?"

"Yes, now."

Chiyoko followed the Third to his office. He closed the door behind them, leaving the intimidating shinobi behind.

"Chiyoko." The Hokage sat at his desk and motioned for her to sit in a chair in front of his desk. "Do you care to explain how you became healthy overnight?"

"Well… Not all fevers make people hot… There are some that make people cold and clammy… And I guess because of that, I wouldn't wake up. If it was just a fever, it's possible to get better overnight."

"The doctor said that he found your chakra levels consistently low. Chakra is normally restored after rest and food. Yours did not."

Chiyoko leaned in. "Well, Hokage, you know about me, don't you?" She whispered.

"Yes, I am aware of what you are."

"Then doesn't that answer your question?"

The Hokage sighed. "I do not want what you are suggesting to be true. If you used your abilities to heal yourself that is a criminal offense in Konoha."

"What?! How else would I have been 'cured'? I knew why I was so weak, I couldn't tell anyone, and I needed to act."

"The use or control of demonic powers against the citizens of Konoha is an offense. It doesn't matter if it is a large scale attack or one of the shinobi of Konoha, you have committed a crime."

"But, what? What was I supposed to do?"

The Hokage closed his eyes and sighed. "I suppose this could be partly my fault." He got up and turned towards the windows behind the desk, putting his hands together behind him.

"Chiyoko, you have to be aware that the reason you are a secret is because knowledge of your existence would scare the people of Konoha. You cannot act out thinking that everything will be covered up one way or another. There are only three people that know other than yourself."

_Technically,_ Chiyoko thought,_ it's four._

The Hokage turned around. "This incident can be glossed over. But, I don't want you to go out of line again. If you ever come to a predicament such as this, come find me."

"What, you have men stored away for me to suck chakra out of?"

"… Something to that effect."

Chiyoko raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"The point is." The Hokage continued. "Your demonic abilities are unusual and feared. Do not project them onto unsuspecting people who know nothing about you."

"Fine, I'll be more discreet."

"You won't use your abilities at all."

"It's my choice and it's all on me if I get caught."

"No, it's 'all on me' if you get caught. I am the Hokage and you are a demon citizen of mine. You should have been killed long ago."

Chiyoko sat silently. "Fine. I'll refrain." The same promise she made to Kakashi-sensei. Look how far that one got her. Not even the Hokage could hold her back. Not now, not ever.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D


	29. Two Birds With One Stone

Two Birds with One Stone

"No, it's 'all on me' if you get caught. I am the Hokage and you are a demon citizen of mine. You should have been killed long ago."

Chiyoko sat silently. "Fine. I'll refrain." The same promise she made to Kakashi-sensei. Look how far that one got her. Not even the Hokage could hold her back. Not now, not ever.

* * *

Haro was starting to lead his team closer to the answer to all of their questions. Everything that they came across fit his suspicions, too. Haro was getting closer to what he thought was a demon succubus. What he thought was Sachi.

In a village mailing office, along with sending their report on their findings, Haro also sent a letter to Chiyoko, explaining that he would be gone far more than a week. Maybe even two or three. With all of their leads, they were to continue and not abandon the mission. Now it was pursuit, not information gathering.

So, as Haro neared his beloved Sachi, he started to think of what might happen if he actually met her. It was unbelievable, for one. She said that she would disappear from this world. She wasn't dead when he had left her. She could have lied; she is a demon after all. And if it is Sachi that they find, what will Haro do? What will Haro say? Haro found himself longing for Sachi, remembering all the wonderful memories with her, even under her spell. He still loved her, despite how cruel her true nature was. Along with wanting to complete the mission, he also wanted to see Sachi. He had never wanted her dead. He had always loved her. He still loves her. Haro wanted to rip his heart out. He should not feel this way for Sachi, she's a demon. He should feel hate. Whenever the thought of Sachi was brought up because he looked at Chiyoko, he always felt hatred. So why does he feel love and desperation now? He always harboured a hate for Sachi. Whenever Chiyoko reminded him of Sachi, he would be consumed with hatred…

* * *

Chiyoko had received Haro's letter yesterday. His news brought some happiness in her life. Maybe she wouldn't have to explain about her hospitalization. Hopefully everyone would forget about it. She had gone to training the day before and today. Now, she was glad that it was the weekend. They were going to get their first mission tomorrow. She had no idea what it would be, Kakashi-sensei would tell them tomorrow, but she was excited.

Stretching her arms, she was heading home from the day's training. She had not used her abilities since her talk with the Hokage [A lie. She did a teeny bit, but she thought the guy was stalking her. She wanted to make sure he wasn't a rapist or something. Turned out he had some dirty thoughts, so she turned around and punched his lights out. So, she was right.]. Right now, she was heading to a shop to pick up a gift for the Nara's. She wanted to thank them properly. Well, it was just a basket full of random gifts. She didn't really know what to get.

She knocked on the Nara's door. Shikamaru answered. That's a surprise, she expected his mother to answer the door.

"Hello Shikamaru! May I come in?"

"Sure…" He said, looking at the basket in Chiyoko's hands. She walked in and Shikamaru closed the door.

"Is your mother home?"

"No."

"What about your father?"

"No."

"Neither of them are here?"

"That's what I said."

"Oh, I have bad timing. Well," she set the basket down on the living room table, "I got this gift for you guys as thanks for taking care of me and getting me to the hospital." She turned towards Shikamaru. "If you ever need anything, just call. I'm indebted to you guys."

"Uh, thanks." Shikamaru stood with his hands in his pockets staring at the basket. Chiyoko walked up to him and waved her hand in front of his face.

"You okay? Do _you_ need to go to the hospital?"

Shikamaru stepped back. "No, I'm fine. Is that all?"

"Oh, yup. I guess I'll be going now, since your parents aren't here. Tell them thanks again!"

Chiyoko walked out of the Nara household. Shikamaru let out a long breath. He was hoping that he wouldn't see her anytime soon. He had a really strange dream that he couldn't really remember, but he did remember that Chiyoko was in it and she was really, _really_ close to him. Whenever he thought of her, he had some strange draw to her as well. It was easily ignorable, but it wasn't normal. Not for Shikamaru, the King of Girl-Haters. And now all the products and gifts in the bag are going to be used all over the house. Every time he looks at one of them, he will be reminded of her. This is just great.

[Well, well. I guess Chiyoko doesn't know the true extent of her powers :3]

She yawned. Despite 'curing' herself by nearly killing Shikamaru, she still didn't feel quite right. She supposed that only one person wouldn't cut it. But, who else could she take chakra from unknowingly? And without the Hokage breathing down her neck about it. Who else…

Well, she could try Shikamaru again, but he was acting a little strange when she went over to visit, so she shouldn't chance it (delivering a gift wasn't the sole purpose of her visit). He's probably a little miffed.

She could somehow 'convince' Sasuke to help her out. But would forcibly subjecting him to the Kiss of Death force him to no longer keep her a secret? They aren't exactly the best of buds, too. Okay, so she can't chance it with Sasuke either.

Naruto is stupid and naïve. He wouldn't know what had happened even if she told him point blank. But, how should she get him into a vulnerable position? He is her teammate; maybe they should go 'train'. Or maybe she could tell him. He's got a _whole_ demon inside of him, he must understand… Then again, he's stupid and naïve. He wouldn't know to keep his mouth shut.

Sighing, Chiyoko continued on her way. She decided to pass her house and go to the forest instead. Nature always fascinated Chiyoko, and it was very peaceful outside today.

* * *

"So you're Neji Hyuuga, hm?" Naruto said with a frown, his arms crossed.

Neji threw another kunai at a target on a tree. "Yes, I am. Who are you?"

Naruto grinned. "Naruto Uzumaki! The next Hokage!"

Neji stopped. "Hokage? Pf."

Naruto frowned, hands on hips now. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You? Hokage?" Neji scoffed. "I hope that day never comes."

"Hmph. I've heard a lot about you. You're just like Sasuke said you were."

"And what's that?"

"Stuck-up and rude!"

Neji continued his training. "If anything, you just described Uchiha Sasuke, not me."

"Okay, well, he is too. But you're basically the same."

"Don't put me on his level." Neji thought for a moment. "You're other team mate thinks the same."

"Yeah, she said so, too. When we were all training together. Sasuke got kind of pissed…" Naruto babbled, scratching the side of his head with a finger. "But, that's not the point! The point is that I'm going to beat you!" Naruto jutted out a finger at Neji.

"Beat me? At what?"

"Everything!" Neji was lightly reminded of Guy-sensei's rivalry with Kakashi-sensei. Would this be the same? He sighed.

"You can do whatever you want, but I doubt that you can beat me."

"Oh yeah? You want to prove that?"

"Did you come out here just for a fight?"

"No, but I wouldn't mind using you as a punching bag!"

"There's no point in trying, you'll lose. I don't want to bother with the likes of you anyways."

"Too bad! Here I come!" Naruto ran towards an annoyed Neji.

_Why announce that you're attacking?_ Neji thought.

After Neji had beat Naruto until he was limp and his eyes were swirling, he decided to return to his training. Naruto lolled against a tree while Neji practiced throwing kunai.

* * *

Walking through the forest, a little lost, Chiyoko saw something orange in the distance. Thinking it might be a sign or something helpful, she walked towards it only to find a knocked out Naruto. Confused, she moved the last few bushes in her way and stood staring at Naruto. What is he doing here? She heard a few thunks of kunai hitting a tree and then a soft landing. Neji had dropped down from, uh, somewhere in the sky.

"Eh? Uh, what are you doing here?"

"Training." Neji replied.

"Oh." Chiyoko said. "And, what is _he_ doing here?" She pointed at Naruto.

"He challenged me."

"Oooohh." She looked at Naruto again and back at Neji, brushing off his clothes. "I'm guessing you won?"

"Yes… You're his team mate, right?"

"Yeah."

"Are you the one who gave him the wrong impression that I'm like Sasuke?"

"What? Uh, no. He kind of thought of that himself." Chiyoko jerked a thumb at Naruto. "I just happened to uh, agree with him."

"Hm, right." Neji said sarcastically.

"What, you think I'd say that? I hardly know you."

"You didn't have a problem with saying it to Hinata a few days ago."

Chiyoko stood confused for a moment. Then her mouth popped open in an 'O' of realization.

"OOOH. I guess I did say that, heh." She smiled and sweat-dropped.

Neji's eyebrows made a V and he glared at Chiyoko. Neji was ticked. He will not be compared to that Uchiha like that. He assumed a defensive stance.

"Care to see how I am _not_ like Sasuke?"

_Oh shit,_ Chiyoko thought, _he wants a duel. Why must I have a big, fat mouth?_

Chiyoko squared her shoulders and faced Neji properly. She didn't have to fight him, but he really _was _like Sasuke, attitude wise. And even if she did start fighting him, she could stop it in the _blink of an eye_. Literally. She took one last peek at Naruto who was now sleeping. Then back at Neji; at his pale, exposed, lavender eyes.

_Two birds with one stone,_ she thought, smiling evilly in her mind.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D


	30. Two Birds With One Stone Part II

Two Birds with One Stone Part II

Chiyoko squared her shoulders and faced Neji properly. She didn't have to fight him, but he really _was _like Sasuke, attitude wise. And even if she did start fighting him, she could stop it in the _blink of an eye_. Literally. She took one last peek at Naruto who was now sleeping. Then back at Neji, at his pale, exposed, lavender eyes.

_Two birds with one stone,_ she thought, smiling evilly in her mind.

* * *

And so, their fight began. During the first few blows, Chiyoko thought of how to manipulate him. She could make him slip up and take him down in an easy win. She could let him win, then knock him out afterwards (but that's cheating). Or she could pretend to execute a freaky genjutsu. Or maybe she should run away, make it seem like she's gone, follow him, knock him out (make it look like Naruto did it), and take advantage of him that way. Hm, so many decisions.

She decided to go with the easy one. Even though it would unnecessarily boost his ego. Timing her 'mistakes' so that she would be injured but not incapacitated; she soon fell to one knee, 'breathing heavily'. Neji smirked.

"Next time you're with Sasuke, you'll now see the difference."

"Yeah, thanks. It's a _much _bigger difference now. For sure." She said sarcastically, getting to her feet.

Neji scowled and started walking away. Chiyoko stood breathing hard for a moment, until he was nearly out of her sight. Then she swiftly, without a sound, jumped up on a few branches, up into the air and right behind Neji. In a flash, she hit the base of his head with the palm of her hand. He slumped to the ground.

_Huh,_ Chiyoko thought, _that was easier than I thought it would be._ Little did she know, she accidentally came at him in his blind spot, he would have never seen her coming. But, that wasn't important to Chiyoko right now. She lifted up Neji and brought him back to where Naruto was.

Only, when she got back, Naruto wasn't there.

"Crap." Chiyoko cursed. Looking around, she realized that it wasn't even the same spot. During their fight, they had meandered away from where Naruto was. Running with Neji over her shoulder, she quickly found Naruto again. He was now curled up on the ground, a bubble expanding out of his nose with an insanely wide grin on his face. Chiyoko set Neji down and looked over at Naruto and his pathetic position.

"I should have thought this through more. It's _Naruto. _There's no way I'm putting my lips close to _that._" And yet, she looked at him hungrily, his surprisingly vast amount of chakra luring her in like the smell of a chocolate factory. She sighed.

"To hell with it." She turned Naruto over so he was on his back, that stupid grin smiling up at her. She quickly pecked him on the lips and started drinking her fill. She decided to be sure to only take half of their chakra. Even so, it was difficult to concentrate and she would have gone past half of Naruto's chakra level if he hadn't mumbled, "Sakura…" in his sleep. At hearing him say that, Chiyoko pulled her face away and balled her hand into a fist. She glared down at him, slowly uncurling her fingers. She can't punch him, he'll wake up. But still, she'll get him for his perverted dream. Wiping her mouth and spitting, she went over to the knocked out Hyuuga.

As she brushed his hair back (his oh, so pretty hair), she accidentally dragged his headband with her hand. She guessed that when she hit him, she might have undone the headband. Taking it off so that she could put it back on properly, she stopped when she saw the curse mark on his forehead. Drawing her fingers along the lines, she looked at it, confused. Why would he have such a thing on him, and why would he cover it up? Well, if it's covered, then he obviously didn't want it. It must be some sort of Hyuuga thing. Wait, Hinata doesn't have a tattoo thing on her forehead. What could it be?

Instead of reminiscing over his tattoo, Chiyoko replaced the headband as best as she could and drank her fill of his chakra. She couldn't bother herself with other people's problems; she's got enough of her own. Neji's Hyuuga tattoo thing can wait for later. Or not at all. It's not that big of a deal.

She stood up, looking down at Neji, her head slightly crooked. She did a horrible job of putting the headband back on. His hair was all ruffled and the headband was slightly crooked. She looked back at Naruto. _Well,_ she thought, _I can't just leave them here. I can't really take them anywhere either. Well, I could just leave them here. One of them will wake up eventually._ Looking at them again, an idea popped into her head. _Hm, Neji thinks he's better than me when I actually just let him win and I still need to get back at Naruto for when he and Kiba tarred and feathered me… Ehehe._ Chiyoko smiled evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Haro had reached the fair maiden's home. With his team mates one late night, he told them of a demon legend, just for fun. He pretended that their situation could be the same, and that they're trying to find a demon that steals the men in the world. They all laughed, but Haro hoped that it might help them face the reality of the legend.

When they announced their arrival, a butler opened the door. The house was called the fair maiden's home because there always seemed to be very beautiful women living in the house. According to their information, there were three women living in the house with servants.

The butler let them in and led them to the main room. On their way there, Haro couldn't help thinking that the butler looked very familiar…

They arrived at the main room where a woman was waiting for them, seated at a low table.

"Please, take a seat." Haro looked at the woman. It was not Sachi. "Nagataka." The butler bowed towards the woman.

"Yes, Mi'Lady?"

"Bring in some tea for our guests, will you?"

"Of course, Mi'Lady."

Haro had turned towards the butler, concentrating on his face. He is so sure that he has heard of that name before, too. Then again, Nagataka is common and is normally confused with other long names. Haro turned back towards the woman.

"The other two ladies of the house will join us shortly. They're out picking fruits in our garden."

"You have a garden?" One of Haro's team mates asked. "Do you tend to it yourself?"

"Ah, no. We have a gardener. We enjoy being out in the garden though."

_Sachi liked gardens, _Haro thought, _she would always spend so much time in her backyard garden…_

The other two ladies walked in, carrying bowls of fruit.

"The strawberries and raspberries we just picked!" One of the girls giggled. Haro looked closely at both of them. None of them even had Sachi's black hair. None of them were Sachi. Haro felt hollow.

"I'm Fujiko, it's very nice to meet you." The girl that had giggled said with a bow.

"My name is Haru, pleased to make your acquaintance." The girl sitting said.

The third girl set down her basket as she looked at the men. Sachi looked through her host's eyes, directly at Haro, as she said, "My name is Mine. I just arrived about a week ago. Welcome to our home."

* * *

Elsewhere, in a forest in Konoha, Neji and Naruto both woke up face-to-face and screaming like straight men that wake up with another guy in their bed. Neji's arms had been expertly placed around Naruto who had been squished into Neji's chest. Just for fun, Chiyoko had glued their pants together [yes, she did _just happen_ to have some glue on her :P]. She had hidden in some bushes, grabbed a rock, and chucked it at Naruto's head. Naruto woke up, paused, looked up and attempted to push Neji away. This woke up Neji who in turn, looked at Naruto and attempted to get up. Chiyoko laughed in silence.

When they realized what in hell was wrong and comprehended what position they woke up in, they started spazzing and swearing like the apocalypse was upon them. Chiyoko rolled around laughing and left them to figure it out on their own.

"Why did you do this? You already beat me!" Naruto yelled.

"I didn't do it, I already said that!" Neji growled back.

"Then who did? Who else was here?"

"Chiyoko." Neji said gravely after a pause.

"What?"

"Chiyoko did this." They still had not successfully gotten up and were therefore lying on their sides as far away as their stuck-together pants would allow.

"Chiyoko? Why was she here? And why would she… Oooh." Naruto said with realization. "Oh, this is payback. I'm going to get you back, Chiyoko!"

"Ugh." Neji huffed. "GOD DAMN YOU CHIYOKOOOOO!!!!!" He yelled as loud as he could. Birds flew up in surprise at the sudden loud noise.

Chiyoko finally reached the streets and looked up at a rush of birds flying out of a section of the forest. Chiyoko smiled. Payback _and_ a meal. Was this the best day ever or what?

The next day, Chiyoko received a letter from Haro that he would be returning soon. The mission had come to a sudden conclusion. _My days are just getting better,_ Chiyoko thought, _Haro's coming back!_

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D


	31. The Good Times Never Last

The Good Times Never Last

The next day, Chiyoko received a letter from Haro that he would be returning soon. The mission had come to a sudden conclusion. _My days are just getting better,_ Chiyoko thought, _Haro's coming back!_

* * *

Three days later, Haro finally got back. Chiyoko told him of her first mission. Well, more like complained about it. All they had to do was find a cat. Bleh, how boring? Haro was happy to see her again, giving her a giant bear hug when he got home. Chiyoko asked how the mission went. Haro said it was a success. It turned out that it was just an underground brothel run by three women that had attracted a very large amount of men. Nothing could be done about the men and their choices, much to the disappointment of friends and relatives. It was their choice to go to the brothel; nothing could be done about that because they weren't being forced to leave their homes. After that, things returned to normal.

Later in the evening, Haro was heading towards the Hokage's office. When he arrived, the Hokage offered him a seat and looked at him seriously.

"I've read through the reports of the mission. The result is a little off-key to the reports that you sent to me on a regular basis."

"Well, our suspicions were different from what we had actually found." Haro responded.

"Yes, I know, but for what it is, it must be an exceptionally high end brothel to have attracted so many men, and over so many years."

"That I cannot explain, but the urges of men can be strange."

"You _are_ a man."

"Yes, but I have had my fill of… women. I wish not to deal with them anymore."

"What of your daughter then? She is female."

"I would rather not delve into private manners."

The Hokage sighed. "Did it ever occur to you that these strange patterns could be linked towards a succubus?"

"… It may have crossed my mind… But the idea is absurd. There is no way that Sachi could be the cause of this, she died twelve years ago."

"Yes, Sachi may have died, but the demon could have still lived on."

"That's not possible."

"Anything is possible nowadays. Do not underestimate the emotions of humans; they can drive the worst intentions."

"They can also bring the best out of people, their compassion and love."

"But very rarely does that happen. You should know that yourself. That demon lover of yours has delivered something dangerous. Your daughter has always had a strong affinity for power. But, this is not the topic. You, Haro, are not telling me something."

"I have told you everything. This mission was a success, I do not want to come back to be told that I failed after my first mission which could supposedly pick up my shinobi career."

The Hokage looked sternly at Haro. The Third had put him on this mission for a reason. Haro would be able to make the connections. Haro would be able to see the signs. Haro would be able to find this demon succubus and get rid of her once and for all. But, the Third had either overestimated Haro or underestimated the demon. Somehow, Haro, and the other ninja on the mission, had their memories redrawn in their minds or the facts had been interpreted wrong. Could this be the demons work? He knew that they were very powerful and stealthy.

But, since Haro failed, he would not be able to pursue the demon by normal means. The demon probably recognized Haro. The demon probably knows that she is being followed. But, now she knows by whom. The Hokage dismissed the useless ninja and turned to face the windows behind his desk. If the demon cared enough for her child to live, perhaps he can use her to draw the demon out. He put his fingertips together in deep thought.

* * *

The next day, Chiyoko was heading off to her second mission, which she hoped would be far more interesting than her last one. Much to her disappointment, it was not. All they did was run around helping the people of Konoha with common chores. She could not believe this. A girl of her capabilities doing chores?

Throughout the next two days, things in Team seven were a little tense. Naruto was absolutely vicious towards Chiyoko for pranking him like she did. Sasuke and Chiyoko were awkward whenever they were near each other or alone together. Naruto and Sasuke had their usual 'I hate you, go eat dirt' attitudes towards each other. After a successful day of running around, Team seven finally took a break. Then they continued working until Kakashi-sensei let them go.

Not long after, Chiyoko returned to an empty house. _Weird,_ she thought,_ Haro is usually home by now. _She looked around, finding no evidence of a note or that he was even there throughout the day. The remote was in the same spot as it was this morning. Haro usually watches T.V. a lot. So, he hasn't been in the house. Where is he?

Later that night, Haro finally did return. He was drunk. Chiyoko heard stumbling in the hall.

"Haro?"

"G'mornin'."

"Haro! What's wrong with you? Are you _drunk_?"

"Of course I'm drunk! Do I look all sober and happy and _plain_ like I usually am?"

"You haven't drunk in so long, why now? I thought you quit or something."

"Meh." Was his reply. He stumbled into the kitchen, sloppily hitting the light switch. There, he sat down at the table and put his head into his arms.

"It's useless." He mumbled. "Everything is useless."

"Huh?" Chiyoko had followed him into the kitchen. "What's useless?"

"You are!" He suddenly yelled. "I am! The Hokage is! YOUR MOM." He slumped back down. Chiyoko stiffened when he said the last person.

"Uh, you're drunk. You're not okay. Here." She got a glass of water. "Drink this."

"No, no. None of that. I need to talk to you." He span around in his chair to face Chiyoko, nearly falling over. "You have brought so much trouble into our lives."

_Shit,_ Chiyoko thought,_ did the Hokage tell him about my little incident in the hospital?_ In fact, the Hokage had not spoken to Haro about it. Haro was in a state of disillusionment, so he decided against it. No, what Haro was talking about was not Chiyoko and Haro's lives, but Haro and Sachi's lives.

"It was perfectly fine. I had the opportunity of my life. To make things _right._ And then YOU!" He clumsily pointed at Chiyoko who flinched back. "Come running into the picture! We would have been fine. We would have been together _forever_ if you never came along. She wouldn't have given a damn about any child. You took my wife-to-be away from me. I don't care if she's a demon. She was my life. And I love her. HA." He spat at Chiyoko. "There you go. I love a demon. And if you were anyone else but her child, you would be in some dumpster with the _rats!_"

Chiyoko sat stock-still. Her father was drunk. He didn't mean anything he said. It was all a lie. He's just overwhelmed. He's drunk. But still, the words hurt, so she fought fire with fire.

"Yeah?" She said, standing up with balled up fists. "Well, you're not even my father! It's not like you had to take care of me! Yeah, you could have just left me with some stupid rats, and right now, I really wish you did! I HATE YOU." She stormed out of the house, slamming the door so hard it broke and bounced open again.

Little did she know, despite the fact that Haro was drunk, he was in fact speaking the truth. For every time he looked at her, he was always reminded of Sachi and filled with hate. Hate for Chiyoko's existence, not for Sachi and her being a demon.

Chiyoko ran away in a rage. She didn't know where she was going; she just wanted to get away. She soon found an empty alleyway where she took a breather and decided not to return home that night. Then where could she spend the night?

* * *

Naruto opened his door to see a flushed and out of breath Chiyoko standing in front of him.

"May I come in?" She asked harshly.

"Uh, sure? What happened?"

"Lots of things." She said as she walked into his apartment.

When she didn't continue, he asked, "Like what things?"

"Like personal issues. Finding out that you've never been loved in life. It's all a big joke to everyone. I'm sorry; I shouldn't be saying this to you of all people. I should go." Without even having sat down, Chiyoko headed towards the door.

"What? Wait, don't go. What's wrong? What happened?"

"But…" Chiyoko thought for a moment. He would be the person that would understand the most but he is also the worst person to talk to because he's been in far worse than what Chiyoko is experiencing. She could not intrude on him and started balling about stuff that is minuscule in comparison to his problems. "It's nothing. I can deal with it."

"Doesn't look like it. No one looks like that if they can deal with something."

Chiyoko sniffed. "You wouldn't understand… Can I just stay here for the night?"

"What? Stay here? Uh, I've only got one bed…"

"I'll sleep on the floor."

"Um, okay then…"

"Thanks. I'm sorry to intrude. I just…" She trailed off. Naruto went to his closet to pull out some blankets.

* * *

The next day, Chiyoko felt much better but was still depressed. She didn't explain anything to Naruto despite the fact that he kept pestering her. She felt guilty for leaving him clueless because she knew that this deserved a good explanation, but she just couldn't tell him. He would understand, but she would not put any burden on him. Even if he's an idiot who has no skills at all, she can't just dump on him. He must have enough to deal with in life, being the Nine-Tailed Fox.

"I'm leaving now." Chiyoko said. She bowed. "Thank you for letting me stay. Sorry about the intrusion."

Naruto, sleepy and still confused, mumbled. "No problem." He yawned. "Are you going to be all right though?"

Chiyoko paused at the door. "I think so."

"Uh, do you want me to walk you home?"

"If you want to. I don't care."

Naruto walked with Chiyoko to her house. When they reached her door, Naruto saw that it was broken. He looked at Chiyoko who hesitantly opened it. Naruto was about to comment on the door but Chiyoko slipped into the house without saying good bye or shutting the door. Curious, Naruto followed. Chiyoko had continued down the hallway while Naruto stood inside of the door looking at the messy house. It looked like they had been robbed. Although, if they had been robbed, there was a lot of stuff left behind. Naruto looked down the hallway to see Chiyoko peering through a door. As he walked up to her, she opened the door more and dropped to her knees. She stared at something in the room.

"No…" She whispered.

Naruto, still completely confused, looked over her into the room.

"No!..." Chiyoko repeated, covering her mouth as tears threatened to fall down her face.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D


	32. The Time Has Come

The Time Has Come

"No…" She whispered.

Naruto, still completely confused, looked over her into the room.

"No!..." Chiyoko repeated, covering her mouth as tears threatened to fall down her face.

* * *

Haro was lying dead in the middle of the room, a kunai in his chest.

"No, no, no, no…" Now both hands were holding Chiyoko's head as she shook it back and forth. "This isn't happening…"

"Is that…?" Naruto said awkwardly. What was he supposed to say?

"Haro…" Chiyoko crawled over to his body. "Why?"

Naruto stood at the door, wondering what to do. Should he go call for help? He's already dead. But a dead body can't stay in the house. Should he comfort Chiyoko? What should he say to her?

"Uh, Chiyoko?" Chiyoko continued to stare at the body, her face expressionless. "Chiyoko, maybe you should, uh, go drink some tea to, maybe feel better or, er…"

Chiyoko didn't respond. It didn't seem like she was listening either. He walked up to her to see if he could get her to stand up and walk away. When he reached her, he saw her take an envelope out of Haro's vest pocket. She absentmindedly and slowly opened it. She held it up to the light from the window to read it. Naruto read it over her shoulder.

_Chiyoko,_

_I don't have much time. I will be quick. I met your mother on the mission. She took control of me. I apologize for my drunkenness. I was trying to throw off her ability to control my mind. I was desperate. She put me back into memories that I had long forgotten. I was commanded to come back and kill you. That I could not do. I tried with all of my willpower to stay away from you. The last thing that I could do is kill you._

_But, Chiyoko. In my last moments, you must know. While enveloped in those memories, I realized that I still love her. I know she's a demon. That matters not to me. I kept you alive, raised you, in the hopes that I could see Sachi again. Or at least be reminded of her. I'm sorry, but through my life with you, I was only reminded of losing her. Your existence has caused me great pain and I am sorry to say that I have unknowingly harboured a great hatred for you. I blame you for my separation from Sachi. Despite that, I kept you alive for you were my last connection to her. _

_The reason I didn't kill you when I returned. I didn't kill you, even though I realized that I hated you, because I know in my heart that Sachi would have wanted you to stay alive. Deep in my heart, I believe that Sachi wants to see you again, her daughter. And I don't mean that evil demon that she is, but the human Sachi. She is still and will always be your mother, demon or not. And I love her so much that I only want what would make her happy. Seeing you well and healthy, I'm sure, would bring her great joy. That is why I didn't kill you._

_I'm sorry to say that I will not be ending this letter with 'I love you.' Instead, it is…_

_Goodbye forever, Chiyoko. _

A demon is Chiyoko's mother? Naruto looked at Chiyoko. Does that make her a half-demon-thing? Haro is a human, is he not? Chiyoko has been a part-demon all this time? Chiyoko slowly lowered the letter to her lap. Naruto straightened up.

"You're a half-demon?" He blurted on impulse.

Startled, Chiyoko turned around and stared at Naruto then back at the letter. She nodded slowly.

A few hours later, Chiyoko and Naruto were sitting in the Hokage's office. Chiyoko hadn't said a word while Naruto fidgeted in his seat. Soon, Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke entered the office. The Hokage came in soon after. He took his seat and rubbed his forehead.

"I am sorry for your loss, Chiyoko."

She didn't respond.

"I'm sure you know why you are here?" The Hokage continued. She nodded very slowly.

"You no longer have a guardian. Do you have anyone in mind to play that role?" Chiyoko shook her head. "Then you are now a child of Konoha. Unless someone is to step up in the next few days and bring you into their care." He paused. "Now, serious matters."

The Hokage looked at Naruto. "You know about Chiyoko now?" Naruto nodded.

"And you, Sasuke, have known about her for a while?" Sasuke nodded.

"Now, when Chiyoko, did you tell Sasuke about yourself?"

"It… It wasn't really on purpose… I didn't mean to… It was about… I don't know, a week or two ago?"

"Sasuke?" The Hokage asked Sasuke.

"That's about right."

The Hokage sighed. "And all this while you have been utilizing your abilities." Chiyoko did not move. "Keeping your identity hidden from you was the key to leading a normal life. Do you see how it has affected you?" Chiyoko gritted her teeth, staring at the ground. The Hokage continued. "There is no one else to blame except you, Chiyoko. With warnings, you have brought this upon yourself. Are you prepared to accept the consequences?"

Chiyoko looked up. "Yes. How will I be punished?"

"Punished?" The Hokage said. "There will be no punishment. Just the consequences of your actions. Your actions have done more damage than you think they have. I think that the consequences will be enough to stop you. Although, there is one thing that I shall carry out in order to reduce the use of your abilities."

The Hokage interlaced his fingers in front of him, elbows on his desk. "Your chakra will be sealed." Chiyoko stiffened. "There will be a limit on how much you can use, corresponding with your abilities. Hopefully, this will encourage you not to use your abilities as often, for you will tire far more quickly."

The Hokage paused. Chiyoko looked back at the floor. "Now." The Hoakge continued. "As for your team mates, this actually works out quite well. Since they are your team mates I hope that they have some compulsion to keep your identity a secret. But, I will still stress, that her secrecy is of the utmost importance and for you two, Sasuke and Naruto, to keep your lips sealed. Do I have your word?"

"Yes, Hokage." Both Naruto and Sasuke said.

"Kakashi. Please take them outside. I need to speak with Chiyoko alone."

Kakashi nodded. "Naruto, Sasuke." Naruto and Sasuke followed him out the door.

When they had finally reached the outside of the building, Naruto began talking at once.

"Why did you know? Why didn't she tell me? When did she tell you? How come it's so serious? I mean, it wasn't a huge deal when I found out about myself. Why is it such a big deal with her?"

"Naruto, your situations are a little different." Kakashi-sensei said.

"How?" Sasuke leaned against the building, taking his stance for the explanation.

"Well, let's look at it this way." A magical mind-board appeared out of nowhere. "Naruto, you were born a human. You are an entity unto yourself. The Nine-Tailed Fox was sealed inside you and is both a part of you and apart from you." A little fox and a chibi Naruto appeared on the mind board with a link in between them. "You have your own power, but at times, you can take power from the Fox and vice versa. The Fox has a power of its own. Speaking of, you should be aware and careful of that, Naruto." The little chibi Naruto started building a fence between himself and the Fox. "Chiyoko, on the other hand." Chibi Chiyoko appeared. "Is like a mixture of two colours. Red and blue for example. They would make the colour purple. They aren't separate. She doesn't have a 'demon side' or a 'human side' that can be separated. Who she is does not change because of power influxes, like you would Naruto." Naruto nodded pretending to understand. "She is also her own entity, but she was born as a whole rather than put together afterwards. Do you get it now?"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. So, we're the same, but at the same time we aren't?"

Kakashi-sensei sweat-dropped. "… Something like that." Kakashi-sensei smiled.

"Hmm…" Naruto looked up in thought. So Chiyoko wasn't completely like him, but she had the same connections. He wondered if she had ever felt like he had.

Sasuke had one mind on the explanation and the other on Chiyoko. Her expression reminded him of the time when he had faced a loss. Many losses in fact. He thought back to his goal. Now it was even more important because now, he had a rival [no, Chiyoko doesn't want to hunt down Itachi. Just remember it for later].

Back in the Hokage's office, the door shut behind Chiyoko's sensei and team mates. Chiyoko looked sharply at the Hokage and silently handed him the letter that she had tight in her hand. The Hokage took it and read through it. He put it down gently. It would be a bad idea to inform Chiyoko of the true purpose of Haro's mission. But the letter was very helpful. It explained a lot of things to the Hokage that Chiyoko and even Haro didn't know about it.

"She killed him."

The Hokage said nothing.

"He may have killed himself, but she made him do it. She drove him to do it." Her look was deathly. "I know how she works, I've inherited her powers. According to that letter, it was either going to be me or him."

"Yes. He very clearly stated that he was sent back to kill you. I will need to send another group of ninja back to that village."

"I want to go."

The Hokage looked up, surprised. "You want to go?"

"Yes. Please, let me go with them."

"I can't allow that."

"Why not?"

"You are a genin. You just graduated not that long ago. And I can't have you bringing personal matters into a mission."

Chiyoko hands tightened into fists. "But there's no way I can track her down if I don't take this chance! I have to see her before you kill her."

"Why? Why must you see her? Do you know what you're going to do when you see her?"

"… No, I don't know. But I won't have another chance to do something if you kill her first. She's my mother, she's my enemy. I need to see her."

"Do you need reasons?"

"What reasons could a demon have except that they're evil and hungry? I can understand half of that. I don't need reasons, I just need her."

The Hokage sat silently. "My answer is still no. You have many things to attend to now that Haro is gone. Please be sure to come see me in two days time for the sealing. You may go."

Chiyoko stood up, fuming. She needed to go. Also, she didn't want her chakra sealed. Things had fallen so fast.

After Kakashi-sensei's explanation, Kakashi-sensei said that they were free to go. Naruto left, but Sasuke stayed to speak with Chiyoko. A few minutes later, she stepped out of the doors.

"Kuro."

"Hm? Uchiha." The stood face to face for a short moment. "What is it?"

"You don't look well."

"Of course I'm not well. Who would be happy and healthy after that?" Chiyoko crossed her arms. "Well, now I truly know how you feel."

"Hm?"

She looked him in the eyes. "The day that your clan was annihilated by your brother. Must have torn you apart. Now I know how it feels for a family member to rip away everyone else important to you. I know it's not the same but," her eyes turned dark. "I just found out that I was never loved as well. I'm even more alone in this world than you are now. What does that make you think? How does that make you feel, now that you're not the one and only?"

Sasuke scowled. "Why don't you just find out? Do your demon thing."

"Tch." Chiyoko turned and started walking away.

"Not nice living in my world, is it Chiyoko?"

Chiyoko stopped and turned towards him. "Chiyoko? Whatever happened to Kuro?"

"Hn." Sasuke said, turning around to walk away. "Slip of the tongue."

Chiyoko looked at his back, confused and then continued walking home. She needed to go home and gather her things. She didn't have the money to keep up the house; she would have to get an apartment and sell the house. The funeral for Haro would be coming up too. Death causes so much trouble.

Shikamaru walked around the corner of the Hokage's building. He looked questioningly at Chiyoko's back. _Demon thing? _He thought.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	33. Last Meetings

Last Meetings

She needed to go home and gather her things. She didn't have the money to keep up the house; she would have to get an apartment and sell the house. The funeral for Haro would be coming up too. Death causes so much trouble.

Shikamaru walked around the corner of the Hokage's building. He looked questioningly at Chiyoko's back. _Demon thing? _He thought.

* * *

The next day, Chiyoko woke up in her new, small apartment to a knock on her door. She opened it to see Naruto.

"Good morning, Chiyoko!" Naruto trilled, letting himself in.

"How did you get my address?"

Naruto just grinned. "Come on! Get ready, we have missions today!"

"Naruto, I asked to be dismissed. I'm not going on any missions."

"What? No missions? Come on Chiyoko, you should come out and do something."

"I've got a lot to do today. I'm not going on any missions."

"Hey, you can't butt out of missions!"

"Yes, I can and I just did. Now leave, I've got stuff to do."

Naruto looked around her apartment. "This place is pretty clean; it doesn't look like you have much to do."

"What do you know about seeing a loved one's dead body? Someone you've known your whole life taken away in an instant and _then_ finding out that they don't love you and never have? You read the friggin' letter; you know what I'm talking about. Now, go. _I have things to do._"

Naruto pouted and slowly made his way towards the door. "Hey, don't get so down on yourself Chiyoko." He turned towards her. "I've always been hated and I've turned out fine. If I can make a life for myself than you can, too!" He smiled.

She ushered him to the door. "Not everyone thinks like you do Naruto." Then she shut the door in his face.

Chiyoko had returned to her home to grab other things that she had not brought to her apartment. During that time, Shikamaru had gone over.

He walked up to the busted door. "Chiyoko?"

"Eh? Who is it?"

"Shikamaru."

Chiyoko cursed quietly. "Come on in! I'm in my room."

Shikamaru followed her voice towards her bedroom. He was carrying flowers.

"My mother got these for you. She heard about Haro."

"Really? Thank you. Word travels fast." She took them and walked towards the kitchen. Shikamaru followed her.

"So. If it's not too intruding, what happened?"

Chiyoko sighed. "I don't really want to talk about." She put the flowers in a vase and filled it with water.

"Hm. Fair enough. I'm sorry for your loss."

"You're not the first one."

"What else am I supposed to say?"

"You've got a point… Sorry. I'm a little off. I probably will be for a while."

"Huh." Shikamaru watched her as she placed the vase on a counter. She's a demon? That can't be right. For all the years that he has known her, she has never done anything demonic. Well, except for that time… In the hospital.

"Hey… That time when you were in the hospital." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah? What about?"

"Did you really eat my mother's bento?"

"Hm? Uh… I don't know. I can't remember."

"Huh. I remember thinking that you ate it, but when I really thought about it, you never touched it while I was there. So, I couldn't have known whether or not you ate it."

"This isn't really the time for that, Shikamaru."

"Sorry. I was just curious."

"Right. Well, thanks for the flowers."

"No problem." He said taking a seat. Chiyoko was annoyed; she thought he'd be leaving. She was about to open her mouth and say that she was really busy when he spoke up first.

"I just got assigned a mission." He yawned. "With that Hyuuga guy, Neji. We have to go hunt down some demon."

"What?" Chiyoko snapped her head around, nearly knocking down the flowers. "Demon? That's dangerous, isn't it?" She readjusted the flowers, collecting her composure.

"Yeah, that's part of a shinobi's job, isn't it? Being in danger."

"Uh, yeah… But still…"

"It's kind of weird, too. The Hokage didn't say anything about the client. I didn't bother asking though; it doesn't have much to do with the mission. It's only important if the client wants something specific, but we're usually told about the client regardless. Ah well." He stretched. "I just want to get it done and over with."

Great. The Hokage is moving fast. I guess he doesn't want to lose Sachi's trail. Her eyes narrowed. What is she to do?

"Are you moving out?"

"Yeah. I've got an apartment. I need to move all my stuff over there."

"Huh."

"Are you done here? I've got things to do."

"Hm. Sorry. I guess I'll go." He stood up.

"Please do."

"Oh yeah. My mother told me to tell you this." Shikamaru turned around at the door. Chiyoko poked her head out of the kitchen. "Since you're having a tough time right now, she said that our home is welcome to you anytime. You can stay there if you want."

"Uh, thanks."

"See ya." Shikamaru waved behind him as he walked out of the broken door. Chiyoko cocked her head. His mother was very hospitable.

Later in the day, Chiyoko had finally moved everything and cleared the house up. All her preparations were complete. And so, she headed down to Ichiraku Ramen for a bite to eat. Not to her surprise, Naruto was there. She joined him.

"Hey Naruto."

"Chiyoko! How's it going?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Oh, yeah. Your father…"

"Thanks for reminding me."

"Sorry! I didn't mean to. It's just - "

"A pain in the ass to deal with people who are mourning because you don't know what the hell to say? Yeah, I understand. You don't need to say anything." A bowl of ramen was placed in front of her.

"Uh, sure. Something like that…"

They sat in silence for a moment while Chiyoko started eating. Naruto quickly finished his bowl and slurped up the broth.

"Aaah, that was good."

"Mm, ramen is really good."

"It's the best!"

Chiyoko rolled her eyes. As they chatted about ramen, Hinata walked up to them.

"Hi, Chiyoko-chan." She looked at Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun…" She said in a smaller voice.

"Hey, Hinata."

"Hi! Hinata!"

Hinata turned to Chiyoko. "Um, I heard what had happened. I offer my condolences and a gift. It's from Neji-kun, too, actually…" As she talked, she flushed red and fidgeted the whole time.

"Huh? It's from him, too? That's a surprise." Chiyoko accepted the gift and opened it. It was a necklace with a heart charm that had an infinity sign in the middle. "It's very nice, thank you."

"Mhm." Hinata said with a little bow.

"But, wait. Why would this be from Neji as well? I haven't exactly been nice to him…"

"Well, with these matters, personal differences don't really matter. No matter what it's still an overwhelming circumstance."

"I suppose you're right… Thank you Hinata. Thank Neji when you see him, too."

"You're welcome. I should get going now. Bye Chiyoko-chan, Na-Naru…" And then she was gone.

"She acts kind of strange, don't you think?" Naruto said, looking after her.

Chiyoko sighed internally. "Only around you she does."

"What? Am I weird or something?"

"Yes, that's exactly why she acts weird. Because you're weird. I can't believe you got it." Chiyoko said in monotone.

Naruto didn't pick up on the sarcasm. "What? I'm not that weird. I know weirder people!"

"Sure." Chiyoko sighed at the necklace.

Naruto looked at the necklace as well. "That kind of hurts, doesn't it?"

"She doesn't know. I don't blame her."

"Yeah... are you going to keep it?"

"Of course, it's a gift. And it won't affect me that much because it's just a gift. And it's not like Haro loved me and then hated me. He just never loved me in the first place." She rubbed her thumb over the charm. "If it weren't an infinity sign, but maybe a crack, it would be more appropriate. But, I'll live." She smiled. "I've been through worse!"

"What? You have?"

Chiyoko's head fell. "It's just a saying Naruto…"

"Oh… Ooohhh."

Chiyoko sighed.

In such a short time, so much had happened. She wasn't the girl she was a month ago. Her perspective on life, her judgments, her logic, had all been changed or twisted. Did she even have a human conscience anymore?

* * *

Later in the night, a few hours past midnight, Chiyoko shouldered a backpack and looked around at her empty apartment. She left the necklace from Hinata behind. She went over to her own house and took the container of gasoline and tossed it all over the house. She lit one tiny match and flicked it onto the flammable liquid. It immediately burst into flames and at the same time, Chiyoko disappeared into the night.

On the outskirts of Konoha, she was heading towards the wall, ready to run up it and out of Konoha. Along a quiet street towards the edge of Konoha, she sensed a presence. She quickly hid.

"Hiding from me is useless."

Chiyoko recognized the voice. Neji. She stepped out slowly. Hiding from Neji really is a useless thing to do.

"Why are you out this late? And how did you find me?"

He held up something that glinted in the moonlight. The necklace that Hinata had given her.

"Your apartment was a little too empty, even for someone who had just moved in."

"You broke in?"

"You never locked the door. I went over and knocked and when you didn't answer, I opened the door. Then I got suspicious."

Chiyoko crossed her arms. "Why were you going to my apartment? And how did everyone get my address? I haven't told anyone."

"Word travels fast in Konoha. And I was going to see you to tell you that I did not want my name included with this stupid gift." He brought up the necklace again, swinging it in Chiyoko's face.

"Like I care. The gift isn't exactly appropriate."

"Hmph. What are doing out so late?"

"I'm leaving, that's what I'm doing."

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"But, there's no point in telling anyone." Chiyoko said. "By the time you get anywhere, I'll be gone. And there's no point in stopping me because you won't be able to."

"I've beaten you once. And very easily for that matter."

"I _let _you win. You don't stand a chance."

"Want to bet on that?"

"No. Maybe later. When we meet again as enemies. Right now, I have to go."

Neji scowled. She was probably right. And he didn't need to stop her either. He just liked to stick his nose into other people's businesses. But he felt obligated to, as a Konoha ninja, to keep her here. But he didn't have to. But he can't get to anyone in time to stop her. But, but, but…

"Fine." He said. "Take this with you. I've got nothing to do with it." He thrust the necklace at her. Chiyoko caught it. When she looked back up from her hands, Neji was gone.

_Damn, I should've seen this coming! _Chiyoko thought. She whipped her head around, looking for Neji. He tackled her when she was looking in the other direction, pinning her onto the ground. Instead of trying to stop him, she kept the momentum of the tackle and flipped over Neji. She grabbed the back of his shirt and pushed him down, sitting on his back. He growled.

"It's useless." Chiyoko said. "Resistance is futile. You can't win. Blah, blah, blah. The famous words you live by, right?" Chiyoko jabbed at him with the words.

He gritted his teeth.

"Since you won't accept the fact that you might actually lose, I'll enforce upon you the reason why you can't win against me." She leaned down, placing her mouth by his ear and pulling her lips back in a sly smile. "I'm part-demon. I've got skills and abilities that you could never dream of. This fight was over before it even began. How's that for ya?"

Fear engulfed him for a moment until his senses came back in a flash. His determination flared. His strength increased. He struggled underneath her.

"Don't worry. I won't kill you. It wouldn't help my record."

Surprise flitted through his mind. Had she actually killed before? Killed a fellow ninja?

"And telling you about my little secret won't do me any harm either. I'm sure that _everyone_ will know after you tell the Hokage about this. Especially since he already knows." She grinned.

"You won't get away with this!" He spat.

"I won't? I think that the odds are for me. I mean, I'm the one sitting on you. What are the chances that you won't be conscious after this? Pretty slim, I'd say."

"Why are you leaving?"

"To find my mother of course. I need to get her back for… for personal reasons. I'm sure you don't want to hear about it. And I need to leave now, before you and Shikamaru and whoever else gets to her first."

"Your mother's a demon?"

"Yes. Ha! Did you think that Haro might be a demon? No, no, no. I need to hunt down my mother before you guys do. I need to have a chat with her first."

Neji said nothing. He was confused. Chiyoko's smile fell. "You'll understand this later. For now, you need a nap. I hope the day we meet again never arrives." He felt a sharp blow to the back of his head and then, blackness.

Chiyoko stood up and took his body to the side of the road. Then she looked up at the wall. Jumping up on a few trees on the side of the road, she vaulted herself over the wall and disappeared into the darkness on the other side.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUNNN!!! [It deserves ALL CAPS]  
What is Chiyoko going to do?  
What about her team mates?  
What will happen now that Neji knows?  
Did the fire Chiyoko started burn houses beside it as well?  
And where did the multi-coloured flapjacks with sunglasses and mustard go?!?! [… I don't know. They slipped my mind? Wait! You liar, they didn't have mustard! It was KETCHUP!]

Find out in the next chapter!  
Thanks for reading! :D


	34. Death Is In The Air

Death is in the Air

Chiyoko stood up and took his body to the side of the road. Then she looked up at the wall. Jumping up on a few trees on the side of the road, she vaulted herself over the wall and disappeared into the darkness on the other side.

DUN DUN DUUNNN!!! [It deserves ALL CAPS]  
What is Chiyoko going to do?  
What about her team mates?  
What will happen now that Neji knows?  
Did the fire Chiyoko started burn houses beside it as well?  
And where did the multi-coloured flapjacks with sunglasses and mustard go?!?! [… I don't know. They slipped my mind? Wait! You liar, they didn't have mustard! It was KETCHUP!]

* * *

Ahem. The multi-coloured flapjacks with sunglasses and KETCHUP went for a walk. They won't be coming back.

* * *

Anyways, in the Hokage's office, Shikamaru and Sasuke were waiting patiently for their other team member, Neji for the demon killing mission. He arrived late, disheveled and fuming. After he explained what had happened the other night, the Hokage immediately sent them off. They were to kill the demon _and_ bring Chiyoko back. Yay.

Unfortunately, when they got to the building in question, it was empty, abandoned. Completely cleaned out. What were they to do now?

Elsewhere, Chiyoko was slowly coming back to consciousness. When she realized that she was awake, she jolted her head upright, fighting against the ropes tied around her.

"Quite the slippery one, you are."

She whipped her head around to the voice. A woman of exceptional beauty sat to the side of her. The woman stood up and walked in front of her.

"But very easy to tie down." She smiled, clicking her nails together, one arm crossed.

Chiyoko snarled.

"You don't know who I am, do you? But how could you? You have no memory of what your mother looks like." She leaned forward, her head now at the same height as Chiyoko's.

"You?!" Was all Chiyoko could say. "You. _You._" She fought against the ropes again.

"There's no point, little one. You would have to have all the luck in the world to get out of this mess." She walked up to Chiyoko, grabbed the back of the chair that she was tied to, and spun her around to face behind her. "Just for effect." The woman whispered. "You didn't expect this surprise, did you?"

Behind Chiyoko, there was a group of men, all with weapons and all with a placid expression pasted onto their faces. They shifted slowly, waiting for the woman's commands. Two ladies were standing off to the side, also impressively still.

"These people… They're…"

"My pets. Each and every one of them. I made them dress up for this day. Don't they look nice?"

Chiyoko didn't respond. In such a tense atmosphere, this woman had such an aloof manner.

"I asked." The woman said menacingly, gripping Chiyoko's hair. "You a question."

Chiyoko winced and instead of answering tried to kick her. She floated away from Chiyoko.

"Who are you?" Chiyoko said, finally having found some words.

"Who am I? You should know by now. Or, do you just not want to believe it?" She giggled. "I bet you expected it to be much different. You would waltz in here, demand to see me. Accuse me, a heroic speech on your lips. Then slay me, and crown yourself a savior. I'm afraid not my darling. Many heroes are only heroes because they accomplished nothing and died instead. That's quite silly, don't you think?"

Chiyoko gritted her teeth. "You're Sachi."

"That is one of my names." She looked at her nails, pursing her lips.

"You're my mother."

"You've finally made the connection. For inheriting my genes, you're rather slow."

"You killed Haro."

"No, no, no. Haro killed himself. I'm sure you could see that very clearly." She smiled at Chiyoko.

"You caused him to kill himself. You're the cause of all of my problems in the world!"

"I am also the cause of you. We share the same blood. You would have never existed if it were not for me. Would you have rather never had the chance to live?"

"..."

"Personally, I wish that you had never existed. I wish that I had never met Haro either. You and he were the roots of _my_ problems. Sachi's body was weak and Sachi's feelings were overpowering."

Chiyoko was confused. Did she just refer to herself in third person?

"Why didn't you kill me then?"

"When?"

"When I was born."

"… Dear Haro convinced Sachi that there was a future for you. Sachi's bond with you was too strong to break, so I had to let you two go. I let Haro take care of you. I see that he wasn't much of a father. You really _were_ the cause of his problems, too. If you never came along, Sachi would have been able to stay with Haro and vice versa. It was bliss without you there."

"I… I already know that." Chiyoko choked out in pain. "But why now? You've had twelve years to find me. That can't be that difficult. Why now, after you saw Haro? Why does my life matter now?"

"Your life doesn't matter, but I saw it as an opening to get rid of both of you at the same time. If Haro succeeded in killing you, I could make him mad and he would kill himself. If Haro died, you would surely come after me in vengeance. Or I could search you out on my own. I had to give Haro a chance at you first though. He hated you just as much as I do."

"You. You're a – a - "

"Monster? A killer? A murderer? A _demon_?"

Chiyoko growled. She knew that it would come to this. She couldn't contain herself, keep herself in check. She couldn't control her thoughts or what to do. She just needed to act.

A kunai slid out of her sleeve. She expertly cut a knot and the ropes fell away. The demon smiled and looked at her pets beyond Chiyoko. The hypnotized beings began to move. They were soon upon Chiyoko, hacking and slicing away at her with their weapons. Chiyoko retreated into a corner, flicking her eyes around. What can she do? What can she use? She saw the two women in the corner, stock still. She quickly jumped over and landed behind them, throwing kunai around them, using them as a shield. The men paid no attention to them and sliced them to pieces, still moving towards Chiyoko. The demon's smile leered at her in the background. The pieces of human fell to the floor. Chiyoko stared at them in disbelief. That was more inhumane than anything she had ever done. The slaughter of women without hesitation, feeling or guilt. She looked up and stared into what she thought would be the last thing she would see. The weapons stopped inches from her skin.

"Scared now, are we?"

The men moved aside.

"I suppose that this is completely unfair. Hundreds against one little girl. But, I can't fight. My body is merely for looks." She twirled around. "But, I can always bend you to my will, like I did to the two lovely women lying in pieces at your feet."

Chiyoko looked down in shock. Do the same to her? Can't the victims only be men?

The demon smiled. "I just _prefer_ men, my darling. I can tell that you're confused by that look on your face. I can control women, too."

Chiyoko immediately closed her eyes and covered her ears. The demon smiled slyly. _And she thinks that will help_, the demon thought.

"It's rather rude to stop paying attention. You know that, right? Especially to your senior. Your _mother_."

Chiyoko's eyes opened wide with surprise. She could still hear the demon as clearly as if she were standing beside her. What is going on?

"You see, we have quite the unique connection. Most demons can't even talk on their own. They need a medium. So, most demons communicate by thought. It creeps unsuspecting people out a lot, too. My connection with you makes speaking with you even easier." She smiled, eyes closing happily.

"No…" Chiyoko whispered. Will her life end here? Will she be a slave of this wretched demon forever? "No…" She repeated. She dropped her hands from her head.

"Really, you should have waited." The demon said aloud. "I would have stopped to think about things before running after my _demon_ mother. You stepped in here still confused, frustrated and disoriented. You probably can't even think straight right now; you're still fazed from Haro's death."

Chiyoko gritted her teeth and balled her hands into fists. "I can never forgive you. If you are the cause of me, then you are the cause of trouble in all of our lives. It's all your fault. You have no right to put any blame on me! And if I can't kill you now, then I'll be back later. I'll get stronger, find you in your stupid hiding spot and _kill you_."

"That's if you survive, my feisty child."

"Don't call me that. I'll never accept you."

"I know. I just know that calling you my daughter gets you all worked up. It's fun to make people mad." She giggled.

Chiyoko thought for a moment. There was no way that she could take her out. She had no weapons with her. Her bag had been taken from her and she couldn't see anything except people and walls in this room. The men would surely stop her if she tried to deal a heavy blow. Could she escape?

"I actually thought that you would be a nuisance. You're a cause for fun, actually. I've been doing the same thing for tens of thousands of years. It's not often that a little dilemma of fun comes along. Tell you what. I'll let you live. Next time we meet, we can pick up right where we left off. Deal?"

"You're not serious are you?"

"Of course I'm serious. Aren't you happy that I'm not going to kill you?"

"Stop joking around!"

"I'm not! I seriously want to let you live."

_Let me live_. Chiyoko thought. "You aren't going to 'let me live'. I'm going to survive!"

"We'll see about that, sweetie pie."

Chiyoko's anger flared. "Stop calling me stuff like that!"

"You're right."

"Huh?"

"I should call you by the name that I gave you. Chiyoko. Very fitting, I should think, for my legacy."

"…"

"Do you know why I chose Chiyoko?"

"I don't care."

"Oh, I'm sure you do care. Chiyoko, the child of a thousand generations. Probably more than a thousand, but specificities don't really matter."

She eyed Chiyoko evilly. "Do you know what my name is?"

"… Sachi?"

"No. My _real_ name. My demon name."

"Demon name?" Chiyoko said confused.

The demon giggled.

* * *

Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji finally reached their destination. Since the underground brothel was empty, they found some leads which led them to an old warehouse. They walked inside to find a scene that would chill anyone to the bone.

Bodies with parts cut off and their chests ripped open were lying everywhere. Splatters of blood covered the walls and the ground had a layer of blood covering it, not an inch of floor could be seen. A few heads looked as if they exploded and other such parts as well. There was only one body, in the middle of the floor, that was left intact. The three ninja walked up to it and examined the female corpse. They stared in shock.

A couple days later, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji were standing in front of the Hokage, explaining what had happened on their mission.

"And then there was the body in the middle of the bloodbath." Shikamaru ended his explanation.

"… She is dead?" The Hokage asked.

The three ninja averted their eyes. "Yes." Sasuke said.

The Hokage sighed. "So, you couldn't bring Chiyoko back…"

The three ninja nodded their heads sadly.

* * *

:O OMG!  
Thanks for reading! :D


	35. Return of the Ninja

Return of the Ninja

A couple days later, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji were standing in front of the Hokage, explaining what had happened on their mission.

"And then there was the body in the middle of the bloodbath." Shikamaru ended his explanation.

"… She is dead?" The Hokage asked.

The three ninja averted their eyes. "Yes." Sasuke said.

The Hokage sighed. "So, you couldn't bring Chiyoko back…"

The three ninja nodded their heads sadly.

* * *

[Continuing from the cutoff point of Chiyoko and Sachi's meeting]

She eyed Chiyoko evilly. "Do you know what my name is?"

"… Sachi?"

"No. My _real_ name. My demon name."

"Demon name?" Chiyoko said confused.

The demon giggled. "You, the _child_ of one thousand generations. Chiyoko. Me, the demon who has lived through one thousand generations worth of people. Me, the demon who can live forever without aging or growing weak. Eternity. Chiyo."

Chiyoko's memory stirred. She had read that name somewhere. "I am the Demon of Eternity. I have cheated Death hundreds of times."

Chiyoko thought harder. She knows this. She knows this demon. The words should be jumping off of the page for her. The page.

"Chiyo…? The demon who lives through its hosts?... Your Chiyo? The legendary succubus?" Chiyoko's mind was reeling. She had inherited the powers of the most powerful and oldest demon succubus. She was standing in front of her, vulnerable as a mouse stuck in a corner with a cat prowling before it. The stupid demon was right, Chiyoko should have waited. This was too much.

"Hm." Chiyo's smile widened as her eyes narrowed. "Surprise, surprise. Your life is just full of them, hm?"

Chiyoko's legs failed her. She wobbled, then dropped to her knees and finally sat down.

"This isn't exactly the moment for a breakdown. You're in front of an enemy, you know."

"I… I can't…"

"Hm? What was that?"

"I…" Chiyoko took a deep breath. "I won't be weak."

"That's my girl!"

Chiyoko scowled, fiery anger engulfing her once more. "I. Am. Not. _Yours_."

"Oh, yes you are. And you can't deny it." The demon sang.

Chiyoko growled. The demon turned around and began walking away. Her pets followed.

"I suggest you sleep on it. Such things can be overwhelming. I'll come back later!" She waved behind her to Chiyoko.

Staring at her back, Chiyoko gripped her kunai, the last one that she had hidden. Starting with lightening speed, she ran towards Chiyo.

The demon paused for the fraction of a second it took for Chiyoko to close the distance between them, and smiled ever so slightly. Then the kunai stabbed through her clothing, through her skin and into her heart, making blood flow out into her lungs. She jerked in surprise and fell to the ground. All around Chiyoko, there was a disturbance in the air. Chakra was coalescing around the body in front of her. She looked around frantically, confused. The pressure became too much and she had to step away from the body. She could still sense the demon's presence, but as the pressure started to fade, so did her presence.

_She's trying to get away. She's going to find another host!_ Chiyoko thought. Before she could take a step to follow the presence, the bodies around her suddenly exploded. Some fell apart randomly and some had blood bleed from their eyes, through the pores of their skin. By the time everything was still and quiet, she had lost her connection to the presence.

_Damn it. She's still alive. I know it._ Chiyoko thought, grinding her teeth in fury. She quickly made off from the bloody scene, not knowing where to go but knowing anywhere would be better off than here. With the dead bodies of her mother's pets.

Back in Konoha, Naruto was trying to find Sasuke. He had found Chiyoko's apartment unlocked and empty. Her house had also been burned down. There was confusion in the street her house was on. That was where he found Sasuke.

"Hey! Sasuke. Have you seen Chiyoko?"

"Kuro left the other night. She's not coming back."

"What?! She left? Why? When? Who burnt her house down?"

"She did. She left because of her demon mother. The news is everywhere now. Nearly everyone knows about Kuro being a demon."

"Really? How come I haven't heard of this? Stupid Chiyoko. She just broke up the team!"

"We're not much of a team."

"Hmph. She still just left us… And she's not coming back?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Unless someone finds her. She's officially a missing-nin."

"A missing-nin? No way."

"She's dangerous. And she's a demon. Of course she's on the missing-nin list."

"Hey, Naruto. Sasuke." Neji and Shikamaru joined them in front of the house of ashes.

"She burnt her own house down?" Neji asked.

"Yeah. I don't see any reason to, but it was her doing." Shikamaru answered.

"But it's her _house._ She's not going to have anywhere to stay now." Naruto said.

"She's not coming back, Naruto." Neji said. "She made that clear."

"Not unless we force her to come back." Shikamaru sighed, scratching the back of his head. "The Hokage has assigned a mission for me to find her. It'll be nearly impossible though. We already gathered that no one has seen her."

"Hmmm." Naruto grumbled.

"What's the point? She's only out there for her mother. She'll come back when she's finished her business." Sasuke said.

"But she'll go about it the wrong way." Shikamaru said. "She's a succubus and she'll most likely be using her powers. She'll need sustenance."

"_Half_ succubus." Naruto emphasized.

"A demon's a demon no matter how you look at it. She has the mindset of a demon anyways." Neji said.

"Hm." Sasuke said in agreement. The four ninja looked at the remains of the house.

* * *

[Approximately three years later…]

In Konoha, a few ninja were expecting a fellow ninja to return. Any day now, he could arrive. Today just happened to be the day he would be stepping back into Konoha from two and a half years of training. He leapt up onto a pole, observing his surroundings.

"Ah! They carved Granny's head into the cliff!" Naruto exclaimed, shading his eyes from the sun.

"Naruto!" Naruto looked down to see Sakura waving up at him.

"Sakura-chan!" He jumped down. He smiled at Sakura.

"Woah, you've grown tall Naruto." Sakura said, raising her hand to compare their heights.

"Eh? Really?"

"Yeah. I used to be taller than you." They smiled widely.

Throughout the day, Naruto meandered around, meeting all of his other friends.

Elsewhere, Sasuke was sitting in a booth in a bar, hands interlaced in front of his face. He waited patiently as the waitresses whispered about him behind their hands. One had the courage to ask him a question.

"Um. Are you ready to order?" She hid a little behind her tray.

"No. I'm not having anything." He said smoothly. The girl blushed and bustled away, going to the bar to squeal with her friends about the attractive boy to whom she had just spoken to. Despite the years that had gone by, he was still the famous pretty boy.

Not a minute later, a lady walked in, casually taking a seat at the bar. She ordered a drink and waited patiently for it. When she got it, she took a sip and turned an eye towards the boy in the booth. Taking another sip of her drink, she stood up and joined him in the booth. He looked at her with his coal black eyes. She looked at him with her dark chocolate ones.

"Sasuke. Long time no see." She relaxed into her seat, spinning her drink on the table.

"It has been a while."

"How long exactly?"

"About six months."

"How's the revenge going for you?"

"That's not appropriate."

"Sorry. Just trying for some small talk." She took another swig.

"That's not small talk."

"Okay, so I was curious. Whatever."

"Chiyoko." Sasuke said guardedly.

"Hm? What? Oh, right. Down to business." She finished her drink then turned towards him. "What is it? What has Orochimaru got you doing now?"

"Orochimaru doesn't have anything to do with this."

"Hm? I'm not helping you with anything this time?"

"No. This has to do with your mother."

"… Her, huh? What, you got a lead?"

"Yes. I've heard that she is associating with a criminal."

"Really? Sounds kind of fishy. I always thought that she worked alone. By the way, why are telling me this? Does this benefit you at all?"

"Yes. Because now we have the same goal. Itachi is collaborating with your mother."

"What? Why the hell would my mother be with your brother? What does he need with her?"

"I don't know. But, if you're looking for your mother, than you will be looking for Itachi. I want you to help me find him."

"… Help you find him… I've got nothing better to do except try and find my mother. But that's what I'll be doing, right? I'm in. Another drink please!" Chiyoko ordered. "Do you want anything? It's on me."

"No."

"All right. Still grumpy Sasuke as always."

"Still annoying Chiyoko as always."

They looked at each other, Chiyoko's second drink at her lips.

"Hn" Chiyoko said mockingly. She downed her drink in one go. "I guess we should get going." She said, throwing some money on the table.

"Yes."

They walked out of the bar.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D


	36. Confusingly Revolving Around Chiyoko

Confusingly Revolving Around Chiyoko

"All right. Still grumpy Sasuke as always."

"Still annoying Chiyoko as always."

They looked at each other, Chiyoko's second drink at her lips.

"Hn" Chiyoko said mockingly. She downed her drink in one go. "I guess we should get going." She said, throwing some money on the table.

"Yes."

They walked out of the bar.

* * *

"How's Orochimaru doing?" Chiyoko asked casually, her hands behind her head. Sasuke and she were walking on a road seemingly in the middle of nowhere.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Curious."

"Do you ever have a better reason for asking questions?"

"Not really. Being curious is totally legit."

"Not in my books."

"I don't read those books. Are you going to answer my question?"

"He's fine."

"If you can call that freak fine. Do you fancy him or something?" Chiyoko grinned childishly.

Sasuke glanced sharply at her. "Stop joking around."

"All right. Sorry. So, where did you say they were?"

"They were heading to Konoha." Chiyoko stopped while Sasuke kept on walking. He didn't seem to notice her freeze. "They should be in the northern area of the Fire Country. Most likely in the major city of the north. We'll work our way south to Konoha." He stopped and turned. Chiyoko was glaring at him.

"Don't fucking scare me like that. Konoha is taboo around me. S'long as we find them before they reach Konoha. If we don't - "

"How can Konoha stop your lifelong goal?"

"It's not my lifelong goal. I need something to do after the deed is done. And it involves not going back to Konoha. So, I don't want to meet them in Konoha. Get it?"

"Tch."

"Tch!" Chiyoko mocked.

Sasuke fought the urge to threaten her with his katana. He gripped the hilt for a moment.

"It'll be easier to find them with a sensory ninja. I know one in the area, I'll send word for her to meet us in the next village."

"Whatever you say, Boss."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He had forgotten how annoying she could be. Worse than that sensory ninja...

"Let's go."

They leapt into the trees, rustling the leaves for a moment. Then all was still once more.

* * *

"Naruto is back." Kakashi stood beside Tsunade, the new Hokage. They were out on a balcony, Tsunade facing the street and Kakashi leaning against the railing, book in hand.

"Yes, I know."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I'm not sure."

"Sooner or later, he'll find out." Kakashi flipped a page in his book.

"Yes, I know."

"What are you going to do when he finds out?"

"I'm not sure."

"He won't be happy that you've kept him in the dark."

"Yes, I know."

Kakashi looked up from his book. "So… Are you going to tell him?"

Tsunade sighed. "Stop pestering me Kakashi."

"Well, then, what did you call me over here for?"

Tsunade stood silently for a moment while Kakashi flipped another page.

"I want you to tell Naruto."

"Me?" Kakashi continued reading.

"Yes… Make sure to mention Sasuke."

He looked up from his book. "Is that wise?"

"I think he should know."

Kakashi closed his book and straightened up. "All right. I'll go find him."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed, concerned nonetheless.

* * *

"I know this must be a lot to take in all at once. You only just got back. But, Tsunade-sama put me up to this. You know, Hokage's orders." Kakashi-sensei leaned against a wall, opening his book to read now that the explanation was over.

Naruto loosened his clenched fists. "Both of them… Sasuke and Chiyoko… Since when have you known about this?"

Kakashi nodded. "We've been tracking Chiyoko for a while now. More like following her footsteps."

"And you never told me?" Naruto yelled angrily, his eyebrows in a frustrated V.

"It was for the better. You were training and we didn't want to interrupt you."

Naruto growled and crossed his arms, facing away from Kakashi-sensei. "She never tells me anything. Granny never says anything."

"So… what are you going to do about it?"

"What?"

"Tsunade-sama said that you would like to hear the news, so I told you. What are you going to do about it now?"

Naruto set his usual expression of determination. "I'll go look for them! I'll take every chance to find them." Naruto angrily pointed at Kakashi-sensei. "And no one's going to stop me!"

Kakashi-sensei stood up from his leaning position, closing his book and pocketing it. "I knew you were going to say that. All right. Time to tell the Hokage."

Naruto nodded sternly and curtly.

Within a day, an eight man cell had been assembled to pursue Chiyoko, who was presumably with Sasuke at the present moment. If Sasuke is with Chiyoko when the eight man cell finds her (for Konoha assumes that every mission will be successful) they will have a fair number of people to handle both Sasuke and Chiyoko. And so, an eight man cell was needed rather than a four man cell.

This eight man cell consisted of the remainder of Team Seven: Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and Naruto. Kiba was added to complete the team. He could enhance their abilities to track Chiyoko. The other four would be Team Guy: Guy-sensei, Tenten, Lee and Neji.

In the early hours of the morning, the Missing-nin Retrieval Mission began.

* * *

[Approximately two months earlier…]

The woman stared at him, eyes squinting slightly with contentment and a small smile lifting the corners of her mouth. The wind blew between them, ruffling the woman's hair, obscuring half of her face. The man's cloak blew about, his collar covering up to one of his red eyes. The woman narrowed her eyes, her expression appearing evil after such a small adjustment to her features.

"… Who are you?" Itachi found this woman worthy of at least the one question.

"Who am I? Why do people insist on knowing that?" The woman brought a hand up to her chin. "Who I am doesn't matter. What I'm here for does. I'm quite sure that if my purpose of being here were to kill you, you wouldn't care to know _who_ I am, would you?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly. He said nothing.

"I have a request."

Itachi still didn't move or say anything. He continued watching the woman. Another gust of wind disturbed the surrounding area.

"I need your help in… _capturing_ a certain someone."

Itachi turned away. "I'm not interested."

"_Oh._ But you will be."

Itachi made no sign of leaving, but he clearly did not want to stay. He stood still once more.

"You see, I am looking for, oh, I won't tell you. After all, who it is doesn't matter, right? Well, I shall say that I am looking for someone. Someone that I wish to have a little _fun_ with. This person is in need of some fresh torture. Unfortunately." The woman stepped closer, leaning forward ever so slightly. "This someone that I seek happens to be with someone that you know, that you hold dear to you."

Itachi turned towards her, his eyes their normal black now. But behind those eyes, a suspicious anger had alighted.

"I have a little friend that is in cahoots with your dear little brother, Uchiha, Sasuke." The woman smiled, closing her eyes.

"The half-demon succubus Chiyoko."

"How convenient that you know her name. Just like any good _big brother_ would do, though. Always watching over your little brother."

Itachi remained silent.

"Well, now that I have your somewhat full attention, I can state my request."

Itachi narrowed his eyes once more. If there was a mention of Sasuke, then this had to do somewhat directly with Sasuke. And possibly Sasuke being in danger.

"I've gotten bored in the last few years, but I can't ever seem to find the right moment to engage my little Chiyoko in a little scuffle. What, with that revenge driven little brother of yours, it's been quite hard to get close to her. She is rather elusive as well." The woman smiled, examining Itachi's underlying feelings. "Oh, don't be so surprised. However secretive Konoha may be rumours still fly around. Anyways, since your dear brother would get in the way of my fun, I need some help to get him out of the picture. And that's where _you_ come in!" The woman spread her arms out and then put her hands together in a happy clap.

Itachi merely fixed his hair when another breeze blew by.

"I need you to be a distraction to that brother of yours. And if we so happen to have the luck of him not being with Chiyoko, then the more the merrier! You can aid in my fun with my little girl. I've heard that you are quite the expert genjutsu user. What do you say?"

Itachi had thought that maybe he was in danger. Maybe Sasuke collaborating with Chiyoko would lead to something terrible. Maybe this woman was planning something evil. But no, it was only to give this woman some pleasure in conducting her sadistic practices. She was wasting his time.

"No." He turned around and began walking away.

"Hm, that's what I thought. This would have been much easier if you had complied, but I guess I'll have to deal with Sasuke somehow. Or."

Itachi had paused when the woman spoke of 'dealing with' Sasuke.

"Or, if you don't help me, I'll search out your little brother and take his life. Which would you prefer?"

Itachi didn't bother turning around. This woman was no 'woman'. She was a demon. Itachi could tell that much. Would Sasuke stand a chance against a demon, even with his strength? He doubted it. Maybe he can survive, but if not, if Sasuke is too weak… Itachi can't take that chance. This woman is blackmailing him write in front of his face.

"Fine." He replied. "I will aid you in your pursuit."

The woman smiled and clapped her hands rapidly. "I knew you would change your mind!"

Itachi paid no attention to her antics and continued walking. The demon followed, examining him. Yes, this was the right choice. One of the best plans she had to have fun. As long as Itachi was helping her, even if he didn't want to and probably despised her, she had gotten what she wanted.

And even if Itachi tried to kill her, he would be unsuccessful in every approach.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D


	37. What Are the Chances?

What Are the Chances?

Itachi paid no attention to her antics and continued walking. The demon followed, examining him. Yes, this was the right choice. One of the best plans she had to have fun. As long as Itachi was helping her, even if he didn't want to and probably despised her, she had gotten what she wanted.

And even if Itachi tried to kill her, he would be unsuccessful in every approach.

* * *

[Back to the present…]

Itachi and Chiyo briskly but inconspicuously exited the village that they had spent the majority of the day in.

"Keep moving."

"No. Because I'm just going to stop and start dancing. Which technically doesn't go against your command, for I would still be moving. You know I'm not stupid enough to stop moving."

Itachi said nothing. As long as his message had gotten across, he would give no rebuttal. This woman deserved as little of his attention and respect as possible. And though there was no way he could easily be rid of her, there was no way in hell that she could defeat him. Yet, in this stalemate, she had identified his one and only weakness and bared it in front of him as a weapon against him. Yes, a stalemate in which he is in a less fortunate position. The same type of theoretically impossible situation of being blackmailed right in front of his face.

"This is going quite well, I'd say."

This statement required not for Itachi to respond.

"They've caught onto us, I'm sure."

Another line of speech that could stand on its own.

"In what village should we take rest in next? Our last tip has us heading South, towards Konoha. How do you feel about that anyways? Konoha, after all, was - "

"We can take rest in the next village. Isn't Konoha a significant to you as well?" He spoke the last sentence with some menace.

Chiyo smiled. "Of course. Why else would I want to be heading in that direction?"

Keeping his eyes fixed ahead, he let that sentence hang in the air, too. Unfortunately, this neglect of answering did not silence her.

"If we play our cards right, our intervention might be in Konoha. How that would incapacitate her! Not only would she be at my mercy, but it would most definitely secure that _I_ would come out alive and healthy. What, with her mind flying in every direction from being back in Konoha. How nostalgic! How advantageous to us to draw her in, willingly at that, to the place of her anger and woe. We've planned this quite nicely, haven't we?"

We. Us. Our. All of this was her idea, everything her ideas, and the only contribution he made was to fill in the loopholes of these plans that she wished to execute. He couldn't have her going about exploiting his identity for her own convenience. Not to mention she would of course ask for his input on her plans. And he would of course have to make it so that he was safe and she got what she wanted. All of this done in Itachi's usually manner of not wanting to do it.

Pff, and Itachi thought _he_ was cruel and empty of love. Actually, scratch that. This needs some rephrasing. Chiyo was most definitely not empty of love. She had plenty of love. Love for the misfortune and pain of others. So that just made her doubly cruel.

"_You_ have brought to fruition all of your plans. _I_ have merely helped you, which is the post you set me to."

"Do you realize how negative you make things sound? Really, no wonder your brother hates you." Chiyo crossed her arms, facing away from Itachi, showing him the back of her hooded head. The cloak around her, aside from its flow of her walking, twitched slightly when she had turned away.

Itachi glanced at her for a moment. Think what she might. She is naïve to his situation. Her input has no value. And even if it did, he wouldn't value it anyways.

"Hmm." Chiyo faced forward and looked up at the sky. "I suppose you are right. Through all of the preparations and even the executions, you have sort of just _been there_. The first clue dropped to catch her attention. All me. Which, quite unexpectedly, was picked up by Sasuke first. Not a bad development, though. Oh, and all the other little clues that I've been leaving. They should be well on their way of trying to find us. I do hope they don't reach us until Konoha."

"He has talented companions. Don't get your hopes so high."

"Of course, of course. Because your brother is so adept at using others."

An insult? A comment? An explanation, however short? It didn't matter. She was hopefully finished her annoying spouting of noise that she called a conversation.

Chiyo sighed. "Another day, 3 hours, 53 minutes and 8 seconds until we reach the next village. Approximately. Well, at the speed that you walk, that is." She glanced sideways at Itachi as he sighed mentally. No, her spouting of noise was not done and would never finish. [Like mother, like daughter. They both annoy the hell out of the Uchiha brothers :P]

* * *

The Konoha ninja were swiftly traveling through the trees just like Chiyoko, Sasuke and Karin were flying through the air. Both, unbeknownst to one another, heading towards each other. The Leafs heading North, the Revenge driven trio heading South. In between the two, Chiyo and Itachi trekking slowly towards Konoha. Is a confluence of these grand forces imminent?

Konoha travelled silently. No word passed between anyone. Sakura, anxious; Naruto, determined; Kakashi, calm repose; Kiba, concentrating; Guy, calculating expression; Lee, worried; Tenten, tense; Neji, obligated. Between all of these auras that sucked at each other like black holes, the atmosphere was strained.

Not too far in front of them, a village lay in wait for their arrival. Not for their stay, though, for their passing. After traversing through this little plethora of houses, the group would continue in their composed frenzy.

* * *

Farther North of said village, a man and woman emanating equal powers of boredom walked silently beside each other. One turned to look around them, observing quickly the surroundings and ending the observation by staring pointblank ahead. The woman took a side glance at the man's sudden inspection.

"Something wrong?" She asked out of curiosity, not safety. She was confident of their welfare.

"No." The man replied flatly. He continued to look forward. The woman resumed her position of staring off into oblivion. She thought of the village before the one that they had exited earlier that day that they had spent only an hour in. She sighed internally. She would have liked to stay and admire the simplicity of the naïve little humans, but the so-called man beside her insisted that they leave. She gave him a quick glare to make herself feel better.

* * *

In the village that Chiyo had spent only one small hour in, Chiyo, Sasuke and Karin were taking a quick break in a restaurant. Karin sat, annoyed, beside Chiyoko, eyeing her with disgust and sticking her nose up in the air. Sasuke was seated diagonally, one arm on the table. Chiyoko sat with her arms crossed, ignoring the sensory ninja beside her and staring at a knot in the wood of the wall across from her. Shortly, their food appeared before them. Sniffing haughtily, Karin took up her utensils and began to eat. Chiyoko mocked her with a snort of contempt and began to eat as well. Sasuke took a moment to himself before he forced himself to eat a few morsels.

A clatter suddenly resounded and Karin's utensils fell from her hands, juggling themselves on the lip of her bowl before falling to the floor. Her eyes clouded, she looked deep in thought.

"I think…" Karin muttered.

"Is it them?!" Chiyoko asked aggressively. "Is it? Karin. Karin!" She turned towards her and grabbed her by the shoulders. Sasuke merely stared fixatedly at her.

"Huh?" She looked at Chiyoko, surprise etched across her face. "Oh, oh. I'm sorry. I thought – I was wrong. It's not them. False alarm." She shook her head, hands clenched in her lap.

"Damn it." Chiyoko swore. She grumpily picked up her chopsticks again. Sasuke relaxed and looked elsewhere. Karin, embarrassed, looked at Sasuke apologetically. The more time they spent together, the more false alarms were raised. Karin was in such a feverish agitation to please Sasuke in helping fulfill his lifelong goal that she jumped at any hint of unnatural chakra. This caused her to perk up whenever she encountered chakra that was animalistic because it wasn't human and she thought it might be something new. Disappointment had flagged them every time and now they were all getting a little frustrated.

They soon exited the restaurant, walking determinedly South.

* * *

Kiba stopped abruptly on a thick branch, Akamaru growling softly but menacingly beneath him. The other ninja landed on some branches in front of him having been caught unawares of his sudden stop. Kiba lifted up his nose; it twitched as he sniffed the air.

"There's something. We should probably travel slowly on foot now." Kiba said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"I don't know. That's why we should move slower." Kiba replied.

As the ninja descended through the branches, Naruto took a quick glance behind him in the direction of the village that they had passed through. In a brief second of nostalgia, he remembered how the villagers had stared at them curiously, wondering what they could be in such a rush for. It bugged him how they were naïve to the urgency of such a situation. How could they not know that something huge was about to transpire? Naruto was preparing for the grand meeting of the original Team 7. The villagers couldn't care less.

Naruto's second of reprieve ended and he joined his fellow ninja on the ground. In formation, they walked with care, following Kiba. Not a moment later, Akamaru growled a deep guttural snarl. Kiba placed a calming hand on top of Akamaru's head.

"I smell _demon_." Kiba hissed through his teeth.

"Demon?" Tenten exclaimed. "How is that possible?"

Kakashi-sensei looked skeptically at Kiba. Was it believable? No. Was it real? Yes. So, what unbelievably real things have happened before? Kakashi-sensei's eye rested on Naruto.

"Is it Chiyoko?" Naruto said bluntly. Sakura looked nervously between Kiba and Naruto.

Kiba, not bothering to turn around and face Naruto, shook his head. "There's no trace of Chiyoko. But… There's some other powerful person with _it_."

Naruto's fists clenched, his face set even more determinedly than before. He caught Kakashi-sensei's eye. _Is it possible?_ His gaze seemed to be asking Kakashi-sensei.

"They're moving in our direction. They weren't when I first noticed them." Kiba updated on the unidentified persons.

"Towards us when they weren't before? Have they noticed us?" Neji inquired with a sharp look.

"Doesn't make sense for them to meet us, but I can't think of anything else." Kiba said.

"Unless we somehow know them." Kakashi-sensei commented.

All eyes turned to him and stayed there, staring at him.

"You _do_ know who I'm talking about, right?"

* * *

Chiyo was troubled. She was feeling a constant tingling in her spine for some time and the feeling was only intensifying as more time passed. She rolled her shoulders, looking about her furtively. Itachi gave her a questioning glance, realized he didn't care and returned to staring ahead of him. She continued to act like she was on the brink of hysterics.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked flatly.

"I feel something." Chiyo paused for a fraction of a second and then began moving forward again but slower this time. Her eyes were unfocused. Only a few steps later, in which Itachi returned to ignoring her, she stopped. And after a short-lived look of shock, she smiled.

"How pitiful, to meet in a situation as such, and I, at the height of my power." Chiyo brought a hand up to her mouth, stifling a giggle. Itachi turned. What she said had caught his attention. Even though she was looking straight at him, she appeared not able to see him. It was as if she was looking through him.

"It's been too long, my comrade, my enemy. The Nine-Tailed Fox!"

Itachi was frozen for a moment of surprise. The Nine-Tailed Fox? Here? Within distance of their attacking range? His eyes narrowed, now suspicious of Chiyo's joy in encountering the Fox's presence. Finally noticing him, Chiyo rushed to Itachi.

"Just a little detour. We're going to say a little hello to the Fox."

"No."

"No? I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. It's been too long, my little Chiyoko can wait a little while. I need to go to the Fox. I can't miss this chance to fight him."

Itachi stared at her murderous eyes, her wide evil smile bearing her teeth that had mysteriously sharpened. There were many dilemmas with this detour. If the Fox is out of the village, he won't be alone. Chiyo, no matter how confident she may be, didn't stand a chance against the Fox. But Chiyo was probably powerful enough to injure the Fox greatly. If this resulted in the death of Naruto... If an encounter with the Fox arrives, the fight would surely attract attention as well. This could draw Chiyoko and Sasuke closer to them and faster. They would not be able to reach Konoha before meeting Chiyoko and Sasuke. It was just about the worst idea in history. Itachi felt that this was cumbersome enough. He would not allow it.

In the second that Chiyo apprehended Itachi's resolve, her smile faded quickly to a black frown. Yes, black. Her complexion had faded to white and black had bled into her lips and eyes. Her demonic form was taking shape, brought on by the presence and power of another demon. Her reason was out of bounds by now; she just wanted to unleash her power and fight.

With great speed, she sidestepped Itachi and launched herself in the direction of the great power that the Fox emanated. Itachi cursed silently. He turned and disappeared in pursuit of Chiyo.

* * *

Somewhere down the road from the village Chiyoko, Sasuke and Karin had exited, Karin stopped abruptly once more. Chiyoko looked back at her in contempt. Probably just another false alarm. Chiyoko left her standing and walked onwards.

"Oh, my God. That's a demon!" Karin exclaimed. "There's no mistake about it!"

Chiyoko snapped back to her in a flash. "Where?!" She hollered in her face.

Instead of answering, Karin looked frighteningly at Sasuke. "I think Itachi's there, too. The chakra… It's similar to yours." She looked down, squeezing her eyes shut and concentrating hard. Sasuke had turned away, launching himself through the trees. Chiyoko followed suit and Karin looked up, surprised to be alone. She quickly caught up to them.

"Where are they?" Sasuke asked calmly.

With a look of fear and worry, Karin replied, "There are others. There are… I think, that chakra. I think they're with a Jinjuuriki, a tailed beast!"

Chiyoko and Sasuke exchanged glances. They increased their speed.

_What are the chances?_ Chiyoko thought.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D


	38. Does This Chapter Even NEED A Title?

Does This Chapter Even NEED A Title?

With a look of fear and worry, Karin replied, "There are others. There are… I think, that chakra. I think they're with a Jinjuuriki, a tailed beast!"

Chiyoko and Sasuke exchanged glances. They increased their speed.

_What are the chances?_ Chiyoko thought.

* * *

Konoha hid within a grove of trees in anticipation. A look from Kiba signified that the unknown persons were nearly upon them. Not a second afterwards, two people burst through the brush.

"You can't hide from me!" A high voice said with an evil cackle. "I'll find you, Fox!"

"Chiyo." A deeper voice snapped.

The whole group held their breath. Fox? Do they mean the Nine-Tails? Naruto?

"I can smell you. And quite the stench you have." The movement of feet on the forest floor could be heard.

"Chiyo. He's not alone."

"Oh, don't fret, Itachi. They won't be a problem. I _promise_."

Itachi glared at Chiyo. She just _had_ to say his name. At the same time, Kakashi tensed. He looked around his tree and saw a sliver of Itachi's black and red clad back. He placed his hand over his covered eye and quietly withdrew some kunai. With a swift movement, he launched them through the air directly at the black blob on the edge of his vision. With expert speed, as if he knew it was coming, Itachi easily sidestepped the flying kunai. Two embedded themselves in a tree and the third flew off into the forest. In the same second, Kakashi stepped out, closing one eye and lifting up his forehead protector, revealing his sharingan eye.

"Hmph. You missed." Chiyo smiled smugly.

"I don't think so." Kakashi rebutted.

The kunai that had supposedly flew into empty space had been aimed at a trap set up earlier, before Chiyo and Itachi bore down upon them. Kunai from the tops of trees rained down upon Chiyo and Itachi. This forced them to jump onto opposite sides of the area that they had burst into. The rest of the Konoha ninja flew out of hiding, attacking the now separated Itachi and Chiyo.

Unfortunately for the Konoha ninja, being separated was of benefit to Itachi and Chiyo. Both preferred to work alone. For a few moments of clashing kunai and hand-to-hand combat, there was only action and reaction. And then, confusion broke out.

Team Guy had attacked Chiyo and she had managed to gain control of Neji and Tenten. Neji she set to protecting herself and Tenten she set to attacking Lee and Guy. The whole scuffle was soon forced into the middle and after a few mighty blows, the action stopped. Chiyo and Itachi stood side by side with Neji and Tenten standing hypnotized in front of them. The only ones injured were the Konoha ninja.

Chiyo was eyeing Naruto like a piece of chocolate. She was craving bloodshed profusely. Even inanimate parts of her were shivering with life. Her clothes seemed to shift on their own and her hair was floating slightly, as if static electricity led it elsewhere. An intermittent pause of movement hung in the moment.

"Itachi." Kakashi said gravely. Itachi looked at him, emotionless.

_Itachi?_ Guy thought. "Don't look into his eyes!" Lee immediately squeezed his eyes shut, then thought better and opened them but couldn't avoid Itachi's gaze, so he closed them again. Struggling between blindness and being genjutsued, he stood blinking for a few seconds.

"Look at his feet." Guy instructed Lee in a quieter tone. Lee calmed down.

"Don't look into _her_ eyes, either." Naruto said. He stared at Chiyo, despite his own warning.

Chiyo's smile twisted open to bare her pointy teeth. "And you think that will help?"

Tension squeezed the air of all movement. Everyone was buzzing with energy, ready to strike in an instant. Itachi didn't like this atmosphere. Being a cautious man, he wanted to remove himself from the Konoha ninja's presence as soon as possible. But with this indignant woman, it would be impossible. She would not comply. Especially with her resolve to kill the Nine-Tailed Fox, which Itachi could also not allow.

Unfortunately, Itachi was given very little time to think about this.

Neji and Tenten, without any provocation, jumped forward. Neji sent Kiba and Akamaru flying into a tree and attempted to incapacitate Sakura as well but was blocked off by Kakashi [not like Sakura does much anyways]. Tenten made a beeline towards Lee, who was concentrating on not looking anywhere of importance and was knocked back. Guy caught her from behind and held her arms in place. Neji was facing Kakashi, prepared to stop him from helping the others.

Only a second after that instance of confusion, Chiyo took flight towards Naruto. Literally, took flight. She sped towards him, her mouth open in an archaic smile with a slithery tongue hanging out. Naruto avoided this full frontal approach. Chiyo sped past him and swooped around, avoiding the kunai that Naruto had thrown as he dodged. Cackling, her fingernails began to grow insanely fast and beads of blood dripped from her fingertips. She lifted her arm to slice Naruto with her newly grown claw. Naruto jumped away at the last second. The claw hit the ground, going through it like water. Chiyo raised her other hand to attack when she suddenly stopped. Her expression became horrific as her mouth opened wide in a silent screech of pain. She crumpled onto the ground, holding her head in her long-clawed hands. Naruto stared in shock and then quickly turned around to view his teammates' situations.

There were three Itachi's standing in the clearing. One was staring at Chiyo and the other two had knocked out Neji, Tenten and Sakura. Kakashi and Guy were staring at the other two Itachi's, one standing in front of each.

"Go." Itachi said vaguely.

"You're letting us off?" Kakashi questioned skeptically.

"Just go. Do want to deal with _her_?" All three Itachi's looked over at the cringing Chiyo.

"What are you doing? Why are you helping us?" Naruto blurted.

"I'm not. Just _leave_. There isn't time for explanations."

"You think we're just going to walk away from this?" Guy countered. "You're criminals! This opportunity may never come again."

"You're down to three people in a group of eight. Do you really think you can defeat both of us and keep your fallen comrades alive?" To drive his point home, the other two clones took out kunai and held it at the throats of two of the fallen. The three remaining Konoha ninja stiffened.

"Take your injured and leave."

Suddenly, four, pale needles protruded from Naruto's shoulder. He yelled in surprise. Chiyo, eyes still glazed over with pain and confusion, had somehow managed to take back some control over her body. With a swift movement, Guy ran over and kicked her. She flew back into the branches of a tree, landing on her back on a branch before falling to the ground in a heap.

"Kakashi, let's go." Guy said sternly.

Kakashi hesitated for a moment. With a look of pure hatred, he glared at Itachi then went to pick up Sakura and Kiba. Naruto woke up Akamaru while Guy fetched Neji and Tenten. Itachi's clones poofed. Soon, the clearing was empty save for two people. Itachi released his genjutsu on Chiyo. She gasped with relief.

"You!" Chiyo rasped.

"Clever." Itachi said with disdain. "You managed to pull yourself away from your host so that the host was under my genjutsu instead of yourself. I didn't think it would still be alive."

"Quite clever of you to figure that out." Chiyo stood up, her claws, one dripping blood, just touching the ground.

"Can you think straight now?"

"I _always_ think straight."

"Then what made you run off and nearly jeopardize your mission?"

"I didn't jeopardize it. I probably saved it. From their surprise, do you think that they were looking for _us_? I had to get them out of the picture. And the only way to know what they were up to was to at least meet them. Plus, I didn't have the time to explain Naruto's relationship with Chiyoko, but that's what led me to thinking that they might intercept our targets."

"The amount of time and effort to dispose of them would have cost us much."

"No matter. They're gone now." She growled. "I'll meet the Fox again, I swear it on my life." She threw a sharp glance at Itachi. "I'll make sure you aren't with me next time. That stupid demon seems important to you." And she stalked off. Itachi followed with relief. He had avoided a catastrophe.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Konoha ninja were in a clearing a safe distance away from Itachi and Chiyo. The unconscious ninja were finally awake.

"What happened?" Kiba asked, shaking his head.

In a few short sentences, the rest of the ninja were brought up to speed.

"It seemed as if Naruto was the demon's target." Kakashi stated.

"Why me?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." Kakashi replied. "But if Itachi allowed us to escape, I doubt that he will let her find us again. He obviously wanted to avoid a fight."

"But why?" Sakura asked. "He had a demon with him, he probably could have fought us with ease… We aren't strong enough to face him."

"I don't know the answer to that either. The point is they were headed in the opposite direction of us. We're heading North towards where we think Chiyoko and Sasuke are. If Chiyoko and Sasuke's goals have remained the same, then they would be trying to find Itachi and Chiyoko's mother. I'm assuming that whom we just met was her mother - "

"It was her." Neji interjected, completely positive of his assumption.

" – So, since we recently found a lead that Chiyoko and Sasuke were collaborating again and we just met the two people that they wish to find, I am going to assume that they are headed in the same direction as Itachi and Chiyoko's mother."

"So… We don't need to rush to find them? Do you think if we stay here they'll pass by?" Tenten asked.

"No." Guy said, staring seriously at Kakashi. "He's suggesting that if we stay close to Itachi and Chiyoko's mother, we will, for certain, find Chiyoko and Sasuke. It's a better chance than going on a wild goose chase."

"But, isn't that dangerous? Being close to people that powerful?" Kiba said.

"Yes, but it's a risk that we'll have to take." Kakashi said.

"Do we have to? We know, or, we're assuming that they're traveling South, towards us. Can't we steer clear of Itachi and Chiyo and find a different way of meeting Chiyoko and Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Do you have another way in mind?" Kakashi countered.

"Uh…"

"If it brings us closer to Sasuke and Chiyoko faster, then we should do it." Naruto said. "I would risk anything to find them and bring them back."

Everyone looked solemnly down. Even though Naruto was prepared to risk his life, not everyone else was.

* * *

Karin stopped. Sasuke and Chiyoko landed on either side of her on the branch that she had landed on. They looked at her questioningly.

"They've separated. But… That was a large amount of chakra that was just used. I've never encountered anything like it."

"Chiyo." Chiyoko explained in one word.

"Who's separated?" Sasuke asked.

"Eight of them, and a dog, have gone North-East. The other two, where the mass amounts of chakra came from, have yet to move. Wait, the larger group has stopped."

Chiyoko looked at Sasuke. He stared at something in the distance, a calculating expression on his face.

"If it's Naruto, I swear…" Chiyoko said.

Sasuke looked at her. "What makes you think he's here?"

"I've just got a feeling…"

"Hm."

"The other two are moving South now." Karin reported.

"How far are they away?" Sasuke asked.

"Not far."

"Let's go."

Only a few minutes later, they slowed their pursuit. Just ahead of them, they could barely discern through the leaves two human-like shapes moving forwards. The three knelt on a thick branch. In only a few, swift movements they could reach them but they were far enough away that they were completely hidden.

Chiyoko let her radius increase. She picked up the emotions and the general edge of the two people in front of them. Narrowing her eyes, she gritted her teeth.

"Oh, it's her, all right."

* * *

Sticking a kunai in the ground, Kakashi stood up.

"Does everyone agree to the plan?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then let's go."

Team Kakashi headed in one direction while Team Guy headed back to Konoha.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
